Megaman NT Warrior SP
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: A new Series of Megaman Nt warrior Rockman.EXE: Darkloids Grave World 3 and Bass are all back to start a new rain of terror on the net but with the help of his new friends Megaman will save the net once again My 1st Megaman Nt warrior Rockman.EXE fic plea
1. Episode 1 pt 1 slash of a sword

Megaman NT Warrior SP

Slash Of A Sword

Prologue

It's the year 200X and it is almost like living in a video game. I am Lan welcome to dentech city where the hole city is linked together by a cyber network that control everything. Me and my friends have hand helds call .P.E.T's that let us battle in the cyber world with our cyber warriors. They are called net navis and my net navi is Megaman, there is also two evil company's Grave and World3 that want to make confusion on the cyber world by infecting it with computer virus. Along with my friends Megaman and I are going to delete these Virus and rid the world of all choas and crime.

"JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP."

* * *

The sun started to light up the streets of dentech city as the day started it was one of them perfect saturdays many people liked to sit back and enjoy it well the people with out .P.E.T's anyway. People with .P.E.T's would jack in to the net and head for Net city to get some Net battle's going in the Net arena how ever today net city had a new arrival. 

"Please place your hand on the door." Said a voice.

"Do I have to do this Blue." Sighed the net navi who stood there He was blue all the way up the front of his body two lines went down the side which where yellow. He had a X Logo on his chest and he had a helmet that was dark blue on the sides and light blue in the middle his hands where yellow and so where his feet.

"Yes you have to." Said another Voice it belonged to a Boy the same age as Mayl he was tall had green eyes and black hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black trainers and blue jeans.

"Ok." sighed the net navi he placed his hand on the door.

"Confirmed name Slashman net navi of Blue you are now able to enter net city." said the Voice.

"Good." Said Slashman he walked in to the door and found him self in net city as he walked around he found who he was looking for a group of net navis. Where walking down the street one of them was blue all over he was Megaman, another was really big he was Gutsman, a rather smart looking navi was with them he was Gilde, and finally there was a girl navi with them called Roll.

"Blue that girl navi you never told me how beautifull she was." Said Slashman.

"Forget it Slashman she is taken by Megaman." Said Blue.

"Heh lucky guy." Said Slashman.

"Follow them to the net arena and make sure you get in to a battle with Megaman." Said Blue.

"Right." Said Slashman.

"So Megaman think you would like to battle today." Said Lan.

"Oh yeah I would but who, I would like to battle somone who I have never battled before." Said Megaman.

"Gutsman to good for Megaman, he get wise." Said Gutsman.

Roll giggle. "Yeah right." She said quitely so no one could hear.

"Oh this is great Slashman go up and say hello to them." Said Blue.

Slashman walked up to them and was then barked at by a little dog. He had not noticed.

"Hey little fellow." Said Slashman.

"Hey Rush leave him alone." Aaid a girls voice Slashman fozen it was Roll. "Darn it this is soon." He said he had hoped to meet Megaman 1st then hang out with them and become friends with Roll in good time, but if he meet Roll 1st well he would not be able to talk much.

"I am sorry if he caused any trouble." Said Roll she looked at the puzzlement on Slash's face.

"Oh how rude of me I am Roll nice to meet you." Said Roll and shook his hand.

"Slashman." Said Slashman in a really small voice. "But my friends call me Slash or they would if I had any."

"What you for real you have no friends." Said Roll. "Well that is easy fixed I will be your friend and I am sure my friends will be too, Hey guys over here." She yelled.

Megaman Gutsman and Gilde came over to her. "Hey whats up Roll." Asked Megaman.

"This is Slashman...oh sorry Slash I think he may be new here he says he has no friends." Said Roll.

"Well Slash you do now we are always happy to meet new friends. I am Megaman." Said Megaman.

"Nice to meet you." Said Slash bowing.

"I am Gilde and this is Gutsman." Said Gilde.

Gutsman leaned in close to Slash, "Roll's boyfriend."

"I heard that Roll Blast." Yelled Roll and blasted Gutsman.

A screan appeared next to Gutsman, and showed Dex who was Gutsman net op other appear showing Lan Mayl and Yai then Blue appeared on one next to Slash.

"Hey dude I am Lan these are my friends Yai Dex and Mayl." Said Lan.

"Hey Lan know how I said I would like to battle someone new today." Said Megaman.

"Yeah?" Said Lan.

"How about it Slash." Said Megaman.

"It's ok with me." Said Blue. "You up for it Slash?"

"Yeah lets battle." Said Slash.

"Ok victory at 1st blood match that ok." Asked Megaman.

"Sure is." Said Slash.

They all walked to the net arena and booked in for the match Slash and Megaman took their places.

"Ok and welcome to the net battle arena today we have a new comer to Net city Slashman fighing megaman it is a victory at 1st blood battle so here it goes Megaman. Starts the battle with his mega buster attack but Slashman has avoided it he is reacting with his steel sword attack. But Megaman was to quick for him and now a battle chip was loaded to Megaman it's a cyber sword. Megaman is fighting a sword with a sword they are having a good old sword battle here but oh look at that Slashmans net op just downloaded a cannon and hit Megaman when he was not looking. Is it 1st blood yes it is Megaman is beaten today winner is Slashman."

cheers went up in the arena for Slashman he walked over to Megaman and help him up.

"Good battle Mega." Said Slash.

"You to." Said Mega.

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you." Said Slash.

"Real nice meeting you." Said Rol.l

Slashman disappeared and the word logout appeared and a voice said Slashman logging out Megaman stood next to Roll.

"Do I sense a little love for Slash." Said Megaman.

"No." Said Roll brushing.

"Fools soon they will a be deleted." Said a cloaked figure flying above net city. "Soon Megaman your day of doom will come."

* * *

The next monday. 

"Class we have a new student joining the class today please welcome Blue." Said the teacher Blue walked in and Lan Mayl Dex and Yai all gasped.

"Hello my name is Blue." Said Blue.

"So Blue tell the class about your self." Said the thecher.

'Well I would love to make alot of friends here I did not have any friends at my last school, but I am a really good net battler I won my local net battle tourment called the network dual. As all of you know it is a really challanging tournament and you may have heard in the paper i won all my battles." Said Blue.

"That's nice would anyone like to look after our new student today." Said the teacher.

Lan Mayl Dex and Yai put there hands up.

"Ok Blue take that desk next to Mayl." Said the teacher Blue took his place and smiled at the others.

In the cyber world

"You should of told us you where coming here." Said Roll who was a little red in the face.

"Ah I like to suprise people." Said Slash.

"Well you did that." Said Megaman.

"Well I have another suprise for ya all meet me in net city after school." Said Slash.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret world 3 base. 

"Mr Match I want you to take Flameman to the cooling systems in net city and make them go off line. With out them net city will over heat and be deleted." Said Dr Wily.

"Oh please that is the best you can come up with." Said one of Graves top offcial who was with Dr Wily.

"You will have your chance this is my plan." Said Wily.

"I will do as you say Mr Wily." Said Mr Match.

TO Be Continued..........

(Ok so this is my 1st Megaman NT warrior fan fic I hope to do a series with this but to put things right if any thing is wrong in this story please feel free to tell me what. I have only seen up to Epsiode 35 I think, of megaman Ny Warrior it's the one where that Virus Monster is deleting all the net navi and bass saves Megaman I have not seen any of the japanise episode but I would like to ok I know about the relationship with Megaman and Roll but that will not be in this fan fic also i have dislexear so if my fic is hard to read at any time please be fair ok thats enough of me wasting your time please R&R)


	2. Episode 1 pt2

* * *

Yay I got a review

Queen Blood-Ruby: Neat story keep it up the whole Roll/Slashman thing is cute

* * *

Megaman NT Warrior SP

Slash Of A Sword pt 2

Net City was really alive with navis when school was over. Many of them going to the net arena Gutsman Megaman Roll and Gilde meet Slash outside the Chip shop and went in.

"Hey Numberman do you have the order I asked for?" asked Slash.

"Yes 4 Slash soul chips here you go." Said Numberman and gaven him the 4 chips he handed one to each of them.

"There you go guys that chip allow you to use my Steel Sword attack any time you wish." Said Slash.

"Wow thanks Slash." Said Roll. She smiled at him and Slash could feel alittle pink in his face.

"So what do you say Megaman." Asked Slash.

"Just on question why do we need them?" Asked Megaman.

"Well there just a gift I got you." Said Slash.

"I know but why Slash soul chips." Said Megaman

"Oh I get it you think I am trying to buy your friendship. Well for your informtion I got them for you guys because I thought I was your frienda but looks like I was wrong." Said Slash he trun around and walked out of the shop.

"Mega why did you do that." Said Roll.

"Hey I though it was a normal question." Said Megaman.

"But Slash as had no friends before." Said Roll.

"So I don't get why he acted like that." Said Mega.

"Oh you will never understand." Said Roll and she left to find Slash.

* * *

Slash walked around the streets of Net city the 1st friends he had turn out to be people who thought he was trying to buy friendship.

"Do you feel the same Blue." Said Slash.

A sreecn appear next to Slash.

"Yeah Lan asked the same thing." Said Blue.

"Slash Slash?" Yelled a voice.

Slash looked over to see Roll.

"And what do you want Roll come to say that how it was wrong to try and buy friendship. Which I didn't try to do in the 1st place." Said Slash.

Slash sat down on a brecah and Roll sat next to him.

"No I came to say I am sorry for Megaman." Said Roll.

"Ah you don't need to say sorry for him he should tell me him self." Said Slash.

"I know he should but he as no idea why you acted like you did. So I am here just give him a chance he didn't think you where trying to buy his friendship." Said Roll she took a tight hold of Slash's hand and look at him sweetly.

"If you not going to trust him atless trust me." Said Roll and gently hugged him Slash when bright red and felt really hot he did his best to stop brushing before Roll let go of the hug.

"Ok I will trust you." Said Slash.

"Good thank you so much for the chip I know it will come in usefull some time." Said Roll.

* * *

In the real world

"Yeah ok I guess so." Said Blue.

"Yeah come on Lan just wanted to know why you gave us all chips that lets us use Slash steel sword attack." Said Mayl.

"Heh I......I mean me and Slash acted abit silly didn't we?" Said Blue.

"Heh yeah by the way do you have a blank chip so I can download Slash soul?" Asked Mayl.

"Hm yeah here." He gave Mayl a blank chip she download it.

* * *

"I am sorry about before Slash." Said Megaman.

"Ah it's ok Mega I guess I acted abit to fast." Said Slash.

Megaman looked over at Roll who had ahold of Slash shouder.

"Ah I see." Said Megaman.

Roll brush she knew what he meant by that lucky no one else did.

"So what do you guys say we do for the rest of the day." Said Slash.

"Well I don't feel like battleing so why don't we just go and watch the battles." Said Megaman.

"Yeah that sound like a great idea I have book us abox to watch them." Said Yai.

When there got to the net arena there all went up and sat to watch the Battles. Slash now and again kept taking a side look at Roll and when he was not looking Roll took a side look at him.

"Hey look who is up next it's Woodman and Skullman." Said Megaman .

"I guess even net agnets like to have a fun battle some times." Said Roll.

"Me Gutsman like fun battles me win all them." Said Gutsman.

Suddenly a alram started to go off all around net city and a Sreecn appear in the midden of the

Arena, and all over net city.

"This is command Beef there as been a virus found in the cooling systems. We ask that you all jack out now." Said Command Beef.

"You hear him let do it." Said Lan.

"Hehe not so fast." Said Skullman as he walked up to Megaman Slashman Roll Gutsman and Gilde.

"I have something for you." Said Woodman and passed them all a gold coin.

"It's a battle chipcoin it means you are able to use Battle chips anywhere in net city we are trusting you so don't blow it." Said Skullman.

Then the words logout appear where Woodman and Skullman had been.

"I guess that means we have to take out the virus." Said Dex.

"Hey we have done it before." Said Yai.

"Yeah you ready Megaman." Asked Lan.

"Oh yeah I am ready when you are." Said Megaman .

The group ran to the cooling system build but on the way They met a cyber strom of virus.

"Wow Mega bad." Said Megaman a virus head for him and then the Voice sounded.

"Virus deleted." It Said Slashman stood there his Steel Sword in hand.

"You get going I will take care of thease guys." Said Slash.

"Gutsman help to." Said Gutsman.

"Right thanks guys Roll Gilde lets got." Said Megaman.

* * *

Megaman Roll and Gilde made it to the cooling system building but inside where more virus cut the coolers to bits.

"Why hello Megaman I hate to be the bringer of bad news but you are about to be deleted" Said Flameman who jumped down from a over head walk way and fired a jet of fire at him.

"Sheild battle chip in and download." yelled Lan and a sheild protech him Roll and Gilde.

"Oh thats good but let see how you do with this." Said Flameman a Fire Sword appear on his arm and he jump at Megaman. Roll and Gilde jump out of the way and Megaman block his attack with his Cyber sword.

"Guys you get the virus I will take care of Flame man." Said Megaman.

* * *

"Gutshammer." Yelled Gutsman deleteing 3 virus at once.

"Steel sword." Yelled Slash deleteing a other four.

"Oh man there keep coming." Said Slash.

"Try this blaster battle chip in download." Said Blue and a blaster appear on Slashman's arm he fired at the virus and delete 6 of them but more came.

"Mega Guts punch battle chip in and download." Said Dex and Gutsman fist got bigger and he punch some more virus.

"Blue tell Lan to hurry we have not much time." Said Slash.

* * *

"Ha ha Megaman are you even trying to beat me." Said Flameman as he kepted slashing at Megaman with his Flame sword and Megman kepted jumping out the way.

"Megaman get some space and then get ready." Said Lan.

"Right Megabuster." Said Megaman and hit Flameman which slow him down.

"Ok program advcnce time." Said Lan.

"Right." Said Megaman.

"Cyber sword battle chip in download." Said Lan.

"Cyber sword." The sword appear on Megaman's arm.

"Wide Sword." Said Lan and download it.

"Wide Sword" The wide Sword appear on Megaman's arm.

"Oh no you don't." Said Flameman who jumped at him but a second later was hit by Megaman's Wide Sword

"Long Sword." Said Lan.

"LONG SWORD." Yelled Megaman and fired the program advance at full power at Flameman.

"No Flameman jack out now." Said Mr Match who had been watching the battle.

"Flameman logging out." Said the voice.

* * *

"Ya take that." Said Slash deleteing a other virus.

"Looks like that is the them all." Said Slash then a other virus came out of no where heading for Slashman.

"Beind you." Yelled Gutsman.

Slashman turn to late but then. "Water tower" Yelled a voice and the virus was delete Roll stood there.

"Phew thanks Roll." Said Slashman who winked at her.

"Anytime." Said Roll who brushed back and slimed at him.

* * *

Later that day as the clear up Navi's started to clear up net city.

"Some sweet moves you had today Slashman." Said Megaman.

"Nah what are you thanking me for you the one who beat the main Virus." Said Slashman.

"Hey if it was not for you I would of been deleted." Said Megaman.

"Yeah you help out big time." Said Roll.

"You have guts." Said Gutsman.

"You are a skilled warrior." Said Gilde.

Slash rub the back of his head sleeplys.

"Nah." Said Slash.

"Here" Said Megaman and haned him a battle chip.

Slash looked at it. "A Mega soul?" Said Slashman confuesd.

"Yeah think of it as a friendship item you can hang out with us any time." Said Megaman.

"I will hold you to that Mega." Said Slash and then the words log out appear.

* * *

"As always your plan failed I told you to use someone from grave and not a world 3 agnet." Said a offical of Grave.

"Listen good you I control both Grave and World3 so I chose but you are right it's time to use Grave. To take them out and there new friend will be the 1st to go." Said Wily.

* * *

Bass was flying above Net City.

"Enjoy your victory while you can becuase it will not be long." Said Bass.

End of episode 1

* * *

Well I have decide to do this as a series so I hope you all keep reading it reamember that I have that promble but I will try to imporve on my skill's 


	3. Epsiode 2 Pt1

**

* * *

**

**Z Girl Warrior:THIS IS GETTING REALLY REALLY GOOD. I LOVE IT!  
But I am a little worried (a.k.a not liking) about Roll liking Slashman, but him liking her that alright. But WHAT A GREAT STORY, OH WOW!  
THIS IS SO ON MY FAVORITE LIST!! **

**Thanks for your review beleive or not I am a MegamanRoll fan but I put the Roll Slashman thing in for some fun but don't worry there is not going to be alot of it **

* * *

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

Epsiode 2

What friendship means

"Wide Sword battle chip in and download." Said Lan and Megamans arm became a Wide Sword he heard for Slashman but he avoid it.

"Come on you can do better then that." Said Blue "Blaster Battle chip in download."

Slashman's arm became a blaster and he fired at Megaman who avoid that.

"You want better you got it and he is a trick I have to thank you for Slash soul Battle chip in download Megaman was now holing Slashman's steel sword he ran at Slashman, Slashman got ready to block it but then.

"Arean steel battle chip in and download." Siad Lan Megaman reappear right in fort of Slashman and Slashman had little time to gaurd before he was hit.

"Slashman logging out." Said the Voice and the dong sounded.

Voices started to talk.

"Ha no one can beat Megaman."

"Yeah who did this guy think he is."

"Just a Rookie."

"Hey don't let them get to ya." Said Lan.

"Yeah there don't know what there talking about that was a great battle." Said Mayl.

"Hey Slashman nice work you almost beat me." Said Megaman.

Slashman pick up his steel sword put it back on to his back. "Yeah well I didn't but nice work using my soul chip with Arean steel." Said Slashman.

"Hey aren't we forgetting somthing?" Said Yai.

"er......?" Said Lan and Blue both clueless.

"Let me spell it out for ya." Said Megaman "SCHOOL."

"ARGH!!!!!" Yelled Lan and Blue and ran for it while Dex Yai and Mayl took Yai's car to school.

The bell rang just as Blue got in to class Lan was already there.

"Phew made it." Said Blue.

"I don't think so." Said Mrs Mari. "You where 5 second late."

"But Mrs." Started Blue.

"No but's you will have to stary beind today." Said Mrs Mari.

"Oh man." Said Blue and he took his seat at his desk and place his PET under it.

* * *

In the cyber world.

"Oh great 1st I get called a rookie and now I have to stary beind after School this day just got worst." Said Slashman.

"Nah it not that bad." Said Roll.

"And I guess you have a bright side to all this." Said Slashman.

"Would you beleive you don't want to hear it right now." Said Roll.

"Heh nothing could make my day worst." Said Slashman.

"Ok then I warned you it will be really good for your school work." Said Roll.

"Oh god Roll do you have to try to put a good spin on everthing." Said Slashman.

"I wanred you." Said Roll.

After Blue had got out of school it was to late to jack on to the net so he got home had his dinner and then when to bed. Slashman woke up at midnight for his usal tarining he did how ever his mind was not on tarining it was on his friends.

"Megaman Gutsman Gilde.....Roll." He Said he could not beleive he had friends he never thoguht he would have any. He had be to 4 other place and not one friend now he had 4 and Megaman said that he would meet Iceman soon so he was pretty sure it would be the usal any friend of Megman is a friend of mine thing. "Oh well if I can not keep my mind on tarining I may as well go to sleep." He said and when to sleep.

* * *

The Next day in net city.

"Hey Slashman meet Iceman." Said Roll who was with him.

"Hey there Iceman." Said Slashman holding out his har to shake Iceman's.

Iceman shake his hand. "I heard how you help out with the virus attack that was great from what Roll told me you are quite the warrior." He said.

"Well that what Gilde said but I was only doing what anyone would of done." Said Slashman.

"A warrior really he does not look like one." Said a red Navi who jumped down from a top a building he had long white hair and sunglasses coverd his eyes.

"And just who are you." Said Slashman.

"Names Protoman and you are." Said Protoman.

"It's Slashman." Said Slashman.

"Yeah well Slashman I would be carefully while fighting Virus or you will be delete and we would not want that." Said Protoman in his usal mocking voice and he walked off.

"What a jeark." Said Slashman.

"Yeah but he helps out in battles sometimes." Said Roll. "But I would not count on him for any real help."

* * *

A Tv came on in the world3 base and a form of a werid looking net navi appear on it. He looked like somekind of Bug with claws like blades.

"Hello Blademan I have a mission for you." Said Dr Wily.

"Anything for Grave." Said Blademan.

"I wish for you to delete the Navi know as Slashman take him out of net city and delete him when this friends can not get in the way." Said Wily.

"Yes sir." Said Blademan and the TV when off.

"Soon soon the net will be mine." Said Wily.

* * *

Later that day everone met up to have the whole day in Net City there when to all the shops and there when the the games street there even got in a few battles at the Net Arena. Soon after a message came up saying that a Team Tourment would be held soon.

"Hey cool I am going the enter that." Said Megaman.

"One promble you need a team of 5." Said Roll.

"Well as you know I am not a fighing Navi so I will be sitting this one out." Said Gilde.

"Well that leaves 5 of us." Said Megaman.

"Well I am in." Said Roll.

"Same here." Said Iceman.

"Gutsman will win the torument." Said Gutsman.

"Well Slashman what do you say." Said Megaman.

Slashman lowed his head. "No." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Roll.

"Because I know and you guys know it to I would let you guys down big time. Like them people said I am nothing but a rookie and Protoman was right I am not a warrior." Said Slashman.

"No don't listen to Protoman." Said Roll.

"And why not." Said Slashman.

"Because we know you are a great warrior." Said Megaman.

"It was one virus attack Megaman anyone could of done what I did." Said Slashman. "If you want to eneter it then go find Protoman. I am sure he will make a good team member." Slashman walked off.

"Hey wait." Said Megaman.

Roll sighed. "Why is he so cold." She thought.

"Well that leaves us one memeber short." Said Iceman.

"Well me Gutsman want Slashman to eneter." Said Gutsman.

"Well hopefully Megaman can talk him in to it." Said Gilde.

* * *

"Hm a Net Battle tourment prefect I will send my word 3 agents to eneter it." Said Wily.

"But you need 5 and there are only 4." Said one of Wily robots.

"I know meet the newset member of world 3 Carl and his Net Navi fogman.

A man of normal highet came out of the shadows and jacked in a fog appear on the TV and then a Navi walked out looking like he was made of fog. His face was coverd by a hard mask he had a evil glare in his eyes.

To be contuied......


	4. Episode 2 Pt2

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

**What Friendship Means **

Slashman walked alone the streets of Net city before Megaman catch up with him.

"Come on Slashman why do you not want to enter the Tournament with us." Said Megaman.

"I told you why, and if that's not a good answer then I don't know what is." Said Slashman.

"Listen do you think we care if we win or not. It's just abit of fun remember you won the Net Dual at your home town." Said Megaman.

"Well….yeah." Said Slashman.

"So you will enter?" Asked Megaman.

"Ok Then I have things to do see ya later." Said Slashman.

Megaman slimed. "Thanks Slashman."

* * *

"So he is joining?" Asked Roll. 

"Yep." Said Megaman.

"If us all battling together I am sure we will win the Tournament." Said Roll.

"Yeah come on Iceman we have to sign up." Said Guts man.

Roll suddenly noticed that Slashman was not there.

"Hey where is Slash?" She asked.

"He had things to do." Answered Megaman.

As Gutsman and Iceman walked in to the arena to sign up there saw a sight that made there blood run cold World3 Grave and Dark loid Navi's stood there.

"You think you have a chance to win." Laughed Shademan.

"You say that again and I will have to remove your face." Said Shadowman.

"Yeah anyway World3 will win it all in the end." Said Flameman.

"HAHA Like that will ever happen." Laughed Laserman.

"GRAVE WILL WIN." Yelled Airman.

"NO THE DARK LOID WILL WIN AND DELETE YOU ALL." Yelled Beastman.

Gutsman and Iceman walked by them quietly and sign up and then walked back out.

* * *

"I live to serve you Mr Wily." Said Kid Grave. 

"I did you a favour by reactive you." Said Mr Wily. "Have you sent the Grave Navi's to enter the Tournament."

"Yes there have entered." Said Kid Grave.

"Good no one must know that I still control World3 and Grave how is the Navi's acting." Asked Wily.

"There are playing there parts to the letter." Said Kid Grave.

"Good you may go now." Said Wily.

Kid Grave walked out of the room and his eyes suddenly flashed and he hear a voice.

"Dr Wily use you has a slave but I see you as a good team mate." Said The Voice.

"Who are you." Said Kid Grave.

"I once lived in your body I am Bass." Said The Voice.

"Bass! what do you want." Said Kid Grave.

"Join me and I will give you the power to destroy Dr Wily." Said Bass.

* * *

Bass floated above net city his eyes closed so he could keep in contact with kid grave. 

"All you have to do is make Dr Wily let you have complete control of Grave, and then remain his slave only in his presents. Other than that we will control Grave and then destroy him." Said Bass.

Kid Grave slimed. "Yes Bass as you wish."

* * *

"Welcome all and one to the N1 Team Grand Prix today we will meet the fav for the Team matches." 

"So here we go."

"1st Team Mega Force"

"Mega by name and Mega by nature it's Megaman."

"She may look cute and sweet but she is powerfully it's Roll."

"He will freeze you up in a cude and then freeze you out it's Iceman."

"Look out this Navi is nothing to be sacred of unless you get in the way of his Gutshammer it's Gutsman."

"And finally it's he winner of the Net Dual and his name is something to go by it's Slashman."

The picture of them appear on the screen

"Team Mega force will be fighting in the 1st match and the other team is team."

"Work Navi's.

Which is Pickman.

Drillman.

Axeman.

Hammerman.

Shovelman."

There picture appear on the Screen to

"Team Force VS Team Work Navi's will be the 1st battle and it will start in 2 hours." Said The Navi that would over look the fights.

"2 Hours but Slash is not here." Said Roll.

"I will go find him try to get some more time if we are not back in time." Said Megaman.

* * *

Slashman laid his back on a wall and closed his eyes he was not sure it had been the right choice to join Megaman's team. For the Tournament it was the thought of not wanting to look like a loser in the eyes of Roll that had made him do it. 

"Well hello there Slashman." Said a loud voice and to blades suddenly slashed at him Slashman looked around to see A bug like Navi. With to Blades on his arms.

"Who are you?" Asked Slashman.

"What is the point of names I will soon delete you" Said The Navi. "But if you must know the name is Blademan. Now prepare your self."

"Blue come in I need your help." Yelled Slashman.

* * *

Blue Lan Mayl Dex Tory and Yai, All sat at the computer looking at the diffident profiles for the Navi's that had joined the N1 Team Grand Prix. Suddenly Blue PET started to beep. "huh?" Said Blue he picked it up and saw Slashman trying to block blademan's attack with this Steel sword. 

"Uh oh Slashman is in trouble." Said Blue.

"Don't worry I am on my way where is he." Asked Megaman from his PET.

"Slashman can you tell me where you are?" Asked Blue.

"I am on games street hurry this guy is powerfully." Said Slashman.

* * *

Slashman jumped just in time to avoid Blademan's crushing blade attack. 

"Not bad but you are still no match." Said Blademan.

"Oh yeah say cheese." Said a voice suddenly a bolt of light hit Blademan.

"Grr Megaman." Said Blademan.

"Yeah that's me." Said Megaman and he jumped down from a building.

"Hehe prefect I hope you don't mind but we are going for a ride." Said Blademan.

"What the?" Said Slashman suddenly his data started to break apart so did Megaman's and then so did Blademan's.

There all reappear in a strange part of the cyber

World.

"Where are we?" Said Slashman.

'I don't know." Said Megaman.

"What does it matter you are now to be deleted." Said Blademan. "Crushing blades."

Megaman and Slashman found them self flying across the room and then hitting a wall.

"Hehe no net op's can save you now." Said Blademan.

"Oh yeah." Said Lan. "Megaman style change Electeam style.

Megaman's hole body changed to elceteam style.

"Extra chip in and download." Said Lan and jack in a extra chip and then Blue Jack in Slashman.

There joined together.

"Gr even together you can not beat me." Said Blademan.

"Oh yeah Steel sword." Said Megaman and Slashed Blademan.

"ha you missed you little creek arg." Said Blademan and he fell to the ground a big slash was on his back.

"Oh you will pay for that." Said Blademan.

The, voice then sounded

"Blademan logging out'

Slashman came out of Megaman and there reappear in net city.

"Come on Slashman we need to get to the net arena." Said Megaman.

* * *

'Well time is up and Slashman and Megaman of Team Mega force are not here so there are to be……" 

"Wait we are here." Yelled a voice and Megaman and Slashman walked in to the arena.

"I am sorry but you are out of time." Said The navi who was in the box above the arena. "What?" Said the navi and looked to the side.

"Megaman and Slashman even if you are late you have been given the right to still be in the Tournament so lets benign the.

N1 TEAM GRAND PRIX.

End of Episode 2


	5. Episode 3 PT1

(I am doing somthing I don't like to do in fic's and that is jumping time I have cut out the battle of Team Megaforce VS Team Work Navi and turn it in to a small recap hope it does not ruin the story)

**

* * *

**

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

**Episode 3 A Deadly Duel **

"Welcome net battle fans to The N1 Team grand Prix we have already saw some good action here. Let's look back at how Team Mega Force won there match with Team Work navi's."

"Roll VS Axeman was a easy victory as she give him a blast of water from her water town attack. I guess you could say she was on a Roll."

"See Roll toldya that was a good match." Said Slashman who was sitting in the waiting room with Roll and the rest of the team.

"Thanks Slashman." Said Roll and by mistaken put her hand on Slashmans there both blush and moved there hands before anyone saw.

"Megaman VS Hammerman was put to rest quickly as Megaman was fast to avoid his hammer, and then gave a powerfully wave of enegry useing the program advance."

"Well I had to do something to win." Said Megaman.

"Gutsman VS Drillman was over before it even started. With a gutshammer and then a gutspunch Drillman was knock out."

"Gutsman is a winner." Said Gutsman.

"Shovelman Vs Iceman was put on ice thanks to Iceman freezeing Shovelman with his cyber storm."

"Just a little trick I have." Said Iceman.

"And finally Slashman VS Pickman."

There all grin waiting to hear what the over see of the battle had to say about his battle but then there faces fell.

"Slashman was terrbile in his match he was taking hit after hit and then got a lucky slash to beat Pickman. I can not see Team Megaforce winner any other battles now."

"What but thats not true that was the plan." Said Slashman.

* * *

In the real world.

"Why is it i am the target for insult all of a sudden." Said Blue.

"I think it just because your new." Said Tory.

"Yeah I am sure it will all past." Said Lan.

* * *

In the Cyber world

"So anyway team Megaforce will face todays winner of the battle The Dark Lords VS X coms but wait I am hearing that the match is already over. We now go live to the arena to see what the wining team as to say."

The Tv showed a Net arena complete destory and standing right in the midden. Was Shademan BeastMan Laserman Plantman and Flashman.

"I leader of the Dark lords clam that we will win this tourment. No Net navi's can stand in our wa.y" Said Shademan before we walked off followed by his team.

"Man that is going to be a bad fight." Said Megaman.

* * *

The Next day

"Oh yes at last Lan will be late and I wil be on time for once." Said Blue as he ran down the street to get to school.

"You seem like you are full of enegry laterly would not have anything to do with the bad report we got in the N1 Team Grand Prix would it?" Asked Slashman.

"Nah I don't really care anymore. We are a good team no matter what anyone says." Said Blue as he trun a conrror he knock in to someone.

"Oh sorry." He Said and looked up to see the man he had knock in to he frozen looking down at him was Mr Wily.

"I would watch where you are going kid." Said Mr Wily he garbed Blue and darg him in to a near by wear house.

"What do you what from me." Said Blue.

"It like this we have took control of the N1 Team Grand Prix computer and we what you to lose the next match." Said Mr Wily.

"You have got to be kidding why would I do that." Said Blue.

"Come now even if you lose the rest of the team could still bring you a victory and if you lose I will give you what you want." Said Mr Wily.

"And what do you know of what I want?" Said Blue.

"I know you want to be know for your greatest at Net battleing lose the match and I will give you that." Said Mr Wily.

Blue closed his eyes thinking hard.

"Ok you have your self a deal." Said Blue.

"Good one more thing your Net navi was send out of your PET. When you came in here he must not know any of this." Said Mr Wily.

Blue got up and walked out and his PET started to beep.

"Hey Blue what just happen I was sent to the cyber world for no reason." Said Slashman.

"Er a little promble with the PET I think I will run a check on it after school ok." Said Blue.

"Ok but guess what." Said Slashman.

"What?" Asked Blue.

"You are now later." Said Slashman.

"NO!" Yelled Blue.

* * *

"Now kid grave unleash a virus attack on the cyber network. Tell Yahoot that Mr Wily as chose him to help in the attack." Said Bass as he had contact with Kid grave.

"Yes Bass I will do that." Said Kid grave and sent a meassage to Yahoot and Magicman.

"Everthing is going as I planed." Said Bass.

* * *

"So class as you can see it is import if you have a Net Navi to keep your net battle skill up. To delete virus in case you are ever in trouble." Said Miss Maria.

The Belll rang and the class started to walk out.

"Yawn anyone else find that class boring." Said Dex.

"Nope." There all said.

"Hey Lan I picking up something werid on the cyber network." Said Megaman.

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything but I feel it to." Said Roll.

"Werid like how." Asked Maylu.

"Not sure jack us in and we will find out." Said Megaman.

"OK." Said Lan he looked over to the phones and he and Maylu walked over to them.

"JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP." Said Lan.

"AND JACK IN ROLL POWER UP." Said Maylu.

Both Megaman and Roll warped in to the cyber world.

"Wow this is not good." Said Megaman. "Lan it's full of virus."

"Well lets delete them." Said Lan.

"Right but we need help from the others." Said Roll.

"You got it." Said Blue.

"JACK IN SLASHMAN." Said Blue.

"JACK IN ICEMAN." Said Tory.

"JACK IN GUTSMAN." Said Dex.

"POWER UP." There all said together and there warped in to the cyber world.

"Ok lets get to work." Said Lan.

Megaman along with the other navi's started to delete the virus soon Megaman saw somthing watching and ran to see what it was he looked on top of a cyber block and saw Magicman.

"Lan it's Magicman." Said Megaman.

"Ok lets stop him." Said Lan.

"Right." Said Megaman he jumped up and fired his Megabuster at him but all it did was let Magicman know he was there.

"Ah Megaman this is a mega supise let me welcome you with a virus attack." Said Magicman and Some Virus drive at him.

"Cyber Sword battle chip in download." Said Lan and Megaman slashed the Virus with his sword.

"That was good but can you keep it up it's so good to be back just to unlesh a Virus attack." Said Magicman let go some more Virus.

"Yah." Yelled a Voice and the virus where delete.

"Megaman We will handle the virus you take out riddle man." Said The Red Navi who had appear it was Protoman.

"Thanks Protoman." Said Megaman.

Megaman jumped at Magicman and pointed his sword right at him at the last moment Magicman took hold of the sword by the flat of it and started to laught.

"You think you are Smart but I am Smarter you see I am going end this once and for all." Said Magicman.

"Think agian Blaster battle chip and Download." Said Lan.

Megamans Sword became a blaster. "Riddle me this Magicman." Said Megaman and blasted him.

"Magicman logging out." Said the Voice.

"Take this Water tower." Said Roll sending a water tower out deleteing a few Virus.

"Guts Hammer." Said Gutsman hit some Virus with it.

"Cannon." Said Slashman shooting some more Virus.

After all attacks had hit the mark the cyber network retruned to nomral.

"That was great work guys." Said Maylu.

"Ah no promble." Said Roll.

"Net Navi's logging out."

* * *

In the real world

"So Chaud why did you help us?" Asked Lan.

"I have made up my mind that we should work on the same side." Said Chaud "Protoman and Megaman seem to be a really good team so with us all on the same side it may help out alo.t"

"Well I am find with that." Said Lan.

"Which brings me to my next question." Said Chaud. "I wish to be sign up as a sub for Team Megaforce."

"Hm well ok I will send Slashman to sign you up." Said Blue.

* * *

Later that day in net city

"You wish to sign up a sub at this time." Said the Navi who keeped all the team records.

"Yeah is that ok." Said Slashman.

"We are in the 2nd round it hard to get subs at this point but ok if you are sure." Said The Navi.

* * *

Mr Wily realx in his chair at his base soon the next round would start and then he would start his plan.

"It will not be long now." Said Mr Wily.

To Be Conuited...

* * *

(Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter School work has been getting in the way anyway keep R&R guys your comments are always welcome) 


	6. Episode 3 PT2

**Megaman NT Warrior Sp **

**Episode 3 The Deadly Dual **

The Day of the N1 team grand prix started to get closer and Blue was having second thought about the deal he had made with Wily. Did he really want to be know as a net battler that much he wonder if he should tell some one Lan, maybe no wait that would really make Lan mad. Maybe Yai no wait he would have her yelling at him. Dex would maybe beat him up Tory would maybe do the same. Maylu who knows what she would do. He finally decide that he was going to tell Lan but how and when.

"Hello earth to Blue." Said Maylu voice.

"Huh what oh sorry what was it you wanted Maylu." Said Blue coming back to the real world.

"I was asking you if it was ok for Slashman and Roll to go to the theme park opening. Roll really wants to go but Megaman says that he and Lan will be busy." Said Maylu.

"Yeah so what has that got to do with me" Said Blue.

"Your his net-op unless you take me he can not take Roll." Said Maylu.

"Wow hold up there me take you forget that I am not taking you out on a date." Said Blue rather more loudly then he had ment to and people around them started to whisper and giggle.

"It's not a date." Said Maylu.

"Try telling that to Lan and the guys." Said Blue.

"Oh come on Blue please." Said Maylu and made pup dog eyes.

Blue sighed. "Ok then you ok with that Slashman." Said Blue and looked at his PET to see Roll hanging off Slashman's neck.

"We will be fine." Said Roll.

* * *

"So why do you think Magicman would attack the cyber network for no reason at all." Asked Mr Famous.

"I don't know Mr Famous." Said Lan.

"I told you don't call me Mr hm but this is weird you and your friends are to meet me tomorrow at net savoir HQ ok." Said Mr Famous.

* * *

"What really net savouir HQ" Said Dex.

"Yeah Mr Famous wants us all there." Said Lan.

"Cool lets get going." Said Blue.

* * *

"Ah so glad you could make it." Said Mr Famous.

"We all came." Said Lan. "Oh and we like you to meet our new friend Blue." Said Lan.

Mr Famous held out his hand to Blue.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Mr Famous.

"Yeah whatever." Said Blue.

"Well the gangs all here." Said a voice as a boy with black and white hair walked in to the room it was Chaud.

"Chaud your here to." Said Lan.

"Yep we have imported business to see to of course I think Blaze Quest games can do it without any help from you guys or Yaitech." Said Chaud.

"Oh yeah mr I have a cool net navi." Said Yai.

"Well now that you are here I have something for you all." Said Mr Famous he pointed to a table and on the table where 7 new PET's lay and next to them where 6 synchro chips.

"Does this mean what I think it means." Asked Lan.

"Yes we would like you all to be net saviours." Said Mr Famous.

Yai counted the PET's and Chips. "Hey where is my synchro chip"

"We are sorry Yai but because you are Female and Gilde is Male we can not let you two proform cross fusion." Said Mr Famous.

"Oh ok." Said Yai.

* * *

After the meeting at Net Savouir HQ Lan Chaud Blue Dex Tory Yai and Maylu had download there Navi's in to the new PET's and had left to get ready for the N1 team grand pirx. Blue kept playing with his synchro chip he was really unsure if he would be able to do cross fusion.

"You ok Blue." Asked Lan.

"No not really there is something I have to tell you." Said Blue. "Alone."

"Ok then meet me at my house later and then you can tell me there." Said Lan.

* * *

"Welcome to the N1 Team grand Pirx as you know today team mega force was to face Team Dark lords. But now there will be facing team Virus Alert and here there are." Said the battle over looker.

From one end of the Arena came foot falls and then the world 3 navi's came in to the arena.

"Team Virus Alert are.

Elecman.

Magicman.

Flameman.

Wackoyman.

And last but not less Fogman."

"So this is why Wily wants me to lose." Said Blue.

"Today battle will be slip in to phase phase one is twp 2vs2 battles and the final battle is battle of the leader. Where the team leaders face off so chose your team leader." Said the battle overlooker.

"Well I think you and Megaman should be the leader Lan." Said Blue.

"Yes I hate to say it but it looks like that may be a good choice." Said Chaud.

"Well ok now who's battling." Said Lan.

"Well I go." Said Slashman.

"And I will be fighting with him." Said Roll.

"Well I will sit this one out." Said Iceman.

"Well that leave me and Gutsman." Said Protoman.

"Ok then so it decide." Said Megaman.

"Ok I have been give the go ahead from each team so here are the match ups" Said the battle overlooker and the match ups appear on the sreecn.

Roll and Slashman VS Magicman and Flameman.

Protoman and Gutsman VS Wackoyman and Elecman.

Megaman VS Fogman.

"Ok will the teams take there places." Said the battle overlooker.

"Ready Roll?" Asked Slashman.

"You bet I am Slash." Said Roll and gave him a wink.

There walked in to the Arena and got ready as Flameman and Magicman came in to the Arena.

"Hehe look who it is." Said Flameman.

"Oh it will be delightfull to delete you." Said Magicman.

The dong sounded and the battle started.

"Ok lets go Roll." Said Slashman.

"Right." Said Roll.

There jumped in to the air.

"Cyber Sword battle chip in and download." Said Blue.

"Blaster battle chip in and download." Said Maylu.

Roll's arm became a blaster and Slashman's arm became a sword Roll set a wave of blaster fire at Magicman who block it but it then headed for Flameman who got a face full before beening slashed by Slashman's Cyber Sword.

"Grrr what do you think you are doing Yahoot." Said Mr Match.

"You got in my way." Said Yahoot.

"Well I will show them." Said Mr Match. "Fire tower battle chip in and download."

"Fire tower." Said Flameman sending a flameing tower for Slashman.

"Water tower battle chip in and download." Said Maylu and blocked the fire tower with the water tower.

"Magic fire." Said Magicman aiming a blast at Roll who was hit Slashman got ready to hear Blue telling him to ram his sword in to Magicman but his command never came.

"Blue what should I do?" Said Slashman.

There was no answer Blue was just sitting there.

"Fire sword." Said Flameman and Slashed at Slashman sending him across the Arena landing on the ground next to Roll.

"HAHA now there will be Delete." Said Mr Match.

Blue heard the words. "It was a lie Slashman it's time." Said Blue.

"You ready Roll." Said Maylu.

"Yep." Said Roll she jumped in to the air and over to the other side.

"Whirlwind battle chip in and download." Said Maylu.

Roll blow Flameman and Magicman in to each other and then Slashman sent 3 waves of cyber sword slashes at them.

"Jack out now." Said Yahoot.

"Magicman logging out Flameman logging out." Said the voice.

"And the 1st round goes to team Mega Force."

Roll and Slashman walked back to the rest of the team.

"That was close." Said Megaman.

"Um yeah." Said Slashman and walked out of the arena and logged out.

"I wonder what wrong we won." Said Roll.

"He may have some thinking to do." Said Megaman.

* * *

In the real world

"Win the next match for me guys." Said Blue.

* * *

At the Net Arena

"Next up it's Protoman and Gutsman VS Wackoyman and Elceman." Said the battle overlooker.

Protoman and Gutsman walked in to the Arena and faced Elceman and Wackoyman and then the dong sounded.

"Wide Sword Battle chip in download." Said Chaud.

Protoman's arm became a wide sword then a second later his other arm became a blaster.

"Super Gutshammer battle chip in and download." Said Dex.

And Gutsmans arm became a hammer Protoman and Gutsman attack at the same time leaving a cloud of dust where Elecman and Wackoyman stood then suddenly the voice sounded.

"Virus deleted." It Said.

"What" Said Protoman.

He looked to see a army of Virus standing in front of Elecman and Wackoyman.

"HAHA think we would let you hit us so easy." Said Wackoyman.

"Yeah with these Virus in your way you guys are in for a real shocker." Said Elecman he held his hand up and form a ball of lighting in his hands. "Elece Blaze." He Said and fired a ball of lighting a Protoman who was catch off guard amd hit dead center.

"HAHA take this Water tower." Said Wackoyman letting go one of his little helps to send a water tower right at Gutsman. Who was to busy trying to help Protoman so there both got hit and then the Virus started to attack them.

"Oh no we have to do something Mega." Said Roll.

"GRR stop the match we canel this battle." Said Megaman.

"Then this battle goes to Elecman and Wackoyman. Said the battle overlooker.

Roll and Megaman ran over to Protoman and Gutsman.

"Gutsman are you ok." Said Roll.

"Protoman." Said Megaman.

"We're live." Said Protoman. "That was a dirty trick there pulled be on your guard Megaman."

"Hm I will." Said Megaman.

Roll helped Protoman and Gutsman out of the Arena and there logged out and she ran back in to see Megaman's battle.

"And now for the final battle Megaman VS Fogman there is nothing know about fogman so this will be a battle for the history books." Said The battleover looker.

Megaman walking in to the arena and faced Fogman.

"Megaman nice to meet you." Said Fogman.

"Wise I could say the same." Said Megaman.

In the real word.

* * *

"You better win this match Carl." Said Mr Match.

"I will." Said Carl.

* * *

At the Net Arena.

The dong sounded and the match started.

"Ok Megaman lets take him down Blaster battlechip in and download." Said Lan.

Megaman aimed his blaster and fired it at Fogman who suddenly got lost in a cloud of fog.

"What well that will not help I know I hit him." Said Megaman.

"Guess again." Said Fogman he appear beside Megaman and punch him.

"What how." Said Megaman.

"I can make fog appear where ever I want and can use it to teleport." Said Fogman.

"Yeah well I can still beat you." Said Megaman.

"Let do it Cyber Sword battlechip in and download." Said Lan.

Megaman jumped in to the air and pointed his sword at Fogman Fogman disappear in a cloud of Fog and reappear beind Megaman.

"Peek a boo." He Said and Kick Megaman.

"Man there is only one chance you ready Megaman." Said Lan.

"Ready." Said Megaman.

"Ok here we go Program advance Cyber Sword battlechip in download. Wide Sword battle chip in download. And long sword battle chip in and download." Said Lan.

A huge sword appear in Megaman hands.

"Avoid this Fog boy." Said Megaman. "PROGRAM ADVANCE." He fire it and it hit Fogman.

"Fogman logging out." Said the Voice.

"Amzming Megaman beat Fogman wit the program advance and team Megaforce go to the next round." Said The battle over looker.

"You did it." Said Roll hugging Megaman tighly.

"Yeah I did." Said Megaman.

* * *

Later that day at Lan's house.

"I am sorry Lan I made a deal with Mr Wily and I know I should not of I almost lost us the match." Said Blue.

"Hey it's ok you almost did but you didn't plus your a net saviour. Now so your one of us just make sure you don't do this again." Said Lan.

"Heh you have my word." Said Blue.

* * *

Mewhile on the net.

Shademan sat in his chair looking at his darkloids.

"There seem to think we will attack at anymoment." Said Laserman.

"Hm then we will not dispoint them and if Megaman or any of his friends get in the way..." Said Shademan.

"Yes." Said Flashman.

"Delete them." Said Shademan.

"As you wish." Said Laserman.

End of Episode 3.

* * *

Sorry you had to wait I am having trouble updateing but I will try to update more keep RR 


	7. Episode 4 PT1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp**

**Episode 4**

**Dark Chips Break Hearts **

Blue sighed as he walked over to Maylu's house He was wearing a suit and a black jacket Slashman had said to dress up for tonight he was not looking forward to this in fact he was wishing he could of caught a cold or something so he could of called it off he saw no reason why they could of just sent Slashman and roll off to the park in the cyber world by them selves why did he have to take Maylu to the park in order for Slashman to take Roll.

"Hey Blue you ok your not getting cold feet are you it's only a date." Said Slashman.

"What ! I am not going on a date if anyone is it is you." Said Blue "your the one taking Roll." said Blue.

"Come on you know I would rather net battle then be in a relationship." Said Slashman.

"Yeah and I also know you would not mind if it was Roll." Said Blue. "You have had a crush on her from the time we met them."

"So what?" Said Slashman crossing his arms and looking cross. "You saying I have gone soft."

"Don't be thick of course out." Said Blue. "We all know who the best battlers are." Said Blue.

"Yes we do." Said a usual mocking voice.

Blue turned to see Chaud and Lan.

"Hey Lan oh and hi Chaud what are you doing here." Said Blue.

"We are heading out to do our job as net saviours." Said Chaud. "Unlike you!"

"Chaud stop that." Said Lan.

* * *

In the cyber world.

"Going on a mission?" Said Slashman.

"Yeah we found out that the darkloids are on the move so we are going on a look out." Said Megaman.

"We going to meet up with Searchman and Lanki." Said Protoman.

"Hm ok want me and Blue to keep a eye out." Asked Slashman.

"Yeah if you can keep your eyes off Roll." Said Megaman grinning a bit.

* * *

Later at Maylu's house.

"Hey Blue nice to see you I was starting to think you had called it off." Said Maylu, She was wearing a white dress that had a matching bag.

"What do you think?" Said Maylu.

"Wow you look pretty." Said Blue.

"Hehe thanks." She said smiling abit. (there is nothing but friendship between Blue and Maylu)

"We better get going." Said Maylu.

Maylu and Blue walked to the park while Roll and Slashman walked to the park in the cyber world.

"Thanks for taking me Slash." Said Roll who was hanging on his arm really hard.

"Yeah whatever." Said Slashman.

* * *

Meanwhile on the net.

"So Beastman I leave this mission up to you." Said Shademan. "Remember you must kill Maylu and Blue to get the Darkchips you want up I will let you have 2 for now to use."

"Good I will kill them." Said Beastman and walked off.

"You should send someone more power full than a simply beast." Said Laserman.

"Shut up Laserman you will have your chance." Said Shademan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cyber world theme park.

"Oh look at this place Slash it's great isn't it." Said Roll.

"I guess so." Said Slash.

Slashman was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Roll "God she is pretty." He kept thinking to him self.

"So what should we do first asked Roll.

"Hm whatever you want I am not fussed." Said Slashman.

"Ok come here." Said Roll pulling Slashman over to the shops.

* * *

In the real world.

"Well ok we can go on some rides but remember I am only here so Slashman could take Roll." Said Blue.

"I know but that does not mean we can not have some fun." Said Maylu.

Blue grinned. "Yeah guess so come on lets go."

* * *

Back in the cyber world.

"So lets go on some rides now." Said Roll she pointed to the big wheel.

Slash gulped the big wheel would stop at the top and stay still for a while which would mean that he and Roll would be stuck up there for a while and that would put him in a really nervous place how ever before he could say anything Roll had pulled him along and there where already in the cart and the wheel started to move.

"Slash you ok your not scary of high places are you?" Asked Roll.

"No." Said Slash and the wheel stopped at the top.

* * *

"Psst Maylu look on the PET." Said Blue.

Maylu looked over. "Oh that's it Roll, you can tell him."

* * *

In the cyber world.

Roll moved a little closer to Slashman and snuggled in to him "Oh it's a little cold don't you think." Said Roll laying her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat faster.

"Er." Said Slashman and out of habit pulled a arm around Roll.

Roll smiled and then looked up in to his eyes and sat up to face him.

"Slashman I have something to tell you." Said Roll.

"What?" Said Slashman really red in the face.

"I love you." Said Roll and kissed him.

Slashman heart did a back flip and his eyes started to spin and then he kissed back Roll pulled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and then pulled away.

"You feel the same?" Asked Roll.

"From the day I met you." Said Slashman.

* * *

In the real world.

"I knew Roll liked him to." Said Blue.

"Yeah and…" Started Maylu but then she heard yells and looked around to see a Dimensional Area then suddenly Beastman appeared on the cart below Blue and Maylu.

"Beastman we have one choice, ready." Said Blue.

"Yeah." Said Maylu.

They pulled out a Synchro chip and there PET's and got ready.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION." They both said in unison and then Blue became R Slashman and Maylu became R Roll.

Beastman looked up to see them jump out of the cart and on to the ground below he jumped down and faced them.

"Hehe so you performed Cross Fusion." Said Beastman. "Joining with a Human is sick." Beastman held out his claw and a darkchip appeared in it and it coved him and he roared as it give him more power and ran at R Roll and R Slashman they jumped out of the way and fired blasters at Beastman who turned around to go after R Slashman he drove his claw at him before he blocked it with his steel sword.

"Nice try." Said R Slashman.

"Megabuster." Said a Voice and a blast hit Beastman in the back.

"Tigger trydant." Said R Roll and fired it at Beastman.

R Slashman looked to see R Megaman Beastman knew he was out numbered and disappeared and a little chip fell on the ground the Dimensional Area disappeared to and blue walked over and picked up the chip it was a dark chip.

"You to ok." Asked Lan.

"Yeah thanks." Said Blue.

"Slash you ok." Asked Roll who was looking at him with worried eyes.

"I am fine Roll you don't need to worry you know." Said Slashman.

"Oh I know it, I was just making sure." Said Roll.

Megaman whispered to Slashman. "Looks like you to had a good time."

* * *

On the net.

"I am sorry I failed." Said Beastman.

"Really you didn't and thanks to you we may soon have a new darkloid." Said Shademan.

At Blue's house after he had came home.

Blue looked at the darkchip he had called Mr Famous and he said never to use it no matter how powerful it is.

"Yeah he is right." Said Blue he put it with the rest of his chips.

"I will take it in to the HQ tomorrow and get rid of it." Said Blue he got in to bed and went to sleep only to have nightmares about using the darkchip.

To be continued……..


	8. Episode 4 PT2

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

**Episode 4 **

**Dark Chips Break Hearts **

"Blue what do I do?" Asked Slashman as a net navi started to get closer to him. He could not see the net navi all he saw was a shadow. Nut this net navi gave Slashman a feeling of fear.

"There is only one thing to do." Came Blue's voice.

"Got ya I am ready." Said Slashman.

"Dark Chip battle chip in and download." Said Blue.

The Darkchip appear in frot of Slashman and a dark shadow came around his body. He then pulled out a Cyber Sword with a black blade and slashed the Navi it fell to the ground but then the shadow disappear and it was Megaman.

"Slashman why?" He said.

"Megaman Delete." Said the voice.

Slashman woke with a stock..

"Oh it was a dream." He Said he looked out of the PET and saw Blue was asleep still it was 3:00am.

"Man why do I keep dreaming about using the Darkchip." Said Slashman. "Oh god I have to get some sleep."

* * *

The next moring.

"Oh god I am going to be so late." Yelled Lan as he raced to school he was usal always late but today he was not only one as he turn the corror he ramed right in to Blue and knock him over.

"Ow late to eh? Lan." Said Blue as he got up.

"Sorry Blue let's get to school before we both end up beening in toruble." Said Lan.

Blue and Lan both made it to School with a few mintueds left and when there got to school the net navi meet up like there alwas do.

"Hey Slash how are you." Said Roll who hugged him.

"I am fine." Said Slashman who was lieing because he yawned.

"You don't look fine." Said Megaman.

"No really I am ok." He Said and Yawn again.

* * *

later then day a break time.

Blue sat by the school gate and then his PET bleeped.

"Yeah what up Slashman." He Asked.

"You have got a Email." Said Slashman. "It's a video he you go." The picture of Mr Famous appear .

"Blue I have been thinking about that Darkchip I think you should keep a hold of it. Till we work out the best way to get rid of it safety." He Said.

"Oh great." Said Blue he looked at the darkchip. "Guess I am stuck with it."

* * *

After School

"So what do you guys feel like doing." Asked Yai then everone PET started to beep.

Lan answerd his.

"Lan there is a Dimensional Area about to form at your loction." Said Mr Famous.

Suddenly the Dimenisional Area did form around them and then came a Net Navi it was Flashman.

"Hello I am Flashman." Said the net navi.

"But your you where deleted." Said Lan.

"Ha thats what you thought but I was not and now I am here to take my revege on you." Said Flashman.

"Yai get to safety and Blue you to." Said Lan .

"What why?" Said Blue.

"Come on you know Slashman is to tried to fight if you perform cross fusion with him now you will be beat easyly." Said Lan.

"Ok let's go Yai." Said Blue there ran out of the Dimenisional Area.

"Let's do it." Said Lan.

Maylu Dex and Tory nodded.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT-IN CROSS FUSION." There all said at the same time then R Megaman R Gutsman R Iceman and R Roll stood there.

"Haha and I thought you looked dumb before." Said Flashman.

"Well you going to stand there all day." Said Flashman.

Suddenly a blot of lighting from a near by powerbox shot at them there all avoid it.

"What was that?" Said Blue.

"Laserman is on the net jack me and Gilde in and we take care of him." Said Slashman.

"No way." Said Blue.

"Do it are our friends are done for." Said Slashman.

"Ok." Said Blue.

"But how we can not get to the powerbox." Said Yai.

"No but the tanrsmission breams can." Said Blue.

"Oh yeah I forgot that the new PET plug in with out a jack in plug." Said Yai.

"Plug in Slashman Tanrsmission."

"Plug in Gilde Tanrsmission."

Slashman and Gilde warp in to the cyber world to see Laserman.

"Welcome I have been waiting for you Slashman." Said Laserman.

"Your fun is over." Said Slashman who pointed his steel sword at him and Gilde pointed his cannon at him.

"Oh really." Said Laserman.

"Yeah really." Said Slashman he ran at Laserman but was hit and knock backways Gilde friend at Laserman but Slashman knock in to him send them both on to the ground.

"I am more powerfully then both of you and Slashman you hold the key the only thing that can beat me or you going to use it." Said Laserman.

"What do you mean." Said Slashman.

"The Darkchip you have can beat me." Said Laserman. "Use it."

"No way dream on." Said Slashman.

* * *

Menwhile in the real world.

"Megabuster." Said R Megaman and fried at Flashman.

"Roll blast." Said R Roll and blasted Flashman.

"Cyber Ice." Said R Iceman and fozen him.

"Guts punch." Said R Gutsman and punch him breaking the ice and sent him on to the ground.

"Not bad." Said Flashman.

Suddenly he put his hand to his ear.

"The plan is working leave now." Said A voice in Flashman ear.

"Well I really must be going." Said Flashman.

He disappear and so did the Dimenisional Area.

Lan Dex Maylu and Tory return to normal. To see Yai and Blue where in a battle of ther own. So there jacked there navi's in to help.

* * *

In the cyber world.

"Well if your not going to use it say goodbye." Said Laserman he picked up Slashman and was about to crush him when he got a face full of laser from Megaman.

He dorp. Slashman and he garb Gilde and ran over to the group.

"Thanks for dorping in Gilde is out of it we have to do this by our self's." Said Slashman.

"Right time for some team work." Said Megaman.

"Area Steel battle chip in and download." Said Lan.

"Heat shot battle chip in and download." Said Blue.

Megaman disappear and re appear beind Laserman and and blasted him then Slashman hit him with his heat shot.

"Water tower battle chip in and download." Said Maylu.

Roll sent her water tower at Laserman and he was hit dead center.

"Gutshammer battle chip in and download." Said Dex.

Gutsman sent a shockwave out with his gutshammer to knock Laserman off his feet but it did not work.

"Your attack can not harm me." Said Laserman.

"He's right what can we do." Said Lan.

Blue looked at the Darkchip he had in his hand.

"Use it use it." A voice seem to be coming from the darkchip it self.

"One choice." Said Blue. "Darkchip battle chip in and download."

"No Blue don't." Said Lan but it was to late a dark shadow formed around Slashman and then it went inside him.

"Cyber sword battle chip in and download." Said Blue.

When the cyber sword appear on Slashman's arm it's blade was black.

"Prefect." Said Laserman he ran at Slashman and Slashman ram his sword in to Laserman and his data started to fall apart.

"Laserman Deleted." Said the voice and he was gone.

Slashman stood still looking at the point Laserman had been.

"Slash?" Said Roll.

No answer.

Roll walked up to him. "Slash?" She Asked.

Slashman turn to face her he silmed at her. Roll was about to place a hand on his shoulder when he rasie his sword ready to stirke her. Megman jump forward and garb her and got out of the way just in time.

"Slashman what has got in to you." Said Blue.

"HAHAHAHAHA thank you Blue the Darkchip made me see that I can be more then a slave to Human's and now I am going to take my rightfully place as a Dark loid." Said Slashman.

"What no." Said Roll.

"Aw what wrong is Roll upset." Said Slashman laughting evily.

Tear's filled Roll eyes at his words Megaman, closed his fist. "Blue I am sorry." He Said he ran at Slashman but before he got there a other navi jacked in it was Beastman.

"Slashman the master calls us." Said Beastman.

"I will be right there." Said Slashman. "Here is a goodbye present." Slashman's sword suddenly became a blaster and he blasted Megaman with so much force it made him log out.

"That is nothing of what is to come." Said Slashman and he logged out.

Blue looked at his PET the words not found was on it.

"Slashman NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!."

* * *

"Well." Asked Shademan.

"I am at your command master." Said Slashman has he kneeled before him.

"Welcome to the darkloids Slashman." Said Shademan a other darkchip appear and Slashman took it's power in to him his eyes started to glow red and he was comptele evil now.

End of Epsiode 4


	9. Episode 5 PT 1

( Ok before I start I am really really sorry to MayluXLan/Chaud/etc fans but in this fan fic there will be BlueXMaylu Yes I know I said there was not going to be anything bewteen them other then friendship bit with out them to having a reletionship it will be hard for Roll and Slashman to have one in the later episodes but it not just going to pop out of no where like the RollXSlashman one did I will be building it up so dont worry)

* * *

Black Magician Jaura: This is a good story. The only thing that you need to worry about is your spelling. I hope you keep writing. I'll keep on reading.

Thank you for you review I know my spelling is bad : I am trying to get better at it and thank you so much for reviewing I was think people had stopped reading and was going to stop doing this fic but thank you for reviewing

**

* * *

**

Megaman NT Warrior SP

**Epsiode 5 **

**When Darkness Takes Hold **

"Slashman you are a Darkloid your mission is to rule." Said the voice as it washed over Slashman but it made no sense to him but he listen more as if trying to under stand words for the frist time.

"Slashman you will destory the one's who stand in the Darkloids way." Said the voice Slashman listen and finally understood.

"Nothing will stand in my way." He Said his eyes glowed a red and then a cold laught sounded as Shademan appear beind him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Blue and then shot up out of bed.

"A Dream?" He asked him self or was it happeneding now he didn't know if it was a dream then Slashman would still be here in looked over at his PET the words not founded where still on it.

"Slash...man." Said Blue he had lost Slashman because he was careless and used a Darkchip. He picked up his PET and chunked it across the room in broken as it hit the wall.

"What is the point of having one if I don't have a Navi." He Said to himself he got back in to bed and feel asleep only to have the same dream again.

* * *

Lan sat and watched the sunrise he had been up all night at Net Savoir HQ he his dad and Mr Famous had gone over and over it trying to find anyway to count the Darkchips. Affect but nothing seem to work Lan wanted to go see Blue and let him know what there are doing but he was order not to he had tryed to get permission to tell him but no luck.

"I am going to get him back for you Blue I will get him back." Said Lan.

* * *

"Lets go see Blue he may need to see us and maybe we can cheer him up." Said Maylu to Yai.

"I don't know Maylu he seem really upset after the battle." Said Yai.

"I know but he can not stay upset forever." Said Maylu.

"Ok but one question do you know where Blue lives." Asked Yai.

Maylu stopped Blue had never told them where he lived and either had there ever been to his house, and the only person who could find out would be somone that there would rather not see.

"Well the only way to find out is to..." She said grining at Yai.

"No way I am not going to go see..." She started before a voice came from beind her.

"Me your not coming to see me oh I am hurt." Said a mocking voice from beind her Yai turned and her face when red with embassment Chaud stood there looking down at her.

"Hey Chaud can I ask you somthing?" Said Maylu.

"Of course you can we are all net savoirs after all even if Blaze quest games are better then some other gameing companys." Said Chaud looking sideways at Yai.

"Well I was wouder if you knew where Blue lived" Said Maylu she was waiting for some kind of sry remark before Chaud told her but what she got was really unexpected.

"Oh yeah it must be really hard on him I was going to see him but I think I may wait till after you saw him. Then he may not bite my head off when I go to see him he lives at 52 Net street." Said Chaud.

Maylu looked at Yai and she looked back pulzzed and Chaud sighed. "I am guess you don't know where it is follow me." Said Chaud.

There walked for hours and came to a House that was bigger then both Yai's and Chauds.

"That house is tree times bigger then mine." Said Yai.

"Really it is six times bigger Yai while it only one times bigger then mine." Said Chaud.

Yai shot darggers at Chaud again Maylu shaked her head she knew Yai had feelings for Chaud and unless she was mistaking he felt for her to she press the buttom on the inter com.

"Yes who is it." Said a voice.

"It's Maylu and Yai we are..." Started Maylu then the voice started to talk again.

"Ah so you are master Blue's friends we have hear so much about come in come in." Said the voice and the gates opened.

"You guys go on in I see you when you come out." Said Chaud.

* * *

"Found me did you." Said Blue as Maylu and Yai walked in to the room and Roll and Gilde appeared on his computer.

"Yeah we did all thanks to me." Said Yai trying to hide that Chaud told them.

"I know you asked Chaud Yai he is out side now I saw him hideing by the gate." Said Blue.

"Oh." Said Yai.

"Anyway Blue we came to cheer you up listen I am not really able to tell you this but Lan and all the other Net Savoirs are working around the clock to find a way to bring Slashman back." Said Maylu.

"Don't see why." Said Blue pointing at the broken PET.

"You broken your PET?" Said Yai.

"I have no need for it now I don't have a net navi and who cares anyway. Navi's are nothing but tools just alot of zeros and ones I am glad Slashman is gone I hope he..." Maylu slaped Blue before he could conutied.

"Listen to your self did you hear what you said." said Maylu.

Blue held the place Maylu had slap him and understood tears came to his eyes.

"I know but I can't help it Slashman is gone and it all my fault." Said Blue falling to his kneels.

"Don't would we are here and we will help you get him back." Said Yai.

Maylu picked up Blue's PET and took it with her.

* * *

Later after Maylu and Yai had gone Chaud came to see him.

"Hello Blue." Said Chaid.

"Listen Chaud I don't feel like any let downs right now." Said Blue.

Chaud let his head fall "Listen I know I have not been a friend to you but I know what you feel like right now because you are not the only one to lose your net navi to the Darkloids." He Said.

"What?" Said Blue.

"I have been a Darkloid my self so Chaud as felt this before." Said Protoman from the computer.

"Chaud..." Said Blue.

"Yeah it's true so beleive when I say I am sorry and you can count on it I will be trying my hardest to get Slashman back." Said Chaud.

"Down to the last bites of my data." Said Protoman.

"Thank you." Said Blue.

"No promble hey there are going to have a report on TV for contests in the N1 Team Grand pirx for some kind of place that the contest have to go to. I know your not in anymore but I can get you a VIP pass." Said Chaud.

"Sure thanks Chaud." Said Blue.

"Your welcome." Said Chaud.

* * *

Bass stood on a flag pole in net city he was search for Slashman breaking the normal guards that kept him from the informtion he looked for he found the data he need.

"He as truned to the other side." Said Bass. "Kid Grave I have news for you." Bass opened the concetion in to Kid grave mind and told him about Slashman and orderd him to get the grave navi's ready for the next round there could be matched with the Darkloids.

* * *

Slashman cut down some virus he saw no need to train like this it was a waste of time. He was ready to take on Megaman and his freinds, and delete them all he was sick of Shademan making him train day after day he cut the last virus down.

"Shademan let me prove that I can destory Megaman." Said Slashman.

Shademan watched him on a TV from his chair in the center of the Darkloid's net base.

"No not yet you have not been train to fight Megaman you have been traing to fight in the next round of the N1 Team Grand Prix now Laserman is not around you have taken his place." Said Shademan.

"Fine but you better make sure I get to fight Megaman soon and when I do he will be deleted." Said Slashman.

* * *

Roll sat on her bed in her PET looking in to space she had not only lose one thing she had lose two things Slash was gone and with him so had her will to fight. She trun on the Battle chip libary system and looked at all the battle chips she had she stopped when she saw a chip with a X on it it was Slash Soul the only thing she had left to remember him by.

"I'll get you back Slash I know deep down you still care and will remember me if no one else." She said.

* * *

After School the next day the group all when to Lan House to watch the report on TV it said that a Boat would take contest to a islan where a town had be build that would host the N1 Team Grand Pirx because of the floating Arena beening destory.

* * *

The boat docked at the island and people walked off Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Tory, Chaud, and Blue. where in he lead of course when a guard asked for id pass he almost garb Blue and Yai and was about to chuck them off the island untill Chaud stop them and Yai and Blue had a chance to show there VIP pass.

"Well guys my father booked us a cabin her.e" Said Chaud he point over to a cabin that looked more like a house then a cabin.

"Chaud that place is huge." Said Lan.

"Really it's one of the smaller ones." Said Chaud with a simrk.

The group walked in and placed there bags in the rooms Yai and Maylu would sleep in one room and the guys would sleep in the other. As there all sat in the living room a hole opened in the midden of the Room and a dog jumped out.

"Hey Rush." Said Maylu.

"Woot Woot." Said Rush.

"He say he is happy to see you he has not been to the real world for a while." Said Roll from her PET.

"Well he is always welcome here." Said Yai.

Chuad let out a little laught hanging out with Lan and his friends he had come to repect them and could truely call them friends and for once he was glad he had some.

Blue looked over at them and then walked out side and look to where all the other cabin where. The island was big a little way down the road was a town with shops and cafes and other buildings but the biggest building was the Arena it was so big you could see it from any where on the island. He guess the a Navi would no longer be over seeing the battles and it would be Ribbita or maybe even Higsby would come to over see them. Unfouthly Blue would be taking the place of cheer leader because all he could do now was sit with the other member of the team as one by one there walked in to the Arena to battle. "Hey Blue." Said a Voice and Maylu came out to stand with him.

"Still thinking about it?" Asked Maylu.

"Yeah." Said Blue.

"Well I know this can not bring him back bu.t" Maylu handed his PET it was fixed and had a extra buttom on it. "Press it." She said, Blue press it and to his supise Roll appeard on it.

"Hey there Blue this was Maylu's idea she said that if there was a time that she was not around and you need a net navi for anything. All you need to do is press the buttom and I will act under your orders." She said grining sweetly.

"Thanks listen Roll Maylu you don't need to do this." Said Blue.

"But we want to do this." Said Maylu. "Please just appect it."

"Ok thanks Maylu." Said Blue he gave her a friend hug and then walked back in Roll reappeard on Maylu PET. "Oh frist me and Slash and now you and Blue." Said Rol.l

"No." Said Maylu.

"You can run but you can not hide." Said Roll.

To Be contiued...


	10. Episode 5 PT 2

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

**Episode 5 **

**When Darkness Takes Hold **

As Net City became alive with people that day, chat filled the streets about the N1 Team Grand Prix all Net Navis would be at the Net Arena to watch it on the big TV. As the streets filled with more net navis a red blur jumped over the building above he finally stopped he crossed his arms and looked around, this navi was weird to say the least, for one thing he had a look on his face that was half happy half focused another thing was his hair, long and blonde it almost touched the ground, his body was red and white with green lights on his chest and on his back was a saber handle he looked out over the city and watched.

"Soon Megaman soon you will meet me and then we will have to be ready" he said.

* * *

Blue sat at a café in the town and had a drink of his juice he was enjoying this place and after having a chat with Maylu and Chaud the other day me guess things where not as bad as they could have been.

"So what's your plan for today you know I am to be with you the whole day" said a female's voice from his PET.

"Heh I am not really fussy anywhere you want to go Roll?" asked Blue.

Maylu had asked Roll to stay with Blue for the whole day and Blue had tried to get her to stay with Maylu only to find Roll had been the one who had asked to be with Blue today.

"Well not really actually there is something that has been pulling at my mind which is why I asked to be with you today" said Roll.

"Ok what's up Roll." Said Blue.

"Well it's about Maylu she seem to have got some feelings for you lately" said Roll.

"Yeah so" said Blue.

"Oh stop trying to pull a Lan you must of seen it the way she looks at you the way she wants to always cheer you up when you are down" said Roll.

Blue sighed "Yeah I saw it alright" Said Blue " unfortunately.

"What do you mean unfortunately, I thought you liked Maylu?" asked Roll.

"I do it's just that well" said Blue.

"What you saying my Op is not good enough for you" asked Roll.

"Oh no she is good but could do better" said Blue.

"Blue you say that to Maylu and she will be all over you don't you know some girls like that" Said Roll.

"And how would you know." Said Blue forgetting he was talking to Roll and not Slashman.

"Because I am a girl" said Roll. "And I know these things."

* * *

Megaman flew in to the net to meet up with a navi who had sent him an e-mail to come alone, he had waited till Lan had been busy, with a little help from Chaud and Protoman, and jacked in to the net himself he found the place and jacked in he waited for who ever it was to appear, before a Sword flew at him, he avoided it and looked over to see the face that looked back at him, it was Slashman .

"Nice of you to drop by Megaman" said Slashman.

"You sent the e-mail?" asked Megaman.

"What are you talking about" said Slashman he ran at Megaman before a red blur dashed past him sent a wave of green power at Slashman witch hit him and knocked him off his feet and got back up and looked around, who did that.

"I did that" said a calm voice.

Megaman and Slashman looked over to see a red and white navi with long blonde hair and holding a green saber.

"You can call me Zero" he Said.

"Zero the Zero the same Zero that was suppose to be deleted?" asked Megaman.

"That's right kid as you can see I am not deleted I am very much alive and kicking" said Zero.

"Oh well that is easy to change" said Slashman he held out his hand and A Dark chip appeared in his hand he took it's power and ran at Zero Zero pointed his saber at Slashman and jumped, then kicked him in the back Slashman turned only to find the saber pointed at his face.

"Go on one move I dare you" said Zero.

"You'll pay for this" said Slashman.

Slashman logging out.

Zero put his saber away and walked over to Megaman. "I sent the e-mail I must say it's good to meet you Megaman."

"Like wise but why did you want to meet me" said Megaman.

"Because I want to help you get that navi back soon you will face a terror and his terror is so stronger that not even I could beat him." Said Zero.

* * *

Megaman told the story to the other navis and Op later that day, Zero had came with him he was a Solo navi which meant he did not need an Op but it also seemed like he did not need battle chips either. He had said he had them at the ready but from what Megaman had seen he was a good match of speed power and attack .

"Well good to meet you Zero I am Roll this is Gutsman and Iceman" she said looking at Gutsman and Iceman.

"And this is Glide and Protoman" said Megaman.

Gutsman Iceman and Glide where all in or at Zero Protoman on the other hand was not so impressed in fact he looked insulted.

'So your the great Zero huh tell me why have you waited till now to show" asked Protoman.

"I show when I am needed and right now you guys need me more then ever but excuse me I must be going oh yeah good luck in the N1 I will be watching but don't expect to see me in and big groups I will be watching from the shadows" he said.

Zero logging out.

* * *

"You where given an order not to fight Megaman yet" said Shademan "And because of it you wasted a Darkchip and did not even use it's power".

"I am sorry master Shademan but I have information for you Zero has returned" Said Slashman.

"Zero the Zero?" asked Shademan.

"Yes and his skills are as they all say" said Slashman.

"This changes everything" said Shademan.

"So what are your orders" said Beastman who was standing near by.

"Continue like everything is normal" said Shademan "I will handle this myself".

* * *

"Well are you all ready" said Lan.

"Yeah lets go" said Maylu.

"And win this thing" said Dex.

"For ACDC" said Tory.

"And for Slashman" said Chaud.

Lan Dex Tory Chaud Maylu Yai and Blue walked over to the arena and went into the waiting room. They had heard that the other Ops would be controlling there Navi's from some other place which would make it harder to see what the other Ops where going to do, but it was not something that they could help because the other Ops would have the same problem. They got ready and walked into the main Arena Yai and Blue sat down in the wings a cheer went up for Lan, Maylu Chaud Tory and Dex. Blue felt really left out at this point but there was nothing he could do about it.

A lot of Navis had came to the Arena is Net city to watch it, Zero was sitting on the top of the Arena just out of view.

"Lets see what you can do" he said.

Also out of view at the other end was Bass and he was watching. "Grave better not fail me my plan is rideing on this."

"Welcome all and one to Battle Island the place for the finals of the N1 Team Grand Prix to take place and form now on it will be called the N1TGP Because it is easier to say" said a voice over the loud speak.

"Hey that's Ribbita's voice" said Lan.

"Go team Megaforce" said a voice from the stands and then they saw it a fish banner was being waved by Masa and with him was Mrs Mari and Hisby.

"Did he have to bring that" said Lan.

"Hey Lan look on the good side" said Megaman.

"What's that" said Lan.

"We have really good fans" said Megaman.

Suddenly the Net Arena came alive.

"I have got word that the other teams Navi's are arriving now and here is team Grave 's word order" said Ribbita.

"Grave" said Maylu.

has they watch the Arena , Grave Navi's appear.

Magnetman

Shadowman

Airman

and Plantman

"We are being told that the 5th team member is called Mr X which means we will have to wait and see, today's battle is a 4 on 4 battle and then 1 VS 1 battle with the only member that has not battled so please choose your member now teams" said Ribbita's voice.

"Well who's doing the 1st battle" asked Lan.

"Lan why don't we do the 1st battle with the others" said Megaman.

"Ok but that leaves the problem of who is doing the 1 VS 1 battle at the end" said Lan.

"I will you have to say I am the best choice" said Chaud.

"Ok" Said Lan "So that leaves me Tory Malyu and Dex.

"Well let's go" said Megaman.

"Ok the teams are ready" said Ribbita's voice.

Lan Tory Dex and Maylu walked up to the arena.

"Ok Jack in Megaman."

"and Roll."

"Gutsman."

"and Iceman."

"POWER UP" they all said and the Navi warped in.

"Well well look what we have here" said Magentman.

"Looks like we have a mix up we where supposed to have a challenge today" said Shadowman.

"Well this is going to be no fun at all" said Airman.

"We are going to make you eat them words" said Megaman.

Battle start.

"Ok Megaman lets kick things off go for it Shadowman "Long Sword battle chip in and download" said Lan.

The long Sword appeared on Megaman's arm and he jumped at Shadowman who took his blade out and started to have a sword fight with Megaman.

Magnetman was fighting Gutsman because Gutsman was so big he was crushing Magnetman Roll was using her speed to stay ahead of Airman, and kicking him and iceman was freezing Plantman's attacks.

"Wow this battle is off to a flying start team, Megaforce seemed to be not only fighting for them selves but for others to" said Ribbita.

"Yeah! that's it go Lan go Megaman" said Masa and waved his fist banner all over the place almost hitting Higsby.

Megaman crossed his sword with Shadowman and kicked him off his feet.

'Cya" said Megaman he formed his mega buster and blasted him.

Shadowman logging out.

"guts hammer" said Gutsman and sent a shockwave at Magnetman that made him fall out of the Arena .

Magnetman logging out.

"You think you can beat me, have some virus" said Airman and let out a cloud Virus.

"Oh yeah Roll Control" said Roll and fired heats on to them.

"Attack Airman" she said and the cloud Virus turned around and went after him.

Airman logging out.

Iceman froze Plantman's last vine before he noticed he was the last one there.

"Uh-oh" he said.

Plantman logging out.

The cheer from the net arena at net city was so loud the whole net could of heard it Zero smiled. "Hey they are good" he said.

"Amazing Team Megaforce won the 1st round easy" said Ribbita.

Chaud smiled as Lan came back.

"Nice work champ my turn now I make it short and sweet" he Said.

"Good luck Chaud" said Lan.

'Thanks" said Chaud.

He walked up to the arena and then jacked in Protoman. And Protoman waited for his opponent to arrive. Suddenly a few bits of data started to appear and the Dream Virus roared as it came in to view.

"What this is Grave's world orders 5th member" said Protoman.

"It's the Dream Virus and I am being told this is the 5th team member Protoman better be careful' said Ribbita.

"Heh! Protoman show them they can not catch us off guard" said Chaud "Hero Sword battle chip in and download."

The hero Sword appeared on his arm and he ran at the Dream Virus jumped past him and then landed.

Dream Virus deleted.

"Wow it was over in 5 seconds" said Ribbati's voice.

Chaud walked back and sat in the wings it was time for the next team to fight and they wanted to see how they did, they where fighting the Darklords.

"The next battle will see who goes into the final with team Megaforce" said Ribbati.

* * *

In Net City Zero smiled again "They are all great warriors" said Zero.

Bass had a look of hate on his face "You failed me" said Bass he disappeared, but Zero looked up just as he did,

"Bass" said Zero.

* * *

"The next team is Star team VS The Darklords only one battle 1VS 1 please watch the arena the Darklords member is arriving now".

A Navi warped in and the whole place went quiet it was Slashman.

"I feel sorry for Redman who is Slashman's opponent,

Redman warped in and got ready.

Battlestart.

"Steelsword' said Slashman and he slashed Redman.

Redman deleted.

"What" said Roll no he didn't,

"Slashman what have they done to you" said Megaman.

Slashman warped out,

"Well I guess that's it the finals are team Megaforce Vs Team Darklords."

Meanwhile in space an asteroid flew to earth, inside was the Bean known as Duo.

"Slur the human's have failed and you know what that means."

"Yes I do" said Slur.

"Then do it" send asteroid Navis to earth to people with blackhearts.

"Yes Duo and what of Bass" said Slur.

"Delete him" said Duo.

To Be Continued.

* * *

(Well there you have it Slashman is evil Zero is in the story as a Net navi (yes I know he is not one and No Bass is not his brother in this one) Slur and Duo are coming to earth a lot of turns for each side I hope this got you all wanting more I worked hard on thinking this up so keep R&R 


	11. Episode 6 PT1

(Ok to clear things up I am sorry it as come down to put this is a note at the start of a chapter but it has to be done I am not going to change this fic in to a MegaXRoll fic if I do that the story makes no sense the SlashmanXRoll is a story telling element but I will make it LanXMaylu alright)

* * *

MegaMan freak14

Thanks for your review and for telling me about Zero in Network transmission I did not know he was it that

**

* * *

**

Megaman NT Warrior

**Episode 6 **

**A Duel Of Fate **

The sun started to raise as the day of the final came closer and closer Blue yanwed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well well looks like Lan is not the only heavy sleeper." Said Megaman from his PET as Blue woke up. Blue looked over and saw Lan was still asleep.

"Haha you got me there Megaman but Lan holes the world record for sleeping I seeya later if Lan ever wakes up." Said Blue.

"Oh I think I may be stuck here for a while." Said Megaman.

Blue got dressed and walked in to the living room to see Yai, Chaud, and Dex. having berkfast and Dex looking unhappy having to sit bewteen the two.

"Hey Chaud, Dex, Yai, how are you guys today." Said Blue as he sat down next to Yai.

"A package came for you today from HQ." Said Chaud not even looking up from this netbattle book he was reading.

"Just a question why does the great netbattler like you need to read a Netbattle book." Said Yai in a mock impressed voice.

"Better to be safe then usless." Said Chaud.

Yai and Chauds temper where at exploeding point so Dex and Blue took off out of the room before it got any worst.

* * *

Maylu and Tory walked around the net town there was alot of shops selling things for the N1TGP one shop was selling videos Maylu saw a Video that had a pic of Roll on the frot and a other that had Megaman on.

"Looks like alot of people think we are fav to win." Said Maylu.

"We are going to win and get Slash back in the progress." Said Roll.

"Yeah down to my last bite of data." Said Iceman who had joined in.

"Just don't forget he is a Darkloid now so if you have to then you have to delete him." Said Tory.

"Yeah we know." Said Iceman. "Right Rol.l"

"Er yeah right." She said.

* * *

Music blasted out of Lan's room and then a yell was heared Megaman had decide to wake him up at last.

Blue and Dex how ever where opening the pack that HQ had sent Blue. As he rip it up a weird chip fell out a note was on it and it said load in to PET Blue took out his PET and sloted the chip in. The PET started to beep and load some kind of new program and then the words battle chip gate appear on the sreecn.

"Whats battle chip gate?" Asked Blue.

"Battle chip gate allows you to give Battle chips to any of us while we are using cross fusion." Said Chaud.

"You mean he could upload a chip to me while I am fusion with Gutsman?" Asked Dex.

"Thats is what I mean." Said Chaud. "Mr Famous sent it to us today he guess seeing as we are trying to get your net navi. Back you may as well be helping best you can."

* * *

Zero stood in the network of net town he was waiting for the next battle to start it was up fighting thr darkloids and the darkloids don't seem to care about deleteing anyone. Suddenly he felt a wind rushing he jump just in time to avoid a cannon blast Slashman appear his cannoning smokeing.

"So we meet again." Said Slashman.

"You ok stop you have to listen to me." Said Zero.

"And why should I. I have bigger plans like delete the great Zero." Said Slashman forming a Cyber sword and holding his Steel sword in the other hand

"Come on Slashman stop beening a fool." Said Zero.

"Your the fool by crossing the Darkloids." Said Slashman.

"Fine have it your way." Said Zero he pulled out his Zsaber and readyed him self for battle.

Slashman jump at him bashing his cyber sword on to Zero Z saber while trying to strike him againg with his steel sword hit after hit was block Cyber sword on Z saber, and then steel sword on Z saber finally the two broken contach and jump away.

"Not bad Blaster." Said Slashman fomring a blaster on his arm.

"Oh yeah two can play at that game Blaster." Said Zero and a blaster formed on his arm there aimed and fire at each other the shot hit each other in mid air and expoled the dust cleard and Slashman was gone. Zero looked around trying to find him then he dorp down and garb Zero by the neck.

"Time to kick things up a little." Said Slashman suddenly Zero felt his Data been teleported as Slashman let go he looked around he was in the real word in a Dimensional area. Zero did not like this he then noticed that Slashman had used the moment of shock to start a program advncve a huge sword was formed in his hands, and he let go a wave of power it headed for Zero then suddenly a other navi step in front blocking it with a barrer. But wait it was not a navi it was a cross fusion navi it was R Megaman.

"May want to let me handed this." Said R Megaman .

"Right." Said Zero.

Zero logging out.

"Lets go." Said Megaman.

Slashaman ran at Megaman only to find him self runing at air Megaman had disappear he reappear beind Slashman and sent a kick in to his back. He form a cannon and fried at shot at him Megaman easy avoid it before fireing back, and hitting him dead center suddenly Megamans arm became a Long sword he looked out side to see Blue with the battle chip gate. Megaman then ran at Slashman slashing him across the body leaving a clear cut.

"You will pay for that next time you will been delete." Said Slashman.

Slashman logging out.

The Area disappear and Lan crossed out his PET appeard in his hand and Megaman was on it along with Zero.

"Thanks for helping me he almost catch me off guard any later and I would of been gone." Said Zero.

"Don't thank me Blue was the one who download most of the battle chips." Said Lan and turn his PET to face Blue.

"Then I must thank you warrior." Said Zero.

"Hehe no need to thank me anyone would of done the same thing." Said Blue.

"It is hard to beleive now that you where Slashman's Op." Said Zero.

"Well he was not always that way. Anyway while my PET is emepty you are welcome to upload your self in to it to heal." Said Blue.

Zero slimed and did so.

Blue walked back to the cabin with Lan when there got in Maylu thorw her arms around Lan.

"Lan your ok I sat what was happending I almost rushed out to help you but then I saw you won by your self." Said Maylu.

"Thats great Maylu but do you think you can let go of me so I can get some air." Said Lan amost chokeing to death.

* * *

"You failed again you are getting to the point where I am ready to give your Darksoul control over you." Said Shademan as he looked at Slashman.

"I am sorry but give me a change to prove that I can beat them. I will delete who ever you want me to in the N1TGP." Said Slashman.

"Anyone?" Said Shademan. "Good the delete Roll."

Slashman eyes for a second truned back to there normal green before going back to red and Slashman said.

"Yes my master."

To Be Conutied...


	12. Episode 6 PT2

Alisi Thorndyke: Hey :) Even though I only read chapter 1, I like how the story is going. :) I put you on my favs list so I can read more of it later on. :) But just a tiny note though, I noticed in your wording, somethings are missing like puncuation and such, but other then that, it's good :) It's a tiny note and nothing more. :) Well, I'll read the rest later on :)

Bye :)

Alisi :)

holypanl: yo-yo!

holypanl here, saying all the best about your fic.

nice theme...ultra!

you should really play one of the megaman games for gba.  
you'd then understand it a bit more.  
i recommrnd megman battle network 2, and megaman battle network 4 red sun, & 5 team protoman.

keep up the great work

Black Magician Jasura: It's me again. I still like it, but It is kinda hard to understand. Watch you spelling and grammar. And that is about it...Oh yeah, And i kinda like the whole Roll/Slashman, Blue/Mayl thing. It is a nice change from the usually Megaman/Roll,Lan/Mayl. Keep it up.

Thanks for your reviews also thank you for your email black Magician jasura I would love your help Sorry I did not reply but my e-mail was deleted before I could reply, sorry if you thought I was ignoring you.

**

* * *

**

Megaman Nt Warrior Sp

**Episode 6 **

**Duel Of Fate **

Slashman sat in a place on the net that no one dare enter, but Slashman had never been one to follow rules he just sat his eyes closed waiting, He knew someone was there watching him, waiting for their moment, then a blade of Dark power headed for him. Slashman jumped at the last moment and grabbed the person who had tried to hit him with the dark blade, the net navi he had grabbed gasped for air as Slashman had him around the neck.

"And you are" said Slashman.

"I am Bass let me go you fool" said the navi.

Suddenly Slashman let go like a wave of cold fear had pushed him back Bass turned to look at him,

"I will remember this and for ever will I walk in your shadow waiting to strike" said Bass before he logged out.

* * *

Zero slashed at Megaman and Megaman avoided him Zero had agreed to help the others get ready for the finals before returning to the net he had to say that the others where taking this last battle seriously, nothing seemed to stop them till they where on top form, Megaman fired a mini boomer at Zero and then slashed at him with a sword getting a clear hit.

"Nice move Megaman" said Zero and put his sword away.

"Thanks Zero, so you think we are ready?" asked Megaman.

"If you are not ready then you never will be from what I have seen today you guys are more then ready" Said Zero "By the way what is the last match" he asked.

"It a random match one member from each side gets picked and they must fight it out till the other team member logs out" said Megaman.

"Well I am sure you will win this match" said Zero.

"Hm" said Roll who stood in the background Zero heard her.

"What's up" he asked.

"Well didn't you guys think we may be fighting Slash in this battle" said Roll.

Zero had had all that he could take.

"Listen and listen good Slashman is a darkloid now and he must be deleted " said Zero a little loud.

"He is not a darkloid he could never be one he has a good heart and the dark chip is making him act that way' said Roll.

"He is a darkloid and will be deleted like one, end of story" yelled Zero.

Roll had a look on her face that was a mix of anger and sadness,

"I should have known the great Zero has no understanding of the heart" said Roll and logged out of the network and back to her PET.

"That was a little hard Zero" said Megaman.

Zero seem to understand he should not of said that.

"I know and I know he is your friend and all but he is a darkloid now like it or not" said Zero.

"We know but Roll refuses to give up on him and we should not either" said Glide.

"Gutsman agree" said Gutsman.

"Yeah you guys are right I will help anyway I can" said Zero.

* * *

Roll sat on her navi bed her head in her hands trying to stop crying she had tried and tried to forget about Slashman but no matter how much she tried she could never stop thinking about him.

"Roll?" said a voice.

"I don't feel like being told to stop being a cry baby right now Protoman go away" said Roll.

Protoman walked over to Roll and but a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen I don't blame you for being upset but you know we will get Slashman back so why did you blow up like that at Zero?" asked Protoman.

"Protoman do you really truly believe that we will get Slash back" asked Roll "Because I am not sure anymore."

* * *

Shademan sat in his chair in the Darkloid network by him self.

"Zero he's here I can feel it" said Shademan.

He stood up and looked at a screen as a figure appear on it.

"It is as you feared Zero has returned" said Shademan.

"I told you not to think he was gone" said the figure "destroy him."

"I am not your tool Human" said Shademan and closed the contact.

* * *

Lan, Maylu, Dex, Tory, Chaud, Yai and Blue walked around net town and walked in to Higsby who was in town trying to sell some rare battle chips.

"So had any luck on selling anything" asked Lan.

"No for some reason a lot of people here want a chip called wind cutter" said Higsby.

"What's that do" asked Lan.

"It allows your navi to turn the air around him in to blades of wind which can cut and stun a virus or any other navi for a while" said Higsby.

"Unreal" said Dex.

"Yeah so unreal that there was only 4 of them made" said Yai.

"Unfortunately not even blaze quest could get a hold of one of them" said Chaud.

"What about you Blue" asked Maylu.

"Ha you kidding me my dad would not even buy me a mini boomer let alone a rare chip like that" said Blue.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the speaks.

"All net battlers the final of the N1TGP is about to start make your way to the net arena" said Ribbita's voice.

"Well lets go guys" said Lan.

* * *

"I wish you the greatest luck" said Zero.

"Thanks Zero" said Megaman.

"I have made sure your chance of victory is 101" said Numberman.

* * *

"Welcome net battle fans to the final of the N1TGP we are broadcasting live from net town arena to your home and of course the net arena in net city now lets meet the teams that made it this far and see how there got here" said Ribbita.

1st team Megaforce beat them work navi's to move on then beat Virus Alert in a 2 on 1 win then it was total victory when fighting grave world order.

And now team Darklords it seems we have little information in this team apart from the fact that all there matches only lasted wow that can not be right 10 seconds.

"10…" said Lan.

"….Seconds" fished Megaman.

"Ok now the moment you have all been waiting for the ones who will be battling in today's final round it's a 1 on 1 battle till the last man standing for team Darklords it's" said Ribbita as the screen came to life.

"Slashman."

"thought so" said Megaman.

"And for team Megaforce it is Roll" said Ribbita.

Roll felt her heart drop.

"You have to do this Roll" said Maylu.

"But Maylu.." started Roll.

"Roll please do It" said Blue.

Roll gulped "Ok" she said.

"Good luck Maylu" said Lan.

Maylu walked up to the Arena.

"Jack in Roll power up."

Roll shot in to the net and waited then Slashman to appear at the other end.

"Well well look who I have to fight the pink girl" said Slashman.

"Slash" said Roll.

"Battle Start."

Slashman wasted no time he ran at Roll his sword pointed at her Roll avoided it at the last second.

"Blaster battle chip in and download" said Maylu she slotted the chip in but Roll did not form the blaster.

"Roll?" asked Maylu.

no answer.

"HAHA you will not even listen to your op how stupid, this will make deleting you easy" said Slashman.

He ran at Roll and got a clear hit on her with his steel sword and another and another Roll yelled in pain but did not fight back.

"This is the end" Said Slashman he raised his sword for the final blow and then his eyes turned green and he dropped his sword and looked at Roll he backed away and dropped to his kneels.

"No I will not let you control me" said Slashman

A dark shadow appeared above Slashman.

"Wow" said Blue "He's trying to fight off the dark chip."

"Can he do that" said Tory.

"I don't know" said Lan.

Roll had got to her feet.

"Come on Slash you can do this fight it of" said Roll.

Suddenly as if lighting had just started a blot of light hit Roll and Slashman, Slashman was knocked out.

Slashman logging out.

Roll looked over "No he was so close."

"And I will make sure he never gets that close again" said a voice it was Shademan.

"Shademan you will pay for that" said Roll.

"Oh I am scared" said Shademan and fired at Roll then 4 other navi's shot in to the net blocking the shot with a shield.

"Ah the little friends have come to help" said Shademan.

"Gutsman, Iceman get Roll away, me and Protoman will take care of this" said Megaman.

"Right" said Gutsman and logged out with Roll.

"HAHAHAHA you can not beat me see my power dark wave" Said Shademan.

A wave of dark power hit Megaman and Protoman forcing them to the ground.

"How the mightly have falling" said Shademan he powered up an attack and was about to finish it when a red Navi shot in to the net.

"Hey remember me" said the navi.

Shademan's face suddenly showed fear.

"Zero" said Shademan that's right.

Zero jumped at Shademan with his Z saber and forced him back where he was shot at, another navi appeared, it was Searchman.

"What" said Shademan.

Suddenly a gun appear on the playing field and shot at him.

'hope you don't mind if I joined the partly said a other navi it was Napalmman.

"give it up Shademan you have no hope of winning" said Zero.

Shademan saw he had no chance.

"Fine, you win this round Zero but I will win in the end."

Shademan logging out.

"Well I guess that is it team megaforce are the winners along with help from there friends' Said Ribbati's voice.

A yell from the net navi's in net city went off and so did the yell in the real world arena to.

"Team megaforce please make your way to the center" said a voice there looked over to see none other then Dr Hikari.

Lan and the others walked over.

"Well done Lan' he said and handed him a huge cup that was the prize for winning.

"Thanks Dad but I did not do it alone it was a team win" said Lan.

The end.

* * *

(So there you go the end of the tournament but it's not over yet, what of Slashman and the darkloids and how does Shademan know zero and why has Slur and Duo not appeared in this one. Find out next time. Sorry it late school can be a pain and I kinda forgot about not posting but I will try to update more.) 


	13. Episdoe 7 one part only

Megaman Nt Warrior SP  
Episode 7  
Chaos At Number 1 Curry

The boat pulled in to the port and Team Megaforce where greeted with cheers, or rather Lan Maylu Dex Tory and Chuad where Blue and Yai got shunted out the way by the people trying to get close to the others.

"Some people." Said Blue as he and Yai stood on the side lines.

"Yeah I mean even if we did not do anything we are part of the team too." Said Yai.

"Ah well if it ain't Miss Yai." Said a familiar Scottish  
voice.

Yai and Blue looked over to see Mr Match Count Zap Yahoot and Maddey from world 3 Yai when right for her PET, and tried to take Blue Synchro chip. Which he held up so high Yai could not get it no matter how much she jumped.

"So what brings World 3 here doing more dirty work for Dr Wily." Said Blue.

"No we have left World 3 for good this time no matter how hard he begs we are not going back." Said Yahoot who was sanding on his hand and had his legs above his head.

Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex and Tory fianlly got away from the fans and walked over to the other.

"Ah Lan lad the sun is hot like the fire of the net battle and now I will beat you in a net battle." Said Mr Match.

"No thanks I am kind of tired of net battles." Said Lan.

"Wow hold up there who are you and what did you do with the real Lan." Said a Voice from his PET.

"Come on Megaman we just got back from the N1TGP and them battles where hard." Said Lan.

"You can talk try taking a Steel Sword over and over again." Said Roll who still had not healed from Slashman's attacks. Even if she did have feelings for him it was time to stop holding her self back and if she needed to she would fight him next time.

"Well I would love to stick around but I must be getting back to the DAA. There are some things to take care of cya guys later and Yai." Said Chaud.

"Yeah." Asked Yai.

"Try not to let your head get any bigger." Said Chaud and walked off.

"Oh why I... one day... I am... just you wait." Yelled Yai.

"Miss Yai please try to calm down." Said Glide.

"Oh that is it." Said Yai she got out a bell ringed it and jumped in to her pink car, and it took off even one else sweat dropped.

"Well I say why don't we all go to Number 1 Curry and catch up on old times." Said Count Zap.

* * *

The friends sat down in Number one Curry and saw a familiar looking man sitting at the desk it was Mr Famous.

"Ah nice to see you kids." Said Mr Famous.

"Mr Famous how did you know we would come here?" Asked Lan.

"It's just Famous ok but you know a lot of things when you are Famous." He said a little shine flashing on his glass." (If that is what they are I am not sure)

"Yeah yeah." Said Lan rolling his eyes and they all sat down at the desk and Yahoot give them all some Curry.

"So what's up with you lad ya don't look to good." Said Mr Match who had been watching Blue.

"Oh well it's." Said Blue and he showed his PET which had the words Slashman not found still on it.

"Ah lost ya Net navi." Said Match.

Blue nodded.

"I know how ya feel I once almost lost ma net navi Fireman was a good friend but I almost lost him and I did lose him. Once again that's why I now have Flameman who has some of Fireman's Data but not all of it." Said Mr Match.

"Oh I am sorry." Said Blue.

"It's alright kid it may hurt now but I am sure your net navi will be back with ya before ya know it." Said Match.

In the cyber world.

"Good to see you again." Said Elecman.

"Yeah we have not seen you guys on friendly terms for a while now." Said Wackoyman.

"Battle is fun but friendship is funnier." Magicman said in one of his usal riddles.

"I do have to say it is good to see you as friends again." Said Flameman.

"Yeah working for World 3 is no life and let's face it we make a great team." Said Elecman.

"Well it nice to see that you are leaving World 3 for good this time." Said Megaman.

"Yeah you are leaving for GOOD right it's not a trick." Asked Roll.

"Why would we trick you as you are clearly untrickable." Said Magicman.

"Just wondered because you said that last time and look what happened." Said Roll.

"This time it is true." Said Elecman.

* * *

A World Grave Base. (World 3 and Grave are now the same thing)

Dr Wily sat looking at the TV Grave was a much better team then World 3 but there still lost in the N1TGP and now this new net navi Zero was around and the other net navi Slashman seemed to be up to some tricks of his own.

"Kid Grave." Said Mr Wily.

"Yes." Asked Kid Grave.

"I want you to send a few recon navi's to the under net and find out what you can about the Darkloids and Slashman, and also I want you to find me a Navi that I can use on them fools that betray us." Said Dr Wily.

"Yes sir." Said Kid Grave.

Suddenly a voice was heard in Kid grave head.

"Still taking order's from him are we." Said the voice it was Bass.

"Yes Bass I am afraid so but don't worry I have a plan of mine own." Said Kid Grave.

* * *

Slashman ran all over the under net trying to find the link to ACDC he had to get out of here and away from the Darkloids. Then maybe just maybe Lan dad may be able to get rid of the dark chip that was inside him.

"Yes found it." said Slashman soon he would be back in Blue's PET until he was knock out by a claw.

"Good work Beastman take him back to the Darkloid network it's time we made him a full Darkloid." Said Shademan.

* * *

meanwhile at net saver HQ

"Ah Lan I am glad to see you." said Mr Famous.

"Yeah why did you want to see me anyway." said Lan.

"I thought you would like to meet some old friends." said Mr Famous.

Just then Laika and Nenji walked in.

"Hello Lan nice to see you again." said Laika.

"Yes very nice." said Nenji.

In the cyber world.

"Searchman Napalmman hello." said Megaman.

Searchman nodded a hello the Megaman.

"Ah it's you blue boy just because I helped your friend out in the N1TGP does not means that I am going to help you out all the time." said Napalmman.

"Be nice Nenjiro." said Nenji voice over the net.

"Oy call me by my real name. You are so forgetful some times I think I should join the darkloids." said Napalmman.

At this Megaman's face fell.

"I can reprogram you." Said Nenji.

"Hahaha I would like to see you try." said Napalmman.

Searchman hit Napalmman in the ribs and pointed at Megaman.

"Huh what's up with you blue boy?" asked Napalmman.

"It just well one of my friends is a Darkloid now." said Megaman.

"Ah you talking about Slashman." said Searchman.

In the real world.

"So why you guys here." asked Lan.

"It was the weirdest thing we where just minding our own business when a net navi named Zero, came on to the PET's and told us you needed our help." said Laika. "right Nenji."

Nenji was fighting with Napalmman again and did not hear a word of this Lan and Laika just sweat dropped.

"Well anyway I think you should go meet up with the others at number 1 curry." Said Mr famous.

"What but how…" said Lan.

"You know these things when you are Famous." said Mr Famous.

* * *

However at number one curry.

"Battlechip flame sword in and download." said Mr Match and download a Flame sword to Flameman who ran at a weird navi he was the size of Protoman and had the same kind of look. But he did not have long white hair it was a blackish colour and what was more he acted like Dark Protoman Flameman was in slashing ranger and then got hit by a dark blot of light.

"Flameman no." said Mr Match.

"Oh that was smart but I am smarter you see lets see how you are when I unleash a Virus attack." said Magicman.

"Can you for once talk normal that is really start to annoy me." Said Roll.

"That makes to of us." Said Elecman.

The virus Magicman had sent out when being deleted one by one and this new navi was not even breaking a sweat.

"Well it been fun trying to delete you all." Said the net navi he started to walk to them and then there saw him clearly it was Dark Protoman or some kind of copy of him.

"But your…your." started Gilde.

"Gone no." said Dark Protoman "I am just ghost data."

"How can we be ghost data." said Iceman.

"HAHAHA you can't." laughed ghost dark protoman and zapped them with a spark shot.

Roll logging out.

Gustman logging out.

Gilde logging out.

Iceman logging out.

"So much for them now for you" said Ghost dark Protoman

"I don't think so Megabuster." said a voice and a beam of lasers shot at him.

"What who is there" Yelled Ghost dark Protoman.

"Napalmman gun." Said another voice a gun appear next to Ghost dark Protoman and blasted him cross the net.

"Scope gun." said a other voice and Ghost dark Protoman was hit again.

"Show your selves." Said Ghost dark protoman.

Megaman Napalmman and Searchman appeared next to the world 3 navis.

In the real world.

"Looks like you could use some help." said Lan.

"If you do help us half price on your next curry." Said Yahoot.

In the cyber world.

"Gah I still delete you all." Said Ghost dark protoman "Zap cannon." he fired at them and it knock them all off there feet but when it got to Napalmman his data started to fall apart.

"No Napalmman." said Megaman.

"looks….like….mine…time…is…up…blue…boy." said Napalmman.

Suddenly Napalmman's logo started to glow and so did Megaman's.

"It's..it's." said Lan.

A bright light formed around Megaman and Napalmman.

"Soul unison." Said Lan.

Then the light disappear and Megaman stood in red and blue armour he had two cannons on his shoulders.

"Napal Cannon." Said Megaman and fired a blast of lasers at Ghost dark protoman

"Firetower." said Flameman sending a flaming tower at him.

"Water tower." said Wackoyman sent a water tower at him.

"Elecblaze." said Elecman sending a ball of lighting at him.

"Magic fire" Said Magicman firing at him.

all the attacks hit and Ghost dark protoman yelled in pain.

Ghost Protoman deleted.

"Yes we did it." Said Megaman.

A chip came out of Lan PET Napalmman soul.

Chaud came running in to number one curry ready to fight until he noticed that it was already over.

"Er how long did I take to get here." Said Chaud.

"Looks like I am not the only one who is late." said Lan.

"Ahem Lan your bill." said Maddey giving him the bill for all the curry he had got.

Lan eyes shot open when he saw the 10000Z on it.

"Er guys." He asked only to find they had already gone.

"Er hehe funny story you know." said Lan.

"No Money! in the washing room you go." Said Yahoot.

Lan had to work for 16 days washing dishes to pay and when he got out he found that his next 16 pay check would go to number one curry for all the virus then where in the network.

"Why me why me." Said Lan.

"Well look on the bright side Lan." Said Megaman.

"What bright side." Said Lan.

"Now you have all that time a school to catch up on." said Megaman.

Lan fell to his kneel.

"BAKA!" He yelled.

End of episode.

* * *

(ok just one chapter story but I am no good at funny fics so there deal with it.It's back to the dark story lines.next time.) 


	14. Episode 8 PT1

**Megaman Nt Warrior SP **

**Epsiode 8 **

**Slashman's Backslide **

Blue sat looking at a few chips he had got early that day at the chip shop. He had brought them to use with the battle chip gate but he hoped one day to be able to use them with Slashman again.

"Slash..man," he said.

Flashback.

"Battlechip, Darkchip in and download." said Blue and sloted in the dark chip Slashman yelled as he got the power from it.

End Flashback.

"I don't care what those guys say it seem like I will never get you back," said Blue

* * *

Mr Famous sat on the computer in his lad looking at the space cam, and saw a **Asteroid** heading for earth.

"This can only be...Duo." said Mr Famous.

* * *

"WHAT!" Yelled Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Tory, Yai and Blue.

"Hey hey clam down you still have to do other work it's not all fighting Dark Loids and World Grave" said Dr Hikra.

"But...but why do we have to do this." Said Blue who pointed at a few 1000 bags of shoping got for the sci lad works.

"Do it or you are fired" said Dr Hikra.

The group sighed and had to walk around the lad giving out all the shoping. By the time there where done there where so tried that there all had to rest.

"I am starting to hate this job" said Blue.

"You took the job so you have to do it" said Chaud.

Suddenly alrets started to go off and the group headed for the control room.

"What's happen?" asked Lan as there came in.

"A Darkloid attack in Net city" said Mr Famous.

There looked at the sreecn and saw Beastman and Flashman attacking and then out of a cloud of dust walked a other net navi Slashman.

"Oh great thats all we need" said Dex.

"Well lets stop them" said Maylu.

There all nodded and walked over to the computer.

"Jack in Megaman" said Lan.

"Jack in Protoman" said Chaud.

"Jack in Roll" said Maylu.

"Jack in Gutsman" said Dex.

"Jack in Iceman" said Tory.

"Jack in Glide" said Yai.

"POWER UP!" there all said together and pluged in there net navis and there all head to the link in to net city, and appear right where Bestman Flashman and Slashman where attacking.

"Ah look who came to spark light on to the party" said Flashman.

"Let's rip them up" said Beastman.

"What a great idea" said Slashman. "All together Hero sword."

"Jumping claw" said Beastman.

"Neo light" said Flashman.

The attack raced towards the navis but there all active there barriers in time.

"Still using them lame Barriers. Beastman show them how useless there are" said Slashman.

Beastman ran out them and slashed with his claws breaking the barriers and senting them flying He. went right for Megaman who got pulled in to a battle and could not get way. Beastman block him at ever turn the other suddenly noteicd why. Flashman was attacking the center building of Net city and if it fell down it would overload the net.

"No we have to stop him. Iceman Gutsman help Megaman Me Roll and Glide will stop him." said Protoman.

"Wait a sec" said Glide.

"What we have no time to waste" said Protoman.

"Ok" said Glide once again showed to be the wimp he was.

Protoman, Roll and Glide ran forward to get Flashman before. Slashman jumped in the way and slashed them with a fast attack from his. Steel sword.

"Now now play nice boys and girls" said Slashman.

"Guts punch" said Gutsman trying to hit. Beastman who was way to fast for the ape like navi.

"Try this" said Tory "Icebomb battlechip in and download."

Iceman chucked a icebomb at Beastman but he just used his claws to beat it away harmless.

"My turn battlechip Curse sheild Long sword double download" said Lan.

The curse sheild appeared around Megaman and then the long sword appeard on his arm he ran at. Beastman and slashed him two times before the curse sheild disappear, and Megaman was unprotech again which gave Beastman the window he need to send his claws at him hitting him and riping a hole in his arm.

Mewhile the battle of Slashman and the other 3 Navi was not going any better.

"Roll arrow," said Roll and fired the arrow but was then knock away by a shelid.

"Haha you really think that kind of lame attack would break my shelid" said Slashman.

"Battlechip Flamesword in and download" said Chaud.

Protoman jumped forward and sword fighted with Slashman.

"Now while he is still fighting with Protoman" said Chaud.

"Battle chip water tower in and download" said Maylu.

"Battlechip Hi-Cannon in and download" said Yai.

Roll sented her water tower forwarded and Glide fired.

"My turn" said Blue he pushed a button and a Battlechip slot appear on the computer desk "Battlechip dash virus in and download."

Has the attacks hit Slashman he was shocked then the dash virus hit him to he yelled in pain.

"Time to make a exit but 1st" said Slashmam.

He ran at the build and shock hit all there face as there notiecd why. He had a Mega bomb in his hand he chucked it at the building and it started to fall.

"HAHAHAHA yes at last let get out of here" said Slashman.

Beastman jumped away from Megaman Iceman and Gutsman to where Slashman and Flashman where.

"Time to go" said Slashman.

Beastman logging out.

Flashman logging out.

Slashman was about to log out him self till he noticed Roll runing forward to stop the building from falling. With her whril wind attack he jumped forward and garb her.

"Oh no you don't" said Slashman.

The builded started to get lower it was about to hit the ground when a red flash shot forward and made cuts all around the building Zero landed a few feet. Away the build hit the ground but could no longer overload the net.

Megaman and the other Navi's sighed.

"You cut that close" said Protoman.

"Well I need to have some fun" said Zero.

"Hey where's Roll" said Iceman.

There looked over to where Roll had been a saw that some of the building had fell down there.

"Oh man Maylu did Roll log out" said Megaman.

"No" came Maylu voice. "But she has not been delete either I have just lost contact."

"Then we will get her out of there" said Megaman.

Suddenly a other navi appeard he was a normal. Sci lad navi "I am sorry but we have more problems right now" he said.

* * *

In the real world.

"What Duo is back" said Lan.

"Yes and he is going to send some navis on to earth soon we picked up a reading that is Slur reading so we have to be ready" said Mr Famous.

"But what about Roll" said Maylu.

"Thats why I want you and Blue to remain here you two can help Zero try to find them that is of course if Zero agrees to helping us" said Mr Famous.

"Of course" said Zero from the computer.

"Ok then the rest of us will go and be on guard for any **Asteroid **Navis" said Lan.

Mewhile in the underground part of Net City.

"Urg urg my arm" said Slashman he looked over to se that his data was falling apart he hear foot falls coming his way and picked up his. Steel sword best he could with his arm and then he saw who the foot falls belonged to.

"Oh great I am stuck with you arm I" said Slashman when he saw Roll.

"You never seemed to mind before" said Roll.

"Heh that was the old. Slashman I am the new one better then before" said Slashman.

Roll kneel down next to. Slashman and was going to heal his arm before he pulled his. Steel sword up to her neck.

"Stay away from me you human slave" said Slashman.

"I am only trying to help" said Roll.

"Fine but don't try anything" said Slashman he put his steel sword away and Roll healed his arm.

"There how does that feel" asked Roll.

"Better I guess well we are not going to be able to log out any time soon" said Slashman he got up and started to walk off.

"Coming?" asked Slashman.

"Where?" asked Roll.

"To find a way out" said Slashman.

Roll got up and followed him. Slashman almost seem to be acting a bit like him old self but. Roll knew she would have to be careful.

To Be contuied…….


	15. Episode 8 PT2

NotJim: A few things:  
-Improve the summary  
-Improve your grammar  
-Create another totally unexpected pairing!

But, all in all, I'm starting to like this. Keep going

Black Magician Jasura: Wonderful, just as I thought. Just keep watching you spelling. Keep it up.

Holypanl: Hey, Holypanl here again. I've been reading this as I get alerts. It's going really well. Your typing has improved...and I LOVE the story line and the unexpected plot twists. Keep writing, and don't give up.  
-Holypanl

(thank you guys so much for the great reviews there really made my day this chapter is for you guys)

Megaman Nt Warrior Sp 

Episode 8 

Slashman's Blackslide 

Roll and Slashman kept walking along the dark passage way.

"Well it's clear this is not just a building wreck" said Slashman.

"Yeah we are in the tunnel under net city" said Roll

"I know that, I did not ask for you to answer and don't forget, I am a Darkloid

I know things about the under world which, may I remind you these tunnels are

part of the under world" said Slashman.

Roll shook a little bit when Slashman said that to her, she would not say

anything but Slashman was starting to scare her and she did not know what he

would do if they got attacked down here, her question was answerd a second later

and he slashed his sword in her direction missing her by cm and then deleting a

virus.

"Be more careful I am not your baby sitter" said Slashman and started to walk

again and Roll followed .

* * *

"YHAA" Zero slashed the building that had broken again, and again trying to get

some of it out of the way to see if he could save Roll, however he was not so

sure about saving Slashman.

"Any luck Zero"? Came Blue's voice

"Nope this building is not moving so easily when I get rid of one part another

just takes it's place" said Zero.

"Well keep trying Zero" Came Maylu's voice.

"Don't worry Maylu I will get Roll out of there" said Zero "But Blue I..."

started Zero.

"It's ok do what must be done" said Blue.

"Ok" said Zero.

* * *

Lan and Chaud were in Chaud's car looking for any place an Asteroid navi could

appear or anyone that could be using an Asteroid navi, Laika and Searchman had

also been called and set out to look, Dex Yai and Tory where looking around key

places in the city.

"Chaud?" asked Lan.

"Hm" answered Chaud who was sitting with his arms crossed.

"Is your...your crest showing again" asked Lan.

"Yeah only this time it is not fading like before" said Chaud.

"What do you think it means?" asked Lan.

"To be truthful Lan I don't know but I have a feeling Duo and Slur will not be

around for long, I don't mean they will leave I mean there will be delete" said

Chaud.

"I was hoping you would not say that because I have that feeling to" said Lan.

Suddenly the Tv car phone came on and Laika's face appeared.

"All of you get over to Net street right now and have your Synchro chips ready"

he said Yai's voice then cut in and yelled about not having one.

* * *

Mewhile Laika was beening attacked by Virus'

Suddenly a Dimensional Area appeared

"Ready Searchman" said Laika

"Yes" answered Searchman

"SYNCHOE CHIP SLOT-IN CROSS FUSION"

A cross fusion light came around Laika, first Searchman's boots formed around

him, then his gloves then his body armour clipped on, finally his helmet

appeared and a scope gun appeared in his hand and R Searchman was ready.

"Scopegun" said Laika and deleted a few virus suddenly a man appear and was

holding a PET R. Searchman looked at him it was him who had sent the virus

"By order of the Net saviour's you are to give up and follow me to the net crime

jail" said R Searchman

"I don't think so my name is Carl of Grave World and you are in for a fog day"

said Carl he pulled out a chip "FOGMAN DIMENSIONAL CHIP SLOT-IN"

With a flash of light like a cross fusion a hole opened in the ground a fog

started to appear, suddenly a fist flew out of the fog and knocked R Searchman

over R Searchman looked up to see Fogman standing over him a huge net navi .

"This is my net navi fogman that's right my net navi and I am sure you know what

that mean's meet his friend" said Carl .

"MISTMAN DIMENSIONAL CHIP SLOT-IN' said Carl

An other hole opened then another navi almost completely like fogman apart from

his logo appeared.

"Now what where you saying" said Carl and grinned madly.

* * *

"Slash can we take a break" asked Roll.

"Why" asked Slashman, without looking back.

"Because I am tried we have been walking for ages" said Roll, in a anoyed tone.

"Ok then" said Slashman, and sat down on a nearby rock. Roll, sat down and tryed to think of somthing to say.

"So Slash, um can I ask you somthing" said Roll.

"What now" said Slashman, getting annoyed.

"Why did you save me?" asked Roll.

"None of your business" said Slashman.

"I think I know why you are starting to act like your old self again. So the dark chip is starting to break and then you can come back with me and join up with Megaman, and your other friends" said Roll.

"I TOLD YOU THE OLD ME IS GONE" yelled Slashman. "If you must know I saved you because you are a honourable foe."

"A what?" asked Roll.

"What need it spelled out a honourable foe a foe that helps out in a time of need. We are stuck down here with nothing but each other to help us out and because you saved me and I saved you we are honourable foe's got it now," said Slashman.

"Yeah ok I got it" said Roll, feeling a bit hurt at the fact Slashman. Had yelled at her like that Slashman seem to notcied this.

"Hey listen I am sorry I should act more like a honourable foe. After all that is what you are doing" said Slashman.

Roll grinned a little. "Nice to hear that so any idea how to get out" said Roll.

"Well if I remember right under net city there is a pass way that leads down and then back up" said Slashman.

"Er we are not going to jump down are we" said Roll.

Slashman eyed her "Heh don't worry it not a big jump." But Slashman was lying trying his best to not let Roll get sacred there where 3 ways out if Roll did her way Slashman, would be taken back to Sci Lad and tested on. Till he was not a darkloid anymore, and his master Shademan would be in trouble. If Slashman did it his way Roll would become a darkloid and for the sake of up holiding the honourable foe rule he was not about to let that happended. So the 3rd way was the everyone wins way.

"Well we may as well get some sleep because we are going to have to push on a long way" said Slashman.

Roll looked at him a bit, she did not like the idea of going to sleep with a darkloid around even if it was Slashman.

"Let me guess you don't trust me do you" said Slashman.

"Well it's kinda hard for me to trust you" said Roll.

"You really don't know much about the honourable foe rule do you." Said Slashman. "Listen I give you my word I will not let any harm come to you down here."

"Well ok but just to be on the safe side you go to sleep first," said Roll.

"Fine" said Slashman.

Later while Roll and Slashman where asleep Slashman remember what had happended to him. After a failed escape he was tied up and Shademan stood looking at him.

"Now now we don't take kindly to traitors" said Shademan.

"Go get your self deleted" said Slashman.

"No no I think you will soon see things my way" said Shademan.

A Dark chip appear in front of Slashman.

"You think I am going to use that" said Slashman.

"No it's going to make you use it" said Shademan.

The dark chip truned in to its dark shadow form and forced its way in to Slashman body Slashman roared in pain.

"No matter how many dark chips you use I will never forget who I am, and when you less expect it I will return to my true life. Your dark chips do nothing but make me tell lies" said Slashman.

"Tut tut have a other one" said Shademan.

A other dark chip appeared and force it's way in to Slashman's body he roared in pain again and then said "How may I serve you master Shademan.

Slashman woke with a start and looked around.

"Was that a dream or was it real did it really happen no I am a darkloid or am I?" said Slashman.

* * *

Laika did all he could to avoid the attacks from Fogman and Mistman but because of there power to hide in the fog, and reappear anywhere it was almost impossible to avoid there attacks. Lan and Chaud finally got there.

"Man how do we get in to there to help him we can not wait for Dex Yai and Tory" said Lan.

"Lan over there" said Chaud and pointed to a taxi.

"What I don't get it" said Lan.

"Protoman it's time to test your driving skills" said Chaud. "Jack in Protoman transmission."

The transmission beam shot in to the taxi and it started to move Chaud got in side it and Lan stood on top of it.

"Get ready Lan" said Megaman.

Just has the car was about to hit the Dimensional Area Lan ram his Synchro chip in to the slot.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION." said Lan and Megaman together.

Lan held his arms out and his legs wide apart Megaman's boots clipped on to his feet then his gloves appeard around him Megaman's back pack clip on then Megaman's logo appear on his chest. then all of Megaman body suit was on Lan the helmet formed around Lan's head and the cross fusion was complete, the car stopped inside the Dimensional Area Chaud got out of the car and ram his Synchro chip in to the slot.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION."

The light started to appear around Chaud and the Protoman's boots appear around Chaud then his gloves Chaud pulled back his arms and then held them out again as Protoman logo appear on his chest. He turn around as the body suit appear on him and his hair grow long like Protoman's to drop down behind him, and then his cross fusion was also complete.

R Megaman and R Protoman ran over to R Searchman.

"You ok." said R Megaman.

"I have been better." said R Searchman

"Hey Lan remember how you beat Skullman?" asked R Protoman.

"Yeah I think I know what you are thinking" said R Megaman.

"Ok let's do it" said R Protoman he jumped in to the air.

"Ok Battle chip Mini boomers," said R Megaman he chucked bomb after bomb in the fog then there saw the fog break apart.

"Got ya," said R Protoman. "Battle chip Long Sword."

he drived down ways and and ram his sword right in to Mistman and he disappear with a blast of fog.

"Now your trun Fogman," said R Protoman.

"No I will delete you," said Fogman.

"Oh yeah news for you" said R Megmana. "Here's something you will remember Program advance. Canon, Hi-Canon, Mega-Canon, Zeta Canon" R Megaman fired and Fogman was gone.

Carl looked at the 3 and saw he had no chance and ran for it however he vowed that he would one day be able to do cross fusion and beat them with it.

"Well now that is take care of let's head back to Sci Lab," said R Searchman.

The Dimensional Area disappear and there all crossed out a light shot from the sky and Slur appeared.

"You what do you want," said Lan

"My master Duo gives his congrats and see's you have not lost your touch however this time it is not him you have to fear think of this as a favour. For he is doing this to train you so you may save the world" said Slur and disappeared.

"Save the world?" said Chaud.

* * *

Roll and Slashman finally found the hole Roll looked at it and felt her self go weak in the kneels.

"Slash I can't do this" said Roll.

"Roll come on I know you can" said Slashman.

"No way I can't I am sorry but no" said Roll.

Slashman took Roll's hands and she brushed and was she mistaken or did she see him brush to.

"Come on Roll I am right here with you" said Slashman.

"Ok" said Roll.

Slashman took a hold of Roll and jumped Roll closed her eyes she did not like this at all. Slashman jumped down the hole using the wall to slow the speed down and there came to a soft landing.

"Hehe Roll you can open your eyes now" said Slashman.

Roll opened her eyes to see them self at the bottom of the hole and then light coming in from a pass way leading up ways. Slashman and Roll walked up the pass way and got out and in to net city.

"We made it out" said Roll.

"Yeah "we" did," said Slashman. "In fact I have a favour to ask now," said Slashman.

"Really what?" said Roll.

"I want to become normal again I don't believe you when you say I am not a darkloid. But I do wish to find out if it is true and even if it's not I wish to fight along side you and the others now," said Slashman.

Roll jumped on Slashman and hugged him.

"Slash I just knew the real you was in there some where" said Roll.

Slashman did not correct her this time round he was ready to fight Shademan. He hated him more then ever now Roll got off him.

"Come on I will take you to Sci lad" said Roll.

Suddenly a red blur shot forward and knock Slashman cross the floor.

"What the?" said Roll and looked to see Zero.

"Zero what in the net do you think you are doing," said Roll.

"What must be done," said Zero he raised his Z-saber then a blast of light hit him and Flashman appeared.

"I will be taking my friend now and going," said Flashman.

"No you can't," said Roll but to late Flashman and Slashman logged out.

* * *

Later that day Roll told them all what had happened.

"So it's the dark chips making him act that way, and if he does not have them for so long" said Blue.

"He starts to act normal" said Maylu.

"That give me a idea," said Chaud "I think I know away to get Slashman back."

* * *

(Well there to have it poor Slashman he was so close to getting away form the darkloids well I will start work on the next chapter now and maybe Chaud's idea will work and Slashman will be back to normal 


	16. Episode 9 Pt1

**Megaman NT Warrior SP**

**Episode 9**

**Love Marks Hearts**

Slash sat in listing to the hum coming across the net work so far the Darkloids did not know about his little talk with Roll down in the tunnels undernet city. But he knew now that there was no way that there would let him chance sides. He had no choice but to be a Darkloid from now till the day he would be deleted, but no matter what there did to him he would never forget what had happended in the tunnels. Roll had show him friendship which no other Net navi had he still did not believe her about not beening a Darkloid but he was starting to wish he was not one.

"I don't care what there say I am a Darklod but from this day on ways I will never let Shademan have total control over me," said Slashman closing his fist.

* * *

Shademan sat on his thore looking at Slashman's last mission. He had leaded Flashman and Beastman in to battle only to fail again but he was not going to do anything about it. At the start of the battle he had acted like a real Darloid he attacked Megaman and his friends with no order to do so the dark chip must of at last took over his hole system.

"Welcome to the family Slashman," said Shademan grining showing his fangs.

* * *

"So what is this plan of your Chaud," asked Lan.

"Well we know that the plan we had to trun Protoman, back had the idea to work but it did fail so I say we take that plan and trun it around abit," said Chaud.

"What do you mean," said Blue.

"Well we jumped the gun abit last time and used the vaccina chip but if we make. Slashman so tried and then use it he will not be able to fight it and then it will have no promble taking out the darkchip and I am sure that it will not grow back," said Chaud.

"That sounds like a good idea, Chaud but." Aaid Roll from her PET. "I want to be around when you use it which means we do it in the cyber world and not in this world."

"That is fine with me," said Chaud "Is it fine with all of the other navi's."

"I will do what you say Chaud," said Protoman.

"Of course it's fine we can not just leave. Slashman to be a Darkloid for ever," said Megaman.

"There is no truning back this time we are getting him back," said Iceman.

"Gutsman get Slashman back," said Gutsman.

"Yes and no runing away," said Glide.

"Let's do it," said Roll. "I will get you back this time Slashman I will make sure of it," she said to her self.

* * *

Bass was flying over net city no one had saw him but he knew some one who had saw him.

"Zero...that fool of a navi...he knows I am here...He sould of been detele...yet it seem he has a ulimate program to...well I am sure that...itwill make...a good power up for me...better watch out Zero you are about to have a litttle war on your hands Kid Grave I have a job for you," He said.

Kid grave could hear Bass talking to him.

"You want me to send. Grave'ss most powerful navi's after Zero" said Kid grave.

"Yes this Zero is no normal Navi he is more powerfuly then anyone even Megaman," said Bass.

"Yes but what if the other try to help him," said Kid grave.

"I am sure the Darkloids with keep them busy I had got word that there are planning a huge full attack on net city so Zero will be alone and trying to fight you and the Darkloids at the same time I will be there to take his data after you delete him but make sure the Darkloids don't get in the way," said Bass.

"Yes Bass I understand,." said Kid grave.

* * *

The Tv came to life on the darkloid network.

"What do you want Human," said Shademan.

"I have a favor to ask of you Shademan," siad the shadow on the Tv.

"I don't do favor's for Humans," said Shademan.

"Oh but his will be imported to you I wish for you to help some of graves Navis I have got word that grave are planing to tarp Zero when you attack net city and delete him," said the shadow.

"Zero... fine I will do so," said Shademan.

"Good he is your rewared," said the shadow the Tv when off and Darkchips appeard in test tubes at the other side of the thore room that Shademan was in.

"Zero my old foe today is the day you will be destroy I still remember that dar all those years ago," said Shademan.

Flash back

"So Shademan you do not wish to help me in my plan to make chaos on the net," said Zero.

"No I will not for the chaos you will make will make it impossbile to control," said Shademan.

"Then you leave me little choice," said Zero.

He took out his saber and slashed Shademan who fell to the ground he had half of one leg cut off both arms where gone.

"What have to done," said Shademan.

"I am letting you live now go before I destory you," said Zero.

Shademan logging out.

end flash back

"Soon Zero soon."

* * *

"Gutsman crush," said Gutsman he ran at Megaman who jumped over him easily.

"Battle chip Cyber Sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman's arm became a sword he ran at Gutsman and slashed at him Gutsman was able to block it with his huge arms.

"Nice try," said Megaman suddenly his sword cut right in to Gutsman arm and then in to his body.

Gutsman logging out.

"No not again," said Dex. "Hey Lan try a little less harder it only traning."

"Sorry Dex but fighting a darkloid is a 100 times harder then fighting each other and. Slashman would sooner delete us then look at us," said Lan.

"Well that does not matter because soon he wil lbe back on our side anyway," said Maylu.

"Listen Maylu do you really think that this idea will work," said Yai.

"Well Chaud seem's to think so," said Maylu.

"I know but even I am not sure it will work," said Yai.

"Even you Yai I thought you of all people wuold have complete trust in Chauds plan," said Maylu.

Yai had gone red but kept are face normal.

"Yai listen we are all working hard we have been doing this over and over and we will keep doing it till Slashman is back," said Lan.

"I have to thank you guys more then you know," said Blue.

"Hey don't worry about it that is what friends are for," said Maylu.

"Heh well I have to go for abit cya," said Blue he walked out of the tarining room and walked in to Dr Hikari's lad.

"Ah Blue nice to see your here," said Dr Hikari.

"Yeah but I was not asked to come here for a chat what is it you needed," said Blue.

"Well it really him who wanted to talk to you," said Dr Hikari and pointed to a Net navi who was on one of the lab TV it was Zero.

"Zero? what is it," asked Blue.

"Slashman he has more then you are letting on he has somthing to do with the coming treat that Slur talked about dosn't he," said Zero.

"Yes he does," said Blue.

"Tell me what," aske Zero.

"Ok but you can not say a word to anyone else," said Blue.

"I give you my word," said Zero.

"Ok Slashman..."

The chat with Zero when on for a while.

"Hm that is a supise no wouder we need him back," said Zero.

"Yeah why did you ask anyway," asked Blue.

"I have known for awhile I just needed to know comptele what was going on I was in the undernet a few hours ago and there where talking about the. Darkloids and how there was a Navi with a sectrct power so I though I sould check it out with you incase it was Slashman," said Zero. "Well I am going to help you guys in anyway I can I will be in touch."

"Zero before you go I was woudering," said Dr Hikari.

"Yeah?" asked Zero.

"Could you load a copy of your data in to this chip for me," said Dr Hikari.

"Sure," said Zero.

Dr Hikari sloted a chip in to his computer and Zero copied the data in to it.

"Thank you Zero I think you already know why I needed that," said Dr Hikari.

"I have a fair idea well I going to check out net city seeya," said Zero.

Zero disappeard.

"Well now Zero knows about your little secrtrct the only one's who don't are Lan, Yai, Maylu, Dex, Tory and Chaud. You not keeping any thing from me are you," said Dr Hikari.

"Of course not you and Mr Famous planed this hole thing," said Blue

"Well if Lan or anyone gets a little to close let us know has much as I hate to hide things from my son I must keep this a serctrct," said Dr Hikari.

* * *

"Darkloids I call you all to me," said Shademan his voice came across the net work and almost all the darkloids appear before him.

Bowlman, Beastman, Videoman, Coldman, Swordman, Bunerman, Plantman, Starman, Flashman, Gravityman, Desertman, Sparkman, and Brightman also Slashman appear beside Shademan's thore that was his place for Shademan had made him a feild commander.

"My Darkloids the time has come to attack net city, and destory it all even if we have to do it net navi by net navi. Slashman will take one unit and his uint will be Bunerman, Swordman and Desertman," said Shademan.

"Sir please may I take my normal unit me Beastman, and Flashman, are the best of all," said Slashman.

"Do not question my orders," said Shademan.

"Yes sir," said Slashman.

"The other will be Beastman, Flashman, Videoman and Sparkman." said Shademan.

"Unit one is to attack net city and if Megaman and his cheer leader show up delete them. Unit two your job is to find the Net Navi Zero and join up with any other net navi who are attacking him and delete him," ordered Shademan.

All of the Darloid's bowed and logged out.

* * *

"Bass I have sent the 3 most powerfull of graves navi's to net city Shadowman, Drillman and Blademan." said Kid grave

"Good soon I will no longer have to hide then I will give you command from world 3 and Grave," said Bass "get ready Megaman soon really soon you will be nothing but a bad data file."

To be contuied...


	17. Episode 9 PT2

**Megaman NT Warrior SP **

**Episode 9 **

**Love Marks Hearts **

Burner man walked up to Slashman.

"Sir we are ready to start any time," said Burnerman.

"Good just one thing," said Slashman he turned and took Burnerman by the neck.

"Your feelings about me being in comman is not unknown to me. You take one step out of line and you will become nothing but a bad data file on a computer heading for a complete system shut down got it," said Slashman.

"Yeah…I got it," said Burnerman.

"Good but just to make sure you get the point," said Slashman.

Beastman suddenly appear beside Slashman.

"Do it Beastman," said Slashman.

"JUMPING CLAW," said Beastman and slashed Burnerman's arm.

"Remember that will be much worst next time if you step out of line," said Slashman.

* * *

Blue and Lan sat outside s café having a drink of juice thinking about the plan if it worked Slashman. would be back on there side if it failed then a other plan would be worked out.

"Lan I am not sure about this, we have been pulling plan after plan out of the hat and none have worked. What makes you think this one will be any diffented from the last ten," said Blue.

"Just trust me will you," said Lan.

"I do trust you and the others it just," said Blue before his PET start to beep he looked at it and Roll appear on it.

"Hey whats up Roll," said Blue.

"Maylu sent me to get you to your needed a Net savoir HQ right away," said Roll.

"Is it party time yet," said Lan.

Roll placed her hands on her hips.

"Lan sometimes I wonder why Maylu is so keen on you," said Roll and disappeared.

"What does that mean?" said Lan once again failing to noticed what was so clear to see that a blind person would of known by now.

"Lan if you where any more dim you would need a flashlight to see in the day time. Come on let's getting going," said Blue.

* * *

"Ok we are here so what's up Mr Famous?" asked Lan.

"It's Famous just Famous. But anyway this is why I called you here," said Mr Famous he turned on the computer and the display of a network.

"What you are seeing is the darkloids base," said Mr Famous.

"Wow how did you find that," asked Blue.

"You can do a lot of things when you are Famous," answer Mr Famous with a flash of his glass.'

"So why do we need that anyway," asked Chaud.

"Look closely at this area," said Mr Famous. "See anything weird about it."

"Yeah but I can not tell what," said Yai .

"That area is part of Net city or at less it was," said Mr Famous.

* * *

Slashman bowed down in the thore room.

"Master Shademan I wish to request something from you," said Slashman.

Shademan appeard and looked at Slashman.

"What is it my friend," said Shademan.

"I wish for you to give me Darkchips so I may give them to those fools you have given me command over," said Slashman.

Shademan suddenly garb Slashman by the neck and looked at him in rage.

"How dare you call them fools there are my elite Darkloids the fools are Beastman and Flashman," said Shademan.

"Release me," said Slashman garbing a hold of. Shademan's arm trying to pull his arm away from his neck.

"You forget your place I am the leader here now do as I say are do you wish to become a lost data file," said Shademan. "Do I make my self clean."

"Y..Yes," said Slashman.

"Good however here is something for you," said Shadman.

A Darkchip appeard and the dark shadow when in to Slashman's body he yelled out and then started to gasp for air.

"Thank you my lord Megaman and his friends are done for," said Slashman.

Slashman turned a walked away. "But not before you are," said Slashman to him self.

* * *

In Net City Zero walked along and enjoying just having a nice walk. He was not one to walk on streets he was almost always was jumping from building to bulding. But this time he thought why not walk on the street. Zero turned a corror and wish he hadn't because right in fort of him where a few Navi's he never wanted to see. Shadowman, Blademan and Drillman.

"My my look who we have here," said Blademan who rasied his blade like arms.

"Cool it Blademan we have a job to do remember," said Shadowman.

"Yes and Zero just made it easy for us," said Drillman.

"Oh yeah I guess your job is to delete me well I am not the one who is going to be deleted," said Zero.

"Oh really I say you where out number," said a other voice.

Zero turned around and looked at the new comes Beastman, Flashman, Videoman and Sparkman he did not like the odds.

"Well even if I can not win do you really think I am going to lie down and let you win," said Zero he pulled out his Z-saber.

"Come and get me," said Zero.

* * *

"So the darkloids are trying to take over net city by making apart of they net work," said Blue .

"Yes and if we don.t stop them soon the whole of net city will be under they contorl," said Mr Famous.

"What oh no the Darkloid and Grave world navi's have appear in net city and are attacking some other navi," said one of the computer contorlers.

"What let me see," said Chaud he looked on the computer there where attacking Zero.

"Guys Zero is out number we have to get there now," said Chaud.

"Right let's go," said Lan. "Jack in Megaman."

"Jack in Roll," said Maylu.

"Jack in Gutsman," said Dex.

"Jack in Glide," said Yai.

"Jack in Iceman," said Troy.

"Jack in Protoman," Said Chaud.

"POWER UP," there all said together and ramed there PET plugs in to the computer. The navi's all headed to net city a few street away from where Zero was.

"What the how did we ned up here," said Megaman.

"So nice you could join us," said a voice.

4 beams of light shot from the sky and hit the ground and then Slashman, Burnerman, Swordman and Desertman appear.

"Slash," said Roll.

"Oh great she is here," said Slashman to him self. "I have no choice I have a mission to do."

Megaman looked at Slashman this was it there had a chance to get Slashman back and there where going to have to take it.

"Lan should we?" asked Megaman.

"Yeah do it," said Lan.

"Ok guys let's do it we have one chance Slashman I challage you to a one on one duel, me vs you," said Megaman.

"And the others?" said Slashman.

"We will chose 3 of us to take on the other Darkloids," said Protoman.

"Ok then it's a deal," said Slashman.

"What are you doing," said Burnerman.

"You seem to forget your place Burnerman," said Slashman.

Burnerman shut up right away after that.

"Ok let's go who is fighting," said Slashman.

"I am fighting Burnerman," said Protoman. "Gutsman will fight Swordman, and Iceman will fight Desertman."

"Ok let's go," said Slashman. "Attack."

The Navi's ran at each other no one saw Roll and Glide holding Vaccina chip buster's. Ready to fire at any moment.

* * *

Zero blocked a attack from both Blademan and Shadowman. Just before there made contact with his head but Zero was not going to to be able to keep this up for much longer, however somthing was werid about this battle Beastman and Flashman where not even attacking while Drillman Blademan Shadowman Videomand and Sparkman lay down attack after attack. Beastman and Flashman stood there like there where waiting for somthing.

"I have had all I can take Battle chip. Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon." Said Zero and huge cannon appear on his arms.

"Program advance ZETA CANNON." Yelled Zer and fire it Videoman and Sparkman where able to avoid the attack the Grave world navi's where not so lucky.

"Shadowman Deleted."

"Drillman Deleted."

"Blademan Deleted."

"Who's next," said Zero as the light from the program advance disappeard.

"I am still going to record your deletion," said Videoman.

"And your deletion will be a really bright spark," said Sparkman.

* * *

"MegaBuster," said Megaman and fired a rain of laser at Slashmna who blocked it all with this steel sword.

"Nice try," said Slashman.

"Burning neo attack," said Burnerman as he tried over and over to hit Protoman with his blue fire blades but miss all the time.

"Lion head," said Desertman sending a Lion head attack at Iceman who fozen it with his Ice bomb.

"Gut Punch," said Gutsman landing a Punch on Swordman and konck his sword out of his hand.

"No a little help here," said Swordman.

"Help your self I am busy," said Slashman.

Swordman was about to run to pick up his sword when a shockwave from Gutsman hammer hit him.

"Swordman logging out."

"Battle chip Long sword in and download," said Chaud.

The long sword appear on Protoman's arm and he ram it right on to Burnerman.

"Burnerman logging out."

Desertman looked to see he was out number now and logged out by him self. Now only Megaman and Slashman where left fighting.

"Elite darkloids yeah right," said Slashman.

Megaman took a side look at Roll and Glide there nodded. Megaman returned the nodded and jump away from. Slashman then Roll and Glide fired the Vaccina chip busters the laser shot in to Slashman and hit him right on the logo he yelled in pain.

* * *

Zero was now not doing so well he was getting tried and slower if he did not do somthing soon then it would be the end of him. Suddenly Beastman looked in to the sky like he had hear somthing.

"Flashman he must go," said Beastman.

"Right," said Flashman and there turned around and ran to where Megaman and the others where.

Zero looked really confused then Videoman made the biggest mistaken of his life he attacked Zero when his back was truned. Zero got fire in his eyes turn arond and drive his saber in to Videoman and then in to Sparkman to. But he did not stop there he ram them both in to a wall and then with one last yell of pain there where gone.

"Videoman delete."

"Sparkman delete."

* * *

Slashman yelled louder as the Vaccina chip started to take hold and the dark chip started to break inside him. Suddenly Beastman and Flashman appear and blasted the chip gate that was next to Slashman. He fell to the ground and Beastman and Flashman ran up to him and helped him to his feet.

"You will pay for that pay with your life's," said Slashman. "First I will destory you then I will destory Shademan.

Megaman the other looked on and could not believe what there heard.

"What you are going to destory Shademan?" said Protoman.

"HAHAHAHA of course I am did you really think I would let him contorl me," said Slashman "Beastman and Flashman are my commanders and are on my side we will destory Shademan and take contorl of the darkloids but first I will destory you.

Suddenly Shademan appear.

"You truncoats," said Shademan he garb hold of them. "You will all pay for this." Shademan started to log out with them all but then Roll ran forward and garb him and then it happended.

"Shademan logging out."

"Slashman logging ou.t"

"Beastman logging ou.t"

"Flashman logging out."

"Roll logging out."

"Roll no." Came Maylu's voice but it was to late she was gone.

* * *

Shademan reappeard in the darkloid network with, Slashman and Roll, Beastman and Flashman where no where to be seen he chunked both of them to the ground.

"Now Slashman I could delete you but I give you on chance. Destory Roll and I will not delete you," he said.

"Yes master," said Slashman.

he turned to face Roll, Roll had a look of comptele terror on her face, Slashman raised his steel sword uo then he stopped he couldn't do it his soul was yelling to him not to delete her then.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG," Yelled Slashman.

Roll looked on of course the dark chip inside him was breaking so he was half good half evil.

"So you will not destory her then you will both die," said Shademan Burnerman appear.

"Let me destory them," he said.

"Yes of course," said Shademan.

Burnerman pointed his buster at them and fired there where both hit Roll got up from the ground after she was hit and looked over at Slashman.

"No," she said his data was falling apart.

"HAHAHA at last goodbye Slashman," said Burnerman he fired again then Roll jumped over to him before the attack hit. But there was no way she could get away either but then as if someone had made it thunder and lighting a light form around them.

Back at net savoir HQ.

"What the," said Blue he looked at his PET it was glowing and so was Maylu's.

"It's..." said Lan.

Slashman looked at Roll and felt him self disappear but for some reason so was Roll. Then his vison became clear and he was standing in a new navi suit it was pink on his chest. He had Roll's antenna coming out of his light blue hetmal and his navi suit below his chest was black.

"...Soul usion," said Lan.

"Soul usion?" said Blue who looked at his PET and saw Slashman in Roll soul form.

"HAHAHA you think that will save you take this," said Burnerman and fire but it did nothing to Slashman.

"What but how," said Burnerman.

"Roll and me fusion together remember and Roll can heal her self that power is now mine too," said Slashman. "And now Burnerman I am going to do wha.t I was going to do when I was a darkloid ROLL ARROW," Yelled Slashman Roll's bow formed on his arm and he shot a arrow at Burnerman.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO," Yelled Burnerman as it hit him.

"Burnerman logging out."

Shademan looked in horror and the he saw Slashman log out.

"NO HOW DID THIS HAPPEND," Yelled Slashman.

* * *

Two beams of light shot from the sky and laned in ACDC cyber world. One was Slashman and the other was Roll. There looked at each other and smlied then Roll jumped on Slashman's back give him a hug.

"Slash I am do glad your back," said Roll.

"Heh it all thanks to you," said Slashman.

"HEY GUYS," Yelled a voice.

Roll and Slashman looked to see. Megaman, Iceman, Gutsman, Glide, Protoman, and Zero runing up to them.

"GUTS," yelld Gutsman and garb Slashman in a hug when he got there.

"Gutsman glad you are back," he said.

"Yeah happy to see you to but you think you could let me have air," said Slashman.

Everyone laughted at that.

"It's great to see the old Slashman is back," said Megaman.

"Boy I tellya it great to be back," said Slashman.

"Hey Slashman," Came Blue's voice.

"Blue, boy it's great to hear you again," said Slashman.

"Slashman I...I words do not sum up how happy I am to see you again," said Blue.

"Same here," said Slashman.

Zero walked over to Slashman and punch him in the head.

"Ow what was that for," said Slashman.

"So now we are even for you trying to delete me bye," said Zero and he ran off.

"Hey come back here," said Slashman and ran after him.

The Op's and Navi's laughed and all was well. Slashman was once again where he belonged and with who he belonged.

* * *

The end.

(God I was so looking forward to this chapter please (I am begging you lol) review this chapter I hope you all enojyed now you see why the story is SlashmanXRoll it is so Slashman and Roll could soul fusion so the dark chip would be destory well hope you enjoy this fic the next chapter will be up soon)


	18. Episode 10 PT1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp**

**Episode 10**

**Fire VS Flame**

As the night sky appear over head when the sun disappear behind the hills. A Boy stood a listen as the sea broken on the rocks and looked at his PET, inside was his navi asleep but he guessed it was best to let him sleep. he smlied to him self.

"Slashman nice to have you back buddy," said Blue.

"It is nice isn't it," said a girls voice and Blue turned to see Maylu.

"Hey Maylu what you doing here," asked Blue.

"Came to see you I need to ask you somthing imported," answerd Maylu.

"Im..ported?" said Blue puzzled.

"Yeah it's about Slashman he's not a normal Navi is he," said Maylu.

Blue's mind raced if she knew that Slashman was...Then did she also know why he was here.

"He's your closed friend isn't he," said Maylu.

"What?" said Blue this was not what he had expected. "Yeah..he is in fact he has been my only friend."

"What about now," said Maylu.

"Well now he still is and now I also have other friends and so does he," said Blue looking at the sleeping Slashman.

* * *

The next day in net city.

"Slash hey nice to see you could join us," said Roll who ran over to hug him.

She was at the net arean with Megaman, Gutsman, Iceman, Glide and to his supise Protoman. Megaman was having a battle in the arean below while the rest wacthed.

"Hey guys so who's the unluck navi Megaman is going to beat today," said Slashman.

"Take a look," said Protoman.

Slashman looked to see Megaman battleing Flameman.

"Wow did not see that coming," said Slashman.

"The fomer world 3 guys have become our closed challages and now your back there are challage us none stop," said Roll.

"Now this is what I call a battle I have not saw a battle like this for a while," said the Battle overlooker.

"Well Flameman you have got better," said Megaman.

"Ai he has but he have a new power that you have not saw," said Mr Match.

"New?" started Lan.

"Power!" eneded Megaman.

"Show them Flameman," said Mr Match.

"Right Flame battle," said Flameman suddenly the arean floor turned in to fire.

"What the?" said Megaman,

"Hehe thanks to the new rules Flameman's power now goes up to the next level," said Mr Match.

"New rules?" asked Slashman,

"While you where a darkloid the rules of net battleing changed now here is what you need to know. Flameman is a fire type so if he fights on a fire type battle ground he will be raised to the next level. For the rest of that match and so will his attacks." said Glide,

"Ah I see." said Slashman,

"Heh nice move Match but you have on problem," said Lan.

"Ai and what may that be," said Match.

"This," said Lan. "Water blade Battlechip in and download," Lan downloaded the chip and Megaman ramed the blade in to the ground which not only turned the ground back to normal. But eneded up covering Flameman in a tower of water.

"Ah no jack out Flameman," said Mr Match.

Flameman logging out.

"Nice match Lan lad but I win next time," said Mr Match.

"I will hold you to that," said Lan.

* * *

"Hey Slashman nice to see you up and about," said Megaman and held out his hand to Slashman.

"Nice to see you again on friendly turns," said Slashman taking his hand.

"I tell you one thing it's not been the same without you," said Megaman.

"Hey thanks," said Slashman.

"Yeah we almost miss you," said Zero who jumped from a building to join the group.

"Zero what gives us the trouble of your visit today," asked Protoman in his mock voice.

"Listen white hair if I want to hang out with my friends that my choice," said Zero.

"I would much rather have white hair then be a stupid blonde," said Protoman.

"Er Protoman I think you may what to take that back," said Iceman.

"Ssh I am going to show this stupid blonde why all blondes are stupid," said Protoman.

"Er Proto I think you should listen," said Glide who was now backing away from Roll just like the other where.

"I said be quite," said Protoman.

"Gutsman tell Protoman to listen," said Gutsman.

Protoman turned around to tell them to shut up but was meet by a really mad Roll.

"All blondes are stupid eh," said Roll.

"I think we should all look away now it about to get ugly," said Megaman.

"I think your right Megaman," said Slashman.

Protoman stood there he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"ROLL BLAST," said Roll and sent Protoman across the ground which Protoman had ment to avoid.

The other navi where wide eyed and then all started to laught.

"Wow the great Protoman sent flying by a girl," said Zero.

"You want to be next Zero keep talking," said Roll in a mad tone but blushed with pride at the same time.

"Well I think we have the rest of the day to just relax and have fun and I think we all have earn it," said Megaman.

"I am sorry you guys had to fight the darkloids all that time," Slashman. "I must of almost delete you,"

"Hey don't worry about Slash you where under the control of a Darkchip. We all have Darkside me Megaman and Protoman know what you when though better then anynoe," said Roll.

"Thanks guys," said Slashman.

* * *

Flameman sat in his PET with his eyes closed once again he had losed to Megaman he knew that he should beable to bet him, and he also felt like Mr Match was holding somthing back from him.

"Your guess is right," said a female voice.

Flameman looked behind him to see a girl net navi who he had never saw before.

"Who are you?" asked Flameman.

"I am Slur and I am here to free you from the chains your Op has placed you in," said Slur.

"What do you mean," said Flameman. "Lord Match is my friend."

"Really close your eyes and see the truth," said Slur she placed her hand on her chest and then she had a light in her hand that she placed on Flameman's head.

Flashback

"What do you mean?" said Mr Match looking at his computer.

"I know you miss Heatman and Fireman greatly but using the last bit of data I can give you a more powerful Navi but you must repay me. By useing it to cause chaos," said Slur.

"But I..." said Mr Match.

"So your answer is no?" said Slur.

"Yes..I mean no give me this new navi," said Mr Match.

"Verywell," said Slur.

Mr Match's PET blinked to life and on it appear Flameman and next to his PET appear. A dimensional chip appear next to it.

"Now go make chaos," said Slur.

End Flashback

"You see he placed you in chains and never told you who you really are. I have come to give you solo navi stauts and give you the power to move from world to world at will," said Slur. "All you have to do is remove a little promble by the name of Megaman."

"I will do it Megaman will be destroy," said Flameman.

"Verywell," Slur fired a beam at Flameman and then it was complete he was now a Solo navi.

To be contiued...

* * *

(I know it seem werid let me explain what is going on Slur and Duo are tarining Megaman and his friends for the final battle but to do this there must make chaos for them to fight so that is why there still seem like bad guys while in fact there are not the next chapter will be up some time next week I know this one was small but it late here) 


	19. Episode 10 PT2

Megaman Nt Warrior Sp  
Episode 10  
Fire Vs Flame

Megaman looked at his friend Slashman his eye where warm but also looking for answers.

"Your not who you say you are, are you?" said Megaman.

"Don't be silly of course I am who else would I be," said Slashman.

"No more games Slashman it time you told all you know," said Megaman.

Slashman looked at his ally he could not beleive it had come to this.

"Did Lan put you up to this," said Slashman.

"Lan does not know any of this it 12:00pm he is a sleep, If you need to be sure we can go to my PET," said Megaman.

"No but there is nothing to find out," said Slashman.

"Slashman I know there is," said Megaman.

"No there isn't because if there was. I would of known," said a voice and Zero jumped down from a cyber block.

"Well ok Zero if you say so. I'll see you guys later," said Megaman and logged out.

"Phew thanks Zero he almost had me there," said Slashman.

'Don't worry about it we have to keep this quite and not let them know," said Zero.

"Yeah your right there if there knew then who knows what could happen," said Slashman.

* * *

Flameman smiled to him self it was time to make his move now while Mr Match was still asleep he disappear out of his PET.

* * *

Menwhile at Lan's Maylu's Chaud's and Blue's houses there PET came alive and Mr Famous got them up and told them of a fire down town.

"What can't the fire fights do that," said Lan who was still half a sleep.

"There would if there where normal fires up there are cyber fires," said Mr Famous.

"What...?" said Lan still half asleep,

"LAN WAKE THE HELL UP AND GET DOWN TOWN NOW," The others all yelled which did wake him up.

"If only that worked other days," said Megaman.

In 5 mintues down town R Slashman and R Protoman who where the frist there where put out the fires best there could.

"Water tower," said R Slashman sending a tower of water at one.

"Aqua sword," said R Protoman and put a other one out.

Lan then appear and ran at the Dimensional Area and sloted in the Synchro chip and appear in side the area as R Megaman.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE Water tower, Aqua Blade, Aqua Sword, Aqua shot, AQUA WAVE," said R Megaman and sent a wave over a building that put out the fire over the building.

Maylu finally got there and cross fusion and together there put out the last of the fires. The Dimensional Area disappear and there all crossed out,

"Ok what just happended call me cazry but I did not see any Navi around to make these fires," said Blue.

The PET started to beep.

"It seem you got there a few second later the cams in that area show there was a navi there unfouthly we can not see who it is." said Mr Famous.

* * *

The next day.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" asked Lan.

"It what I have to do my dad whats me and Iceman around in case the net goes off line. He needs me there it can't be helped Lan," said Troy.

"But Troy," said Lan.

"I know Lan but hey look on the bright side you will be getting a big supise when my replacment comes. Well I better get to the air port see you I have already told the others," said Troy he waved and walked away.

"Bye Troy come back so," said Lan.

"Flameman answer me," Yelled Mr Match in to his PET but no answer came.

"Mr Match what wrong with you your yelling is make our tip's low," said Maddy.

"Flameman is not answering me," said Mr Match.

"Well I say we sent in our navis to get him to answer you before we get no money at all," said annoyed Count Zap.

"Jack in Elceman."

"Jack in Wackoyman."

"Jack in Magicman."

"Power up," there all said and the 3 navi flew in to the net but has soon as there laned there where all forced to log out by a blast of flame Mr Match looked at his PET and Flameman appear.

"Hello my op I would like you to know that I am taking over," He said and disappear a light appear in the room and Flameman appear in the real world he garb the fomer world 3 op's and shut all of them but Mr Match in a locker.

"Now for you your going to be bait for Megaman and his little friends," said Flameman.

* * *

Mr Famous typed on the keyboard like there was no tomorew trying to find where the Asteroid navi and fianlly he found in at number 1 curry, and he send a message to Lan, Dex, Blue, Chaud, and Maylu but he knew it was hopless but there was one navi that could help, and Mr Famous started to look for him on the net.

* * *

Flameman blasted fire all over the street outside number 1 curry he was going to burn it to the ground if he had to.

"Flameman stop right that," Yelled a voice.

Flameman looked over to see Lan, Dex, Chaud, Maylu and Blue holding there PET and ready to cross fusion.

"I am ready where you are," said Flameman.

"Let's go for it," said Lan.

The Dimensional area appear and there all cross fusioned and where ready to fight Flameman.

"We are not letting you off the hook this time," said Lan.

Flameman smiled and chucked Mr Match over to them.

"Thought you may like him back," said Flameman.

"Flameman has gone out of control he has become a solo navi" said Mr Match.

"Ready guys," said Lan.

There all nodded.

Flameman did not wait he shot fire at them there avoid it but had little time to download a battle chip before he fired again.

"Aqua sword," said R Slashman and drived at Flameman but was hit by a blast of fire.

"Slash!" came Rolls voice.

"Don't worry Roll he will pay for that," said Maylu.

"Maylu Together," said R Megaman.

"Ok," said R Roll.

"Water tower," said R Roll.

"Aqua shot," said R Megaman.

The two attacks raced forward but it was no good there where gone before there even got near Flameman a wall of fire stopped them and then Flameman blasted them with fire, and made them cross out he then did the same to R Slashman. He looked over a R Gutsman and R Protoman.

"Long ago there where two net navis then Flameman destroy them the end," said Flameman he blasted R Gutsman and R Protoman with fire to and then there crossed out too.

"HAHAHAHA no one can beat me," said Flameman.

"Oh yeah," said a voice "fire bomb."

A fire bomb hit Flameman and standing there was Fireman,

"Fireman?" said Mr Match.

Fireman looked at his fomer op and then the PET came to life and said conntion to Fireman.

"Ok here we go Flame tower battle chip in download," said Me Match.

Fireman sent a flame tower at Flameman which supisly worked and hit him full force Flameman tryed to blast fire at Fireman but he avoided it.

"Fire sword battle chip in download," said Mr Match, Fireman got a Fire sword on his arm and he drived at Flameman the sword ramed right in to him he yelled in pain, and his data fell apart and then a last yell of pain came put of him and then his data exploed with a blast of light and the only one there was Fireman.

The Dimensiosal area disappear and Fireman reappear on Mr Matchs's PET.

* * *

Later in number 1 curry cyber world

"Fireman oh boy is it good to see you again," said Megaman.

"It's good to be back little man I must say I missed you all," said Fireman.

"Same for us we missed you big time Flameman was not the same," said Elceman.

"Flameman was hot but Fireman was hotter," said Magicman.

All the navis laughted at that.

"Fireman," said Mr Match.

"Yes?" said Fireman.

"I am sorry for giving you up for Flameman," said Mr Match.

"Mr Match," said Fireman.

"Yes?" said Mr Match.

"There is nothing we can not burn and your heart and my heart burn with the same light," said Fireman.

"He right there," said Lan has he and his friends walked in.

"Lan lad let me take you," said Mr Match then suddnely Maylu's Dex's Blue's and Mr Match hands glowed and there on the hand was the crest of Duo.

"You guys have been marked by Duo!" said Chaud.

"Du...o," there said and looked up to see his astroild.

The End

* * *

(Yeah Fireman is back in town sorry to Flameman fan's but I like Fireman much better then Flameman and more people marked with the crest of Duo and can anyone guess who troy replacement will beand about the program advacne it fake so it's not a real one) 


	20. Episode 11 PT1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp**

**Episode 11**

**Darkloids Fall**

The plane landed at DenTech City airport and a girl wearing a white dress with black hair and a pink and white flower walked off she smiled.

"It's great to be here again," said the girl.

A little beeping came from her PET.

"We all know why you want to be here Jasmine," said her net naiv who was a medic type navi.

"Oh I guess we don't know why you want to be here Medi," said Jasmine.

"If you are talking about because I kinda hear Megaman in not seeing anyone then your wrong," said Medi who crossed her arms and turned her back.

Jasmine gigged it was most know to alot of net navis. That Medi had a thing for Megaman but Megaman if he had notcied did not feel the same. But it was possbile he was just beening dim like always. "Well lets get going we should not be late," said Jasmine.

* * *

At Net Savoir HQ.

Slashman and Megaman faced each other in the tarining arean.

"Ok Slashman this may hurt but we have to try," Dr Hikari.

"I know but we have to know if i can do this," said Slashman.

"He is going to be ok right?" said Blue.

"He will be fine," said Dr Hikari he fired a ray at Slashman and his data started to fall apart. Megaman took hold of him there logos started to glow then there was a blasted and there where thorw across the tarining arean. Slashman was ok and so was Megaman.

"I don't get this how come Slashman was able to soul unsion with Roll but not with anyone else, it is kinda like Slashman and Roll has some kind of bond," said Dr Hikari.

"Well there mudomu," said Blue as Lan placed his hand over Blue mouth.

Dr Hikari walked away and Lan took his hand off Blue mouth.

"Lan tell me why you just tryed to kill me," said Blue.

"If my dad hear that Slashman and Roll where is love Slashman and Roll would be take away and tested on. My dad loves this stuff but I think that is better if he does not know this," said Lan.

"Yes it is best," said Mr Famous who was working near by. "By the way two should come with me Tory replacedment is here." Lan and Blue followed Mr Famous out of the room and in to the hall where Maylu Chaud Yai and Dex where waiting for them.

"Let me show you your new team mate you can come in," said Mr Famous.

The friends gasped as Jasmine walked in.

"Jasmine!" said Lan supised.

"Lan!" said Jasmine who ran forward and garbed his hands to shake them. This made Maylu a little bit jealous Chaud, Yai, Dex and Blue saw this and turned around to give a little laught.

* * *

In the cyber world

"Hiya Medi," said Megaman holding Medi hands to shake them and Medi was doing the same.

"Hello Megaman," said Medi brushing abit even if it was just shaking hands having her hands held by Megaman made her go red.

"So this is the Medi you told us about," said Slashman.

"Oh I forgot you never meet her," said Megaman.

Roll stood right up and looked annoyed. "Hpmh glad he didn't," said Roll she had be jealous of Medi before and was still alittle bit even if she knew Slashman whould show no love interest in her at all.

"My name is Medi Megaman sent my Op a lot of e-mails about you," said Medi now shaking his hands.

"Really what did he say?" said Slashman.

"Well he never told me you where cute but. He said that you where a evil darkloid," said Medi .

Slashman let go of Medi hands kneel down in a corror and got black lined.

"Why me," he said.

Medi looked puzzled the other just sweat dorpped.

* * *

back in the real world.

"Well seeing as you all know each other there is no need to go past all that red tape thing," said Mr Famous.

"Well it nice to have some one else that can not do cross fusion," said Yai.

"But I can come watch," said Jasmine she ran to the Cross fusion test bay with Mr Famous.

"Shychro chip slot-in CROSS FUSION," she said.

The lighted glowed frist Medi's glows formed around her left hand then her right hand soon after her boots her dress chanaged to match Medi's then she got Medi hat and visor, and the cross fusion was comptele. A test bot came out of the roof.

"Let me show you had useful I can be," said R Medi. "Battle chip cannon."

A cannon formed around R Medi's arm and she shot 3 of the test bots with one blast. A few more bots appear behind her.

"Battle chip long sword," she said and turned around and slashed the bots in one go.

"Wow thats great Jasmine," said Lan.

"Hpmh me and Roll could to that," said Maylu once again abit jealous.

"Battle chip Hi-Cannon hyper download," said R Medi.

"Is that," said Chaud.

"Program advance Giga cannon," said R Medi she fried and destory the last of the test bots she crossed out and then her PET fell and she catch it and smiled.

* * *

Bass flew above net city and was really displeased.

"Kid grave you have failled me to much your body is now mine again," he said.

* * *

In the Grave World base

Kid grave felt like he was beening choked. Then he fell to the ground then he stood back up but now Bass was in command of his body.

* * *

Mewhile in The Darkloid network.

"Hm it seems that I should of been more careful when I chose my Darkloids," said Shademan as he looked at the now tied up Flashman and Beastman. "However I am willing to give you to one more chance."

"What makes you think we will follow your orders now," said Beastman.

"Oh you will are you will be destory," said Shademan. "It is time we made the final attack."

* * *

"So Medi and Megaman are what in a reletionship?" asked Slashman he was confused the way there acted really did seem like there where in one.

"I don't think so but it's hard to tell now," said Roll. "By the way what do you think of her," said Roll rasieing a eye borw at him.

"She's ok I guess," said Slashman not comptele sure what Roll mented.

"Really you feel no stonger feels towards her?" asked Roll.

"No not at all," said Slashman.

Roll smiled then if fell when Medi log in and hooked her arm with Slashman's.

"Ready to go Slash," she asked.

"Oh yeah I also forgot I am taking Medi out to show her the new net cafe that opened in net city. Cya Roll," said Slashman and was half walked and half pulled away with Medi .

"Oh...oh MEN!" said Roll.

* * *

At school that day.

"So your telling me that Slashman just left you and when off with Medi," said Blue Roll had logged in to his PET somthing she had not done when Slashman had returned.

"Yeah he did and he did not even seem like he cared that he was leaving me," said Roll.

Blue sighed. "Roll don't you think you over reacting abit," said Blue.

"I AM NOT OVER REACTING!" Yelled Roll.

Blue sweat dropped.

"Ok I will talk to Slashman for ya," said Blue.

"Thanks now I have to go Maylu will be wondering where I am," said Roll and disappeard then Slashman reappear.

"Phew thanks Blue Roll really needs to stop this jealousy thing," said Slashman.

"Yeah but she is right you know you should not have left her like that," said Blue.

"It not like I had a choice, you know. I did say I would take her if Megaman was not busy Megaman would of took her," said Slashman.

"Yeah guess so," said Blue.

Blue looked up at the clock a few more mintueds the bell rang and finally it was the summer holidays. The class ran out and Lan, Blue, Dex, Yai, Maylu and Jasmine who was waiting for them outside headed for the park so did the net navis.

* * *

In the cyber world park.

"So what should we do over the summer guys," asked Megaman.

"Well we could go the net city and battle," said Slashman.

"Do we have to after all me and you could go to the moonlight hill I hear it lovely to watch the sun set in the cyber world there," said Roll.

"Hm I have never hear of that place," said Medi. "Maybe Slashman could show me it tonight."

Roll garb Slashman in a hug that also made him choke to death.

"No he won't we have plans tonight," said Roll which was a lie.

"Oh ok then Megaman can you take me," asked Medi.

"Lan...?" asked Megaman.

"I don't see why not," said Lan.

Megaman sighed, "Ok."

"Anyway Slash we better be going," said Medi.

"Going where?" asked Roll.

"She wants me to take her to the battle arena to show her some battle using the new chip deck system," said Slashman.

"Yep that right," said Medi and hooked her arm with Slashman then Roll hooked her arm with Slashman's other arm the two net navis pulled on his arms the other navis just sweat dorpped. Slashman felt like he would be pulled apart at anymoment so he logged out before that happended.

"Now look what you did," said Roll to Medi.

"What I did," said Medi.

"Yeah tell her it was her fault wasn't it guys," said Roll.

"No tell her it was her fault," said Medi.

"Er I think I hear Ms Yai calling," said Gilde and logged out.

"Dex call Gutsman," said Gutsman and also logged out.

"Well Megaman," there both said.

"Hm what that Lan a darkloid attack lets go," said Megaman and logged out leaveing the to mad girl navis to fight it out by them selfs.

To Be contuied...

* * *

(Not much happending in his chapter but it is really just a filler so I don't fall short of my 15 episode traget let me explain the thing with Medi Roll and Slashman in this chapter I see Medi as a real flirt in the anime so I thought why not put that in as a funny part I thought it was funny anyway but can any one guess who she is really going for it's not Slashman) 


	21. Episode 11 PT2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp  
Epsiode 11  
Darkloids Fail**

Roll sat with Slashman in ACDC cyber world Slashman was bored.

"Roll why are we just stting he doing nothing?" asked Slashman.

Roll did not answer.

"Roll you ok?" asked Slashman he was worred about her she had not been the same lately.

"Well it just I feel like I may be losing you," said Roll.

"Wow back up a second what do you mean," said Slashman.

"Come on don't tell me you have not saw the way Medi looks at you," said Roll.

"Oh I see Roll you don't have to worry about that I would never leave you I love you," said Slashman and held her hands in his.

Roll then broken down and throw her arms around Slashman.

"I knew you wouldn't and I am glad please tell me you will never leave me foe some one like Medi," said Roll.

Slashman smiled. "I will never leave you I swear it," said Slashman.

"I know you won't," said Roll.

"Well isn't this sweet," came a growling voice.

Suddenly a claw flew out from the shadow and was blocked by Slashman's sword.

"Loseing you touch Beastman," said Slashman.

"You will lose more then your touch when this is over," said Beastman.

"Hey Roll care for alittle team work," said Slashman.

"Right," she said smileing. "Heart Slash," she sent a wave of hearts at Beastman who fell back then he got slashed by Slashman sword.

"Is that all you got," said Slashman.

"Take this," said Beastman he sent his claws at Roll and Slashman who jumped out of the way.

"Yo Blue Maylu alittle help here," said Roll.

The navi logos glowed then voice came over the net.

"Wide sword battle chip in download," came Blue's voice.

"Water tower battle chip in download," came Maylu's voice.

Sword ran forward as the sword appear and slashed Beastman then Roll sent the water tower carshing in to him.

"ARGH you wil pay for that," said Beastman and he disappeard.

Beastman logging out.

* * *

Megaman sighed Medi had refused to let go of his arm the hole time he was around and it was started to go num.

"Medi can you please..." his voice tailed off before he pushed Medi down on the ground as a light blast came right for them.

"Who there," said Megaman.

Flashman appeared.

"Hello Megaman I came to put a little light in to your life," said Flashman. "Neo light that is," he fired again this time just missing Megaman.

"Lan should we," said Megaman.

"Lets go blaster battle chip in download," said Lan.

Megaman formed his blasted and fired at Flashman who blocked it with a sheild.

"Oh yeah try this Medi capsule," said Medi and chucked a capsule at the sheild it disappear.

"What but how," said Flashman.

"Bamboo sword battle chip in download," said Lan.

Megaman raced forward with his bamboo sword and started to slash at Flashman, Flashman parry with Megaman, Medi then out of no where kicked Flashman in the back it sent him headlong in to Megamans sword he roared in pain.

"You," he said he aimed a Neo light at Medi then was hit by Megaman's Mega buster which made him yell.

"I get you for that I will be back," said Flashman.

He took one last look at Medi and Megaman and then disappear.

Flashman logging out.

* * *

Else where Napalmman and Searchman had been asigned to look out, and it was not long before Napalmman had got bored.

"I am so bored Nenji lets go," said Napalmman.

"No Nenjiro we have ajob to do," said Nenji.

"IT'S NAPALMMAN NOT NENJIRO," yelled Napalmman which made his PET go hot and Nenji ended up pasting it to the other hand till it cooled down.

Suddenly Searchman saw somthing move in the network.

"Something is coming," said Searchman.

"Ok get ready Searchman," said Laika.

"You to Nenjiro," said Nenji.

"NAPALMMAN,"

Suddenly planet came out of the ground and started to tie up the navis.

"Grr what," said Napalmman and fired a wave of fire at the ground to burn them off.

"No no thats not nice," said a voice Planetman walked in to view. "Time for your deletion."

"Oh yeah take his," said Napalmman. "Napalm cannon," he said and fired Planetman avoid it.

"Scope gun," said Searchman and fired to but Planetman was avoid all the shots.

"Try harder," said Planetman.

"You want harder fine," said Napalmman.

He slamed his arms in to the ground and a few cannons appaer and started to hit Planetman from all sides above them stood the cloaked figuer of Bass.

"Well done," he said.

Searchman locked on to Planetman.

"Warpgun in and download," came Laika voice.

Searchman changed the warp gun then fired it, it ripped in to Planetman leaving nothing but a cloud of data behind. When Napalmman and Searchman logged out to tell the net police Bass jumped down and fused with Planetmans data.

"What a waste of a darkloid."

* * *

Later at Net savoir HQ.

"So you where attacked too." said Mr Famous.

"Yeah we where," said Laika.

"So that makes me Lan Jasmine Maylu Laika and Nenji all tragets but I don't get why the other did not get attacked," said Blue.

"Thats what I wanted to know why just you guys and not us," said Chaud who stood with Dex and Yai.

"I can answer that," said a voice from a near by computer it was Zero "This look familer" the srceen showed a data wave.

"Thats a dimensional area data wave," said Mr Famous.

"Yeah but look at the power reading it could cover half of Den tech city," said Zero. "Which I am sure is why there attacked the place there attacked is where there plan to set the dimensional converters,"

"So there did not want anynoe round while there where placing them," said Lan.

"Unfoughtly by coming here we gave them what there wanted," said Maylu.

"Yeah the dimensional converters are maybe already placed there," said Blue.

Suddenly as if in answer to there question the ground started to shake and then it happend a huged Dimensional Area opend and it coverd half of Den Tech city darkloids appear in the real world Shademan, Beastman and Flashman appear right out side the room that the team where in.

"Oh man this is bad," said Lan.

"Well there is one thing you can do I see some of you can not cross fusion," said Zero.

"Oh thanks for pointing that out," said Yai.

"You miss understand me I need you to jack in Gilde and Napalmman so we can disable to dimensional area," said Zero.

"Then you will need Searchman to find the IP," said Laika.

"Thats the plan you ready?" asked Zero.

"Lets do it," said Yai.

"Jack in Gilde."

"Searchman."

"Napalmman."

"Power up," there all said.

Zero Napalmman Searchman and Gilde all raced to the areas to disable the dimensional area.

"I guess we know what comes next," said Lan as he looked at the door getting banned down.

"Lets go," said Chaud.

"Shychro chip slot-in," there all said.

Lan Cross fusion started 1st Megaman boots cliped on then his gloves then his logo appear and the hetmal came on to his head.

Chauds started the same at the end however his haird when long and down his back.

The same with Maylu's cross fusion.

Blue's cross fusion happended the same as Lan's untill the end when the sword appear on his back.

Then Dex's started fisrt the body amour then Gutsman huge arms and hands then his logo.

Jasmine cross fision ended the tarnsformton and there stood 6 cross fusion navis.

The door came down and Shademan walked in.

"Ah what do we have here," said Shademan.

"This," there all said together.

"Mega buster."

"Proto sword."

"Steel sword."

"Roll Arrow."

"Medi Capsule."

"Guts punch."

Shadman was hit back with the force.

"Flashman Beastman get them," said Shademan.

"Right," there said Beastman jumped in to the fight with R Slashman and R Protoman there swords a good match for his claws Flashman started to fire at the other all avoiding and taking pot shots.

* * *

Zero slashed a few virus out of the way Gilde shot a few more Napalmman also getting his fair share.

"Gah there are so many," said Zero.

"Flame tower."

"Water Tower."

"Magic Fire."

"Elec blaze."

Zero looked over to see the world 3 navis helping out.

"We will take care of them you guys get to the convters," said Fireman.

"Right," said Zero.

* * *

"I must say Beastman you have lost a lot of skill," said Slashman.

Beastman roar and slashed again this time Protoman cut his arm off.

"Lights out," said Protoman he and Slashman ram there sword in then it happended.

Beastman deleted.

"Neo light," said Flashman senting blast after blast at the cross fusion navis.

"Guts punch," said R Gutsman knock him towards R Roll.

"Heart Slash," said R Roll it sent Flashman to R Medi.

"Medi kick," it sent him head for R Megaman.

"Bye bye," said R Megaman.

"Battle chip Long sword," said R Megaman and then deleted Flashman.

Flashman deleted.

Shademan stood alone.

"Crush noise," he said it hit the naivs but there did not even fall over.

"What no," said Shademan.

"PROGRAM ADVNCE," There all said together.

"Hi-Cannon hyper download," said R Megaman and R Medi together.

"Flame aqua elce bamboo sword download" said Chaud and Roll together.

"Cannon Hi-Canno Mega-Cannon download," said R Slashman and R Gutsman together.

"Giga cannon," said R Medi and R Megaman and fired.

"Element sword," said R Roll and R Protoman and sent the ave of power out.

"Zeta Cannon," said R Slashman and R Gutsman and fired.

The power joined together and headed for Shademan just as Zero in the Cyber world hit the

dimensional converters but it was to late to save Shademan he blow up in a cloud of data that filled the whole room. The leader of the darkloids was gone the dimensional area disappeard and there all crossed out. Napalmman Gilde and Searchman re appear on there PETs, and Zero re appear on the computer sreecn the darkloids where gone for good.

* * *

In the darkloid network the few remaining darkloids stood as the sreecn came on the shadow man stood up

"You have failed me and now you will see who I really am."

Suddenly he show him self to be Bass he came in to the network and destory the remaining darkloids and took there data.

"Soon Megaman soon."

The End.

* * *

(I loved doing this chapter alot of action it it please review it) 


	22. Epsiode 12 PT 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp**

**Episode 12 Slur No More**

A normal day it was in Dec tech city untill a exploed cause a building to fall donw lucky it was emepty then with out any waring a net navi appear in the real world it was ginat and it was Blademan Blue was on top of a building and saw him.

"Oh not again Blademan just will not stary down will he," said Blue.

"Well you know what to do," said Slashman.

"Yep call Mr Famous," said Blue.

"Let me guess you want a Dimensional Area," said Mr Famous.

"Oh would you that would be so helpfuly," said Blue.

"Ok Dimensional Area go," said Mr Famous.

"Ok here we go Slashman," said Blue.

"Shyrcho chip slot in CROSSFUSION."

The cross fusion started frist Slashman boots then his gloves then his helmet a sword cliped to his back and the cross fusion was comptele R Slashman jumped down to where Blademan was.

"Nice day," said R Slashman. "Battlechip V-Gun," said R Slashman and fired his V-Gun at Blademan he sheild him self with his Blade like arms

"Try again," said Blademan.

"Battlechip long sword," said R Slashman and jumped at Blademan there parry for a while till Blademan made the mistaken of going for R Slashman head. That is when R Slashman ram his sword in to Blademan chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH," yelled Blademan and then disappear in a exploed of data. The D-Area disappear and Blue crossed out,

Slur had watch the whole thing.

"There are getting better that did not take long," said Slur before disappear.

* * *

"Sorry we could not get there we where to far away," said Lan.

"Heh it not like I could not handle Blademan by my self we beat the Darkloids so other then the navi's Duo sends we have had nothing else to deal with," said Blue.

"That really troubles me," said Jasmine who had been hanging around with Lan and Blue ever since she got here it was really annoying Blue that she had to be ever where. But he fiugner he had to get use to it she was Tory replament, and there did need some one else but why could there have not just had Laika or Nenji anyone other then Jasmine.

"Why?" asked Lan.

"Well you told me that Grave world was attacking a lot I have been here 5 weeks now and no attack from Grave world," she said.

Lan thought for a moment she was right Grave world had not done anything the last time there had been attack was when there had tryed to delete Zero, and even then it had not been Grave world alone the Darkloid had been there too.

"I am sure that we will hear from them soon maybe Wily gave up again," said Lan.

* * *

Kid grave now Bass in control of his body walked in to Wily inner chamber Wily looked out raged.

"I said never bother me in here," said Wily.

Kid Grave walked over to the computer and pluged him self in.

"What are you doing," said Wily.

"You will see," said Kid Grave he clicked his finger and then a Dimensional Area appear around the base.

"What," said Wily then suddenly Bass appear.

"Bass but it can't be," said Wily.

"I am hurt you seem like you don't want me here Wily," said Bass.

"Get out of here," said Wily.

"No I don't think I will I chose to stray as the leader of Grave world," said Bass.

"What you can not take over I am Grave worlds leader," said Wily.

Bass garbed Wily by the neck and started to crush his neck "Now what did you say," said Bass he chunked Wily in to a glass tube.

"Give my welcome to the net savoirs," said Bass and pushed a buttom the galls tube rocktal out of the Grave world base and head for Den tech city.

"This is mine now," said Bass and laughed evily.

* * *

Roll was walking in net city with Rush when she ran in to Naplamman and Searchman she had not realy meet the two of them so she decide she may as well get to know them as there where helping out more and more.

"Hi you know me right I am Roll Maylu's net navi," said Roll.

"Ah yes we know you may I say it is a really nice meeting you," said Naplamman.

Roll was sure if Naplamman had a mouth he would of kissed her hand he had that kind of air to his voice.

"I am Searchman you know that I am ranked high in Sharoo's Net Savoir ranks," said Searchman.

"If you are ranked high why are you here in Tokoy," asked Roll.

"Well we where called here has parhters to help you guys out just like Medi was," said Naplamman which he then look like he had saw a ghost.

"I was not supose to tell you that," said Naplamman.

"You idot Nenjiro," said Nenji.

"IT'S NAPLAMMAN," yelled Naplamman and heated this Pet which almost burn Nenji's hands.

Roll let out a small giggle even if it was not nice of Naplamman to do that it was a really funny reletionship Nenji and Naplamman had. In fact it was hard to beleive that Naplamman had been a navi sent by Duo he was so unasteroid navi like Roll did not know if he had any asteroid navi feelings in him at all. Megaman had told her that when Naplamman had got a D-Chip sloted in to his PET it had made him evil. For a few moments but after Nenji stop him and Lan from deleteing him the D-Chip affect seemed to disappear.

"So tell me you 4 seem like your really skilled do you like it here in Tokoy," asked Rol.l

"I do did not think much of it at frist but it pretty nice," said Searchman.

"I love it here some many net navi's what to battle and I get to blow them all up," said Napalmman.

* * *

Menwhile at the Net Savoir HQ.

"What Wily," asked Lan has he and Chaud had been called to HQ.

"Yes we was sent he and put in a cell some time again," said Mr Famous.

"But how," said Chaud.

"We don't know but when he asked he said he would only tell you too," said Mr Famous.

Lan and Chaud where showed to the Cell block and to where Wily was.

"Ah so you two have come at last," said Wily.

"Ok so we are here what do you have to say," said Lan.

"I guess you have not found it yet," said Wily.

"Found what?" asked Chaud.

"The huge dimensioal area that is covering my base it been take over by a net navi I am sure you are familer with," said Wily.

"Who?" asked Lan.

"Bass the ulimate destroying program," said Wily.

Outside the cell block Mr Famous watched with Blue.

"Looks like he fianlly showed him self," said Blue.

"Yeah unfouthly we have no way of knowing where Wily's Base is," said Slashman.

"I it does not look like he is going to tell us ethier," said Mr Famous.

"So what the plan do we tell them why I am really here," asked Blue.

"No we should keep it secrert for a bit longer," said Mr Famous.

"Oh I hate this can't we just tell them I am sure there will under stand I know my mission was not to make friends with them. It was just be close to them so I could help them out when the time comes but now that I am friends with them I know there will under stand," said Blue.

"Yeah come Famous," said Slashman.

"No I am sorry Blue but that is asking for to much," said Mr Famous.

"Well I have a feeling that soon we will have to tell them anyway," came a voice from a computer near them.

Zero was on the computer as normal.

"I have a message from the ex world 3 agnets," said Zero.

Mr Matchs face appear and he looked shocked.

"I know you can see this message well I have somthing to show you," said Mr Match.

Yahoot Maddy and Count Zap all came in to view and then showed tem there hands there all had the Crest of Duo on them Zero reappear.

"The crest are getting around and it not just human who are getting them," said Zero he show them his hand and there it was a Crest Of Duo on his hand.

"This is the frist time we have heard of a Navi getting the crest of Duo," said Mr Famous.

"Yeah well it werid that we have them but I am worred about the other crest holds there have made no effort to contact us and it seems like the only people who know that Duo is back is the people who are here and people in contact with them like the ex world 3," said Zero.

Suddenly alram started to go off all over the HQ Lan and Chaud ran back in and saw Blue there where supised but did not ask why we was there.

"Waht happing," asked Chaud.

"A Dimensional Area as appeard in the area out of town but why there that places is in no dragner," said Mr Famous.

Then his face was over come with shock more dimensional areas appear one after the other till 3 of them where all together making on big one then it happended Bass appear on the screen.

"Hello Human's my name is Bass and I am now going to make your world part of my world you have saw the dimesional areas appearing around the place I have a army of net navis in them waiting for my signal to destroy your citys, and if I do not get a answer of surrder from you with in the hour I will cover the world in dimensional areas, and my army of net navis with destroy you all and don't think I have forgot about you fools who use Cross Fusion by all means try to stop my army. In fact I look forward to seeing some one there," said Bass and then he looked up in to the sky. "Unless you are to sracy to face me," the srceen when blank.

"Oh no," said Lan. "Mr Famous can you call the other memeber of the cross fusion team."

"Only the ones in japan all out side lines are blocked," said Mr Famous.

"Then that is all we have we need you to give Nenji back his Synchro chip so he can use cross fusion we need all the help we can get," said Chad.

"I will get as many navi together on the net as I can if you check your computer you will see it not just the real world that is under attack," said Zero.

It was ture there was a army of net navis on the net to heading for ACDC area that place would be full of net navis by now.

"Ok looks like this is going to be on hard battle we need to give it all we have got," said Lan.

* * *

Menwhile in space.

"Duo Bass is attacking earth I know we have tarined the earthlys but there are not ready to face Bass alone let me aid them," said Slur.,

"You may but I fear that you may not return," said Duo.

"I know that is ture but I just help them," said Slur.

"The go and help them make sure that there under stand that there must be ready sure," said Duo.

To Be Contiued...

* * *

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter writers block attacked me. 


	23. Episode 12 PT 2

**Megaman NT Warrior SP**

**Episode 12**

**Slur No More**

Zero stood on top of a Cyber Block looking at the chatting group of net naiv's below him he had ad all he could take he changed his arm in to a Mega Cannon a fired in the air.

"All right for the last time anyone willing to stand up and protech ACDC area from Bass' army," said Zero.

The Navi's looked at each other and then one of them laughted.

"HAHAHAHA you really think we are going to be attacked you fool there is no army of Navi's coming here to attack us," laugted the Navi he was then garb by the arm and hit in the face.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are talking to but he is the great Zero and if he say there is a army of navi's coming, we are going to beleive him and fight along side him right?" he asked the others.

"YEA," cheered the others.

"Good I thank you all and your ops for joining with me," said Zero.

"Mine if we join the party," said a voice Zero looked over to see a black navi with a cape and a sword on one of his arms.

"And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Colonel and this," he moved his cape "Is Bubbleman."

"What is a Darkloid doing here," said Zero.

"Bubbleman has given his help you would be wise to appect it you need all the help you can get and I will not let any harm come to him his past has nothing to do with what is happending now," said Colonel.

"Ok follow me we need to set up a command post," said Zero.

"Oh before I forget some other navis may dorp by later," said Colonel.

Lan, Dex, Maylu, Jasmine, Chaud, Nenji, Laika, and Blue stood outside one of the Dimensional Area.

"I am not so sure about his," said Jasmine who was holding on to Blue's arm it was making Maylu a bit jelous but she never did show any feelings for Blue so it did not show on her face.

"Don't worry ok we need to slip up groups of two let see the frist group will be me and Lan," said Chaud. "The 2nd group will be..." said Chaud he looked at the other has if he was picking teams for a football match. "Maylu and Blue."

"Er Chaud you sure about that," said Blue.

"Yes you two and your net navis seem like a good team," said Chaud "the next one will be Dex and Jasmine, however Maylu, Blue, Dex and Jasmine will be fighting in the same place so help each other out if you need too."

"Right," said Jasmine she was happy to have atless 3 other people in the area with her.

"So that leaves me and Laika," said Nenji.

"Yeah you two are pathers anyway so you two are together," said Chaud.

"Well lets do this," said Lan.

"Right," there all said.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN," said all the ops together.

The navis stood ready and then said together with there ops. "CROSS FUSION."

A huge light appear around them Bass navi army looked around in the D-areas and saw the light there all knew that this was it, it was time

Bass stood on top of a hill waiting.

"Where are you," he said to the unhearing air. "Show your self."

The Cross fusion took place.

The Navi gloves appear on there hands followed by there boots the body suit followed and cliped on the helmets also appear then other navis did things diffend.

Chaud and Maylu's hair growed long and fell down there back.

Megaman's backpack appear on Lan's back.

Naplamman's cannon appear on Nenji sholuders.

Medi visioner came out of the helmet on to Jasmine face.

Gutsman hands appear on to Dex's hands.

Searchman's gun appear out of air in to Laika hands.

The light disappear and then the cross fusion team stood there ready for battle there ran in to the D-areas and the battle started.

R Megaman and R Protoman faced the army of navis head on runing right in to them.

"Mega buster,"

R Megaman fired shot after shot hitting some of the lower grade navis deleteing them easy.

"Proto Sword,"

R Protoman slashed navi after navi deleteing them just as easy.

"Naplam cannon."

R Naplamman's canno made short work of a few gun navis.

"Scope gun."

R Searchman hit navis dead center.

Steel sword.

R Slashman's sword cut the navis in half.

Roll Arrow.

Roll's Arrows got stuck in the navis and deleted them.

Medi Capsule.

R Medi's capsule's were blowing the navis up.

Gut Punch.

R Gutsman fist were knock navis out for the count for good.

Mewhile on the net.

The navis were battleing hard not let one evil navi get to ACDC. Zero and Colonel where in command and where leading the team Bubbleman and Gilde where doing what little there could to keep up, other navis using swords busters guns laser blasts all weapon you could name where beening used the battle kept going no evil navi was going to be left standing this was all or nothing.

Back in the D-areas.

"Battle chip custsword," said R Slashman and ram it in to 3 navis deleteing.

"Battle chip Water tower," said R Roll blaster a group with water.

"Battle chip Mega Cannon," said R Megaman blasting a one coming group of Sword navis.

"Battle chip Area steel wide sword," said Protoman useding it to get behind the navis and then slash them.

"Battle chip guts hammer," said R Gutsman senting a shock wave and deleteing some blaster navis.

"Battle chip V-gun," said R Medi and shot at some navis trying to get a program advance power up.

Nn the net and in the real world the battle raged ethier side showing ni signs of backing down on the net however Colonel and Zero found them self tarpped but the others.

"Looks like this is it, it was great to fight with you Zero," said Colonel.

"Like wise," said Zero.

There closed there eyes ready for deletion but then.

"Tomhawk axe,"

"Knight ball,"

"Gryo arm,"

3 new navis appear.

Gryoman, Tomhawkman and Knightman.

"Mind if we join in," said Gryoman.

"Be my guest," said Zero.

"Shadow sword," said a other navi it was Shadowman.

"Needle cannon," said a other Neddleman.

Zero and Colonel looked on there could hardly beleive there eyes all these navis fighting togeter to save the net it was unbeleiveble.

"Magic fire,"

"Fire tower,"

"Water tower,"

"Elce blaze,"

The ex world 3 navis had joined.

"Ok lets end this," said Colonel he and Zero ran back in to the battle.

Back in the D-Areas it was getting close to the end the team had deleted almost more of the navis.

"Roll blast," said Roll deleting a few more suddenly a navi try to kill her with a sword but R Slashman blocked the attack.

"You want Maylu you have to get pass me," said R Slashman.

R Roll looked shocked he had called her Maylu it was like Blue was in comptele contorl.

"Blue," she asked.

R Slashman gave a nod of his head.

"Medi capsule."

"GutsPunch," the sword navi was deleted.

"Come on let get to Lan and Chaud," said R Medi.

"Right you ok Maylu," asked R Slashman.

R Roll's face turned red and nodded her eyes almost in tears she had finally found out that Blue did care for her more then she knew,

R Megaman and R Protoman deleted the last navis and it was over.

"Well done well done," said a voice R Megaman and R Protoman looked up to see Bass.

"Bass!" said R Megaman as the other members of the team came in.

"Thats right but I am not here for you," said Bass suddenly a light shot from the sky and Slur appear.

"Bass I have come to delete you once and for all," said Slur.

"Ah good I don't think we want to have anyone in the way," said Bass he clicked his fiugers and Dimensioal converters appear and tarp Slur in a area with Bass the other Dimensioal areas disappear and the cross fusion crossed out all there could do was watch.

The battle on the net was over to and the navis saw the battle of Bass VS Slur on a srceen,

Bass shot in to the air with Slur.

"Giga breaker," said Bass and shot at Slur punching her with a ball of light that she was able to block Bass react fast and sahed at her with a dark blade she jumped back and the wires shot up around Slur was about to delete him when he broken free.

"What?" she said shocked.

"Not this time," he said. "Shadow wheel," two Shadow wheel hit Slur and she fell to the group.

"Before you go thanks for the data," said Bass. "Darkness Aura," he said and fire a beam of darkness at Slur she blow up and Bass took her data he slimed at the group out of the area and logged out the area disappear and the team stood shocked.

"Slur," said Zero, "how...how did."

"No," said Maylu.

Suddenly a voice was hear the team hear it but so did others Pirde, Dingo, Dark Miaybi, Yuriko Charile and the ex world 3.

"Slur is no more so it is time for me to leave you now know why I was here to tarin you in this time I have done all I could the rest is up to you. a lot more may fall but I hope it is all for the greater good I will leave now but remember you won once do it again."

On the net Colonel's Bubbleman's Shadowman's Gryoman's Knightman's Tomhawkman's and the ex world3 naivs hand's glowed and there all got the crest of Duo.

Later that day.

The team all sat in the Net Savoir HQ Colonel Bubbleman and Zero sat in PET's that Megaman Slashman and Roll shared with them for the time.

Pirde, Dingo, Dark Miaybi, Yuriko. Charile and the ex world 3 had joined them.

"Looks like we where all ment fight Bass," said Lan.

"Yeah but if Slur who beat him once was beat so easy what can we do," said Jasmine.

"You have us now," said Dark Miaybi. "We are all here to help you fight"

There all looked at each other and held out there hands with the Crest Of Duo on and there glowed

The End.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter alot of action in there and a lot of people fighting Bass

to clear something up for people

Pirde Dingo Dark Miaybi Yuriko Charile are the ops of

Knightman Tomhawkman Shadowman Needleman and Gyroman just in case you did not know it hard when japanse names are beening used


	24. Episode 13 PT 1

**Megaman NT Warroir SP**

**Epiode 13**

**Farewell Zero**

Slashman sat down on a cyber block and waited he wish he did not have to do what he was waiting for but he did not know who else to turn to a light shot from the sky and landed in the network and there stood a girl net navi Medi.

"Hey there Slashman whats up," she asked with her cheerful smile.

"I need to ask you somthing," said Slashman.

"Oh what is in?" said Medi who turn to look at Slashman her usal firlting tone in her voice but when she saw the worry look Slashman had on his face she dorp it and her tone when back to nomral.

"Slashman?" she asked.

"I need to know," he said slowly. "Should I tell them."

"Tell who what?" she asked.

"Tell Megaman and the others my secrcet," said Slashman.

"Wow no way," said Medi and took Slashman's hands. "You can't tell them look it was all planed only me Jasmine, Dingo, Yuriko, Nenji, Laika, Dark Miyabi, Charlie, and Pride and there net navis are the only ones supose to know."

"Yeah but Zero knows now," said Slashman.

"Zero is a solo navi he can keep the secrcet his self and does not need to talk it over with his op," said Medi.

"Ok guess your right Medi," said Slashman.

"Of course I am now that is over how about a date," said Medi.

Slashman looked at Medi and sweetdorp.

"Huh? what oh grave world I be right there," said Slashman and logged out

"GRH men," said Med.i

* * *

Bass sat on Wily chair in the old Grave world base the Dimensaol Area was still up and the base was hidden from all search's by a elec tower with made mahince go hair wire around it. He was resting his head on his hand looking bored from the time he had started his plan he had took data from the Darkloids and Slur yet one Netnavi still had more power he he did. Zero beening a former Virus and now the most powerful net navi around and having him as a ally with Megaman made him the most trouble.

"I need to rid my self of him I must take him my self but I need others so Megaman and his friends do not get in the way," said Bass he clicked his fiugers and 3 net navi shot in to the room.

"Ah my new Darkloids Demonman Dragonman Fistman," said Bass looking at them.

Demonman was red all over a pair of powerful red wings came out of his back his face looked like a vampires face and his hands where claws that looked like there could rip anything up.

Dragonman was none other then a huge Dragon he was the taller of the new 3 but seem unable to say more then a few words his body was green.

Fistman was huge and his body was so big his head was small his fists where even bigger yet he could wave them around like there where nothing.

"Bass-sama," said the Darkloids greeting him in the right way to greet someone who was in a high place.

"I gave you the title Darkloids because you are opsless and I see my thoughts on you where right no the money," said Bass.

"Bass-sama I destory Zero," said Dragonman.

"No I will be the one to beat the great Zero," said Demonman.

"You two are out of your league I will," said Fistman.

"No," said Bass the Darkloids gasped. "I will destory Zero my self your job is to stop his little group of friends get in the way."

"Yes Bass-sama," there said.

* * *

"Welcome to the navi hunters HQ," said Zero to Megaman.

"Navi hunters?" said Megaman.

"Yep after the battle the other day me and Colonel thought that if Bass was around there should be a elite force of navis to help combat them on the net," said Zero. "As you can guess me and Colonel are the commands."

"I see," said Megaman. "But what about the net savoirs."

"You miss under stand me the net savoirs have been informed about this and we have signed a agreement to help you out it not like we are wanted payment or any thing we are like a net based net savoir group," said Zero.

"Ah I see well thats good news," said Megaman. "So who are the members,"

"Let see me Colonel, Bubbleman that was a supise and Shadowman so far there are the only know ones a few other joined but there are ones that count mine and Colonel eye while helping us guard ACDC," said Zero.

"Ok well I go and give my report to the net savoir HQ I am sure that your help will be appect and I will put in a good word for ya cya Zero," said Megaman and logged out.

Bass had been watching.

"Navi Hunters Zero you are in for a big supise if you think anyone can stand up to me," said Bass.

* * *

"Ok Protoman show me your best," said Shadowman.

"You will wish you had not said that," said Protoman.

Shadowman and Protoman where tarining after the battle with Bass army it seem that tarining was really needed.

Battle Start appear on the screen and the battle started.

Shadowman jump at Protoman his Sword hit Protoman sword there parry back and forward hit steel in cyber sword.

"Battle chip custsword in and download," said Chaud Protoman rasie his crust sword and head for Shadowman.

"Battle chip area steel in and download," Shadowman area stell behind Protoman but then at the last second Protoman turn and slashed Shadowman.

Shadowman logging out battle end said the voice.

"Nice work Dark Miyabi you need to work on Shadowman's speed abut more," said Chaud.

"Yeah I almsot had you there but looks like I have more work to do," said Dark Miyabi.

A little way out of the tarining area a light came on the lock system suddenly the door shut and locked it self.

"Huh Protoman whats going on," asked Chaud.

"The door locked it self and the air in the room is starting to be drained," said Protoman.

"Arh what we have to get out of here," said Dark Miyabi.

"If you jack us in to the lock system we may be able to unlock it," said Shadowman

"But how we can not plug you in from the inside," said Dark Miyabi.

"Wait we can the door as a transmission beam port on it," said Protoman.

"Ok lets do it," said Chaud.

"Jack in," there both said.

"Protoman," said Chaud.

"Shadowman," said Dark Miyabi.

"TRANSMISSION," there both said.

The two net navi jack in to the net and ran forward to the lock system when there got there they saw a other Navi Colonel was there fighting some virus, Shadowman ran forward and stood back to back with Colonel.

"I am here sir," said Shadowman.

"Nice for you to join the party I am beening attack by all the virus I have ever saw," said Colonel.

Protoman jumped over to them.

"Colonel what are you doing here anyway," said Protoman.

"I am not the only one here Lan and the other are tarped in other rooms the Navi hunters picked up a Darkloid sign here so Zero sent me to find out the second I got here the doors locked and the virus attacked," said Colonel.

"Did you say Darkloid," asked Protoman.

"That he did," said a deep voice and there looked up to see Demonman.

"And you are," said Protoman.

"Demonman a Darkloid of Graveworld now under the command of Bass," said Demonmman.

* * *

"The door it stuck there is no way we can open it from this end," said Maylu as she tryed to push the door open she and Jasmine had been heading to the cross fusion room to tarin in cross fusion when the door in the contorl room had locked and the air started to drain.

"We have to do somthing," said Jasmine.

"Jasmine plug me in to the computer," said Medi.

"Me to Maylu," said Roll.

"Ok jack in Roll power up," said Maylu and plugged her in.

"Jack in Medi power up," said Jasmine.

The two net navis landed in the net work and where just in time to avoid a jet of fire there looked around to see Dragonman.

"What the?" asked Roll.

"Dragonman Darkloid Graveworld," said Dragonman.

"I see well your about to be sorry for messing with us," said Roll.

* * *

"Darn it why is the door not opening," said Lan as he and the ex world 3 tryed to open it.

"The door as been locked by a powerful force," said Yahoot.

"Like who," said Count zap.

"Like me," said a voice from the computer and the face of Fistman appear on the the screen.

"I am Fistman a Darkloid of Graveworld do you know why this guys is," said Fistman and the screen showed Bubbleman.

"I think you should come save him before I delete him and the air runs out," said Fistman.

"Ok big promble there are only to jack in ports," said Lan.

"Then I will help you," said Count zap.

"Right let go Jack in Megaman,"

"Jack in Elecman," said Count zap.

"Power up," there both ramed the plugs in to the jack in port and Elecman and Megaman appear in the net work.

"There you are," said Megaman. "Megabuster," Megaman fired his buster at Fistman but it had no effect.

"Elecblaze," Elecman chucked a ball of elec at Fistman but it still had no effect.

"Hehe you human dolls can't hurt me," said Fistman.

"Oh yeah Lan lets do it," said Megaman.

"Ok Megaman Hi-Cannon hyper download," said Lan.

"Giga Cannon," said Megaman and fired at Fistman.

"Arg," said Fistman and logged out.

* * *

"Lets do it Medi,"

"You to Roll,"

"Ok," said the navis.

"Cannon Hi-Cannon Mega Cannon,"

"Zeta Cannon," said Roll and Medi and fried.

"NO," said yelled Dragonman and logged out.

* * *

"Program advance," said Chaud. "Flame aqua elec baboom sword ELEMENT SWORD."

Protoman sent the wave in to demon man.

"NO no," he yelled and logged out.

Colonel and Shadowman delete the last virus.

The doors around Sci lab opened.

* * *

"Hehe Dimesnional Area go," said Bass and clicked his fiugers.

* * *

Dimensional Converters appear out side sci lab and made a a d-area the navi appear just out side and start to attack sci lab luckly Blue Laika and Nenji where outside.

"Lets go," said Blue.

"Synchro Chip slot in," there said and the cross fusion started soon it was done and R Slashman R Searchman and R Naplamman stood ready.

"Oh no," said Demonman.

"Steel sword,"

"Scope gun,"

"Naplam bomb,"

There all hit the Darkloids and ther logged out.

* * *

The Darkloids re appear at the base and Bass looked at them.

"Well," he said.

"Bass-sama we failed," said Demonman.

"No you didn't," said Bass.

"What," said Fistman.

"There know about you now and soon there will be to busy and Zero will be mine," Bass silmed.

To Be Contuied...

* * *

Preview

Bass it coming to destroy you all

Bass: Get ready for my last form takes cloak off

Megaman: what but what has happended to you?

In 5 chatpers time...time is up.


	25. Episode 13 PT 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior SP**

**Episode 13**

**Farewell Zero**

"So who sent them new Darkloids," said Lan to Wily.

Wily sat in his cell and refused to answer any questions.

"Why should I tell you your the ones who are keep me here if you want my help let me go," said Wily.

"Forget that last time you when back to your old ways we are not making that mistaken again," said Chaud.

"Fine then Bass sent them," said Wily.

"Bass!" said Lan.

"Yes he has access to all of Graveworld navis including the new Darkloids I planed to use on you I guess he must of complete there programs as I had not complete them when he took over," said Wily.

"So how powerful are there," asked Lan.

"Really powerful more powerful then the first Darkloids you beat them easy but that was them playing it smart there want you to think there are weak," said Wily.

* * *

"Look Slashman the Navi hunters are on full alert," said Zero.

"I know but can't you at less come with us," said Slashman.

"No listen I am the command just like Colonel there for I must be here to help command them this time you must do it on your own but the navi hunters will assist you in the battles," said Zero.

"Ok thanks anyway," said Slashman.

Bass sat on his chair his eye closed.

"Darkloids Demonman Dragonman Fistman," he said.

The 3 Darkloids appear in front of him.

"Yes Bass-sama," asked Demonman.

"I have something for all of you," said Bass.

He held up a hand and in his hand appears 3 Dark chips.

"Dark chips!" said Fistman.

"But Bass-sama," said Dragonman.

"You will use them in the next battle," said Bass.

"But sir the Dark chips will destroy our data," said Demonman.

"How many times must I remind you, you are not weak like Shademan and his group of Darkloids and to be true Darkloids you must use Darkchips," said Bass.

"Yes Bass-sama," there all said bowing.

* * *

"So what do you think there are planning," asked Maylu.

"Well I am sure there will try to force us to fight them in a D-area," said Lan.

"I think it's more likely on the net there have a home team advance on the net," said Chaud.

"Either way it looks like some on us may have to fight in the real world," said Jasmine.

"Yeah but don't forget Me and Gutsman are here," said Dex.

"We are going to need a lot more the just Gutsman this time," said Blue.

"Yeah I when to see Zero he said the navi hunters are ready to help but it looks like only on the net," said Slashman.

"So we need Dingo Yuriko Charlie Pride and Laika to help us if we fight in the real world Miyabi and Shadowman will have to be on the net to help the navi hunters," said Chaud.

"There is one problem Pride will not be able to help us," said Mr Famous.

"Why?" asked Lan.

"She got word she is need back in Creamland," said Mr Famous.

"Great we are one cross fusion member down," said Lan.

* * *

At number one curry.

"So Yahoot did you get any message from Lan and the others," asked Dingo.

"Messages will come Dingo until then try some curry it helps the mind," said Yahoot.

"I am sure Lan will contact you soon," said Tomhawkman.

"Hey Dingo," said a voice.

Dingo looked around and say Lan.

"Hey I was right," said Tomhawkman.

* * *

At the firework ware house.

"Ok Nenjiro I think we have all the fireworks we need," said Nenji.

"GRH I am NAPALMMAN!" he said and heated up Nenji PET.

"Ow ow stop that," said Nenji.

"Hey Nenji," said Blue has he walked in.

* * *

Charlie was standing by his helicopter and drinking some juice.

"I am so bored Gryoman," said Charlie.

"Well not time for that," said Maylu who walked over to him.

* * *

Laika sat down in his office and started to look at the paper work he had not done he sighed and was about to start till a knock sounded and Chaud walked in.

* * *

Later that day the cross fusion team all sat in the Sic lab meeting room unfouthly there could. Not fine Yuriko but she seem to come and go as she pleased

"So we are going to bring the darkloids out," asked Nenji.

"Yeah by giving them something there want I am sure Bass would love to get his hands on Megaman ultimate Program, and Megaman agrees so we and Megaman are going to be the bait, you guys will have to wait for my mark," said Lan.

"Ok lets do this," said Blue.

* * *

Lan walked out to where the battle with Bass army took place a few days ago he knew that if Bass wanted Megaman ultimate program then he would come and get him. Suddenly a Dimensional Area appear and the 3 new Darkloids appear.

"Well well look what we have here," said Demonman. "Time for you to die DEMON FLASH," yelled Demonman a flash of 'light raced at Lan just as he slotted a chip in then R Megaman jump out of the way just in time.

* * *

Bass appear on the net.

"HAHA there played right in to my hands," said Bass.

* * *

"Ready guys," asked Blue there all nodded there ran at the D-area and cross fusion.

"Ah so you try to gang up on us well I don't think so," said Fistman.

The 3 Darkloids held there hands up and used the Dark chip there all powered up and stacked with there attacks the cross fusion team avoid it and then counter attacked.

* * *

Zero stood on top of a building.

"Hello my old friend," said Bass who appear behind him.

"Bass," said Zero he turned around and took out his saber.

"I have waited a long time for this," said Bass "Shadow wheel."

A Shadow wheel raced at Zero and he blocked it with his saber suddenly it became two wheels one of them bashed in to Zero the other cut one of his arms off.

"No matter how powerful you are this is the end Zero," said Bass.

"I may die but you will never win Lan and the other will destroy you," said Zero still holding his saber.

He ran at Bass his saber pointing forward right at Bass logo he ram it forward and then Zero stopped he felt a pain in his chest he looked down to see a Dark blade in his chest he closed his eyes and then fell over it was done Zero the great Zero was at last beat.

* * *

The Darkloids laughed.

"We will be leaving now but I a sure you we will meet again and this time Zero is not going to be there to help you," said Demonman.

There disappear and the D-area disappeared.

* * *

The team sat and watch the tape as Bass destroy Zero and took his data.

"No not Zero too," said Megaman.

The Net Savoir and Navi Hunters all watch again and again Bubbleman's eyes filled with tears as he watch it first Shademan now Zero.

"Bass I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," yelled Megaman.

The end.

* * *

Preview

Slashman: Megaman we only have one chance left

Megaman: Slashman what are you doing that is crazy

Yeah it's a small chapter only 10 pages but hey it getting closer to the end I can not give to much away can I? Also I know this is not the best chapter but it leading to the final on which will be up on Saturday or Sunday if I keep doing one a day.


	26. Episode 14 PT 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior SP**

**Episode 14**

**Bass' Plan**

"I am sorry about Zero he was a true warrior," said Colonel.

"Yeah he was," said Megaman.

The Net Savoirs and Navi Hunters where on the net burning a data file for Zero it was hard to believe that the great Zero was gone but there all had to now fight with out him.

"Zero..." said Bubbleman.

Bubbleman was taking it hard after Zero was delete Bubbleman had told everyone that Zero had promise to protect him and make sure that no Darkloid would ever lay a hand on him again and now he was gone.

"Hey Bubbleman I know Zero gone but we will still keep his promise," said Shadowman.

"Puku thank you puku," said Bubbleman.

Fireman stopped burning the data file and all the navis bowed here heads Zero was gone but his death would not be forgiven."

* * *

Needle cannon," said Needleman and shot at Demonman.

There had been on the way to Net Savoir HQ when Demonman had show up in the city network.

"You almost got me that time," said Demonman.

"We are taking you down for Zero," said Yuriko.

"Aw did Zero die sorry about that," said Demonman in a mock voice of sorry.

"Battle chip body double in and Download," said Yuriko.

"Demon Flash," said Demonman and the attack hit Needlman. "That's the end of him huh?"

Needlman was no where to be seem.

"Where did he go," said Demonman.

"Right here Demonman," said Needleman from behind him and fired a wave of Needles at him.

"Ah darn it," Demonman.

Demonman logging out.

Yuriko sighed. "Don't worry we will get him next time," said Yuriko.

* * *

Bass sat on his chair and looked at his hands he could free the power of Zero and Slur inside him, and all the other Navis yet he still could not use there Power he was unable to call Zero z-saber or use Slur wires. But he would learn soon he finally had what he needed it was time to show the world what true fear was.

* * *

Chaud walked alone down the streets of Den Tech city heading for the net battle centre Protoman had a contact in the net battle computer there that may be able to give them so Intel on want Bass maybe up to. But he had to be careful Protoman had told Chaud that this navi was a Undernet navi he walked in to the centre and used his Net Savoir badge to get in to the back room.

"Ok Protoman make is quick," said Chaud.

"Got it Chaud," said Protoman.

"Jack in Protoman power up," said Chaud and Protoman landed in the net work he looked around to see a dark navi standing there.

"Your Protoman right?" said the dark navi.

"Yes I need your help," said Protoman. "I need some information in the navi Bass,"

The dark navis eyes shoot open.

"No no way forget it I am not giving you information on him," said dark navi.

"You said you will tell me anything and I suggest you keep your word," said Protoman.

"Ok but you have to promise me that I will be safe," said the dark navi.

"Ok tell me first," said Protoman.

"Ok bass is planning something something big he is," suddenly a flame shot out of the air and hit the dark navi.

Net Navi deleted.

Protoman looked up and saw the Darkloid Dragonman.

"Delete Protoman," he said.

"Try it Chaud I may need some help here," said Protoman.

"Right lets do it Protoman Battlechip Flame sword in and download," said Chaud.

A Flame sword appear on Protomans arm and he ran forward Dragonman stood there then Protoman when to slash him but the sword just rebound off Dragonman.

"What the?" said Protoman.

"Hehe you think that little tooth pick is going hurt me," said Dragonman and then slashed at Protoman with his claw.

Protoman avoid the slash. "Chaud what do we do," said Protoman.

"Try this Battle chip Mega Cannon in and download," said Chaud.

The Mega Cannon appear on Protomans arm he aimed it right at Dragonman and fired it hit Dragonman but did not log him out or even hurt him.

"HAHA have you not learn by now that you can not hurt Darkloids," said Dragonman.

"Gr there must be some other way to beat them with out using a program advance," said Chaud.

Dragonman roared and flew forward and garb Protoman by the neck and held him up crushing his neck.

"No Protoman," said Chaud.

"Fire tower," came a voice and hit Dragonman.

"Frieman," said Protoman.

"Firearm" said fire man and hit Dragonman again.

"NOW!" yelled Firemam.

"Right now Chaud," said Protoman.

"Battlechip Hero sword," said Chaud.

The Hero sword appear.

"Take this Hero sword," said Protoman and sent the wave of power at Dragonman.

"AAAARRRGGHHH," Dragonman looked at his side and his data was starting to fall apart.

"Argh I will get you for this," said Dragonman.

Dragonman logging out.

"Protoman are you ok," asked Fireman.

"Yes thank you Fireman." said Protoman

"Your lucky we where here at the time," said Fireman and then he logged out.

"Well Chaud log me out there is nothing more we can do here," said Protoman.

"Ok then," said Chaud and logged Protoman out.

* * *

"So Dragonman attacked Protoman," asked Lan.

"Yeah and deleted the contact so now we have no idea what Bass may be planning," said Chaud.

"This is bad with out any idea how are we suppose to be ready for it," said Blue.

"We will just have to be as ready as we can," said Chaud.

"But how if we don't know where he will strike next," said Jasmine.

"Yeah I agree without any idea we are stuck in what to do and the Navi Hunters are having little luck as well," said Maylu.

"As Yuriko called in yet," asked Lan.

"Yes," said Mr Famous. "But she had no luck either."

* * *

Later that day in Net City Slashman and Roll had be picked to go to the Navi Hunters HQ for a meeting with Colonel who was now the only leader there had. Slashman and Roll walked in to Navi Hunter HQ and saw Colonel waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it we have some information for you," said Colonel he waved a hand to a Navi behind him and a screen came to life.

"We found out where Bass is going to attack," he pointed to the main computer system that runs net city.

"If he attacks that computer then all of net city will go offline and so will the rest of the net," said Colonel.

"So he will be sending his Darkloids there to attack," asked Roll.

"No really he will be going there him self while he sends the Darkloids here the information we have shows that he is hoping to have you here fighting the Darkloids. While he attacks the main computer but you will be waiting at the main computer for him while we keep the city save," said Colonel.

"Great this information will help us a lot," said Slashman.

"I am sure it will," Colonel turn back to the Navi "Send word to all Navi Hunters we are going to battle."

To Be Continued….

* * *

Preview

Bass: hahah your all alone now Megaman your friends are gone now it your turn DARKNESS AURA

Lan: MEGEMAN

In 3 Chapters time…..time is up

* * *

Yeah a other short chapter but I do need to space the chapters out more anyway next one is the first Battle of Bass VS Megaman and the Navi Hunters VS Bass' new Darkloid Army I will try my hardest to make it as good as the last battle 


	27. Episode 14 PT2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Sp**

**Episode 14**

**Bass' Plan**

Colonel stood with Shadowman and Bubbleman.

"Ok as I have told you Bass' Darkloid Army is going to attack net city some of you helped us out last time we hope you will help us out again," said Colonel.

The Navis that where in the Navi Hunters all stood ready the other navis where not so sure.

"We are also waiting for a few other navis you will al know who are going to help us out Fireman Wackoyman Magicman Elecman Needlman Naplamman Gryoman and Knightman," said Shadowman.

This seem to raise the other navis hopes.

"We do not know when the attack will come but we must be ready so when I give the sign all of you get ready and fight to save Net City," said Colonel.

"YYYYAAAAYYY," yelled all the other navis.

"Do you think this will work puku," said Bubbleman.

"It's up to Megaman and the others now," said Colonel.

* * *

"So this is the main computer that runs net city," asked Jasmine.

"Yeah the hole building is just one huge computer," said Lan.

"So how do we jack in to it," said Blue.

"We have to get to the center of the computer which is the contorl room and quickly we don't know when Bass is going to attack the computer," said Chaud.

* * *

Menwhile in the net city network.

"Hehe sooner then you think fools," said Bass he walked over to the main core.

"Net city logging off," said Bass he held up his hands and started to fire darkness aura at the core and it start to glow red.

* * *

In Net City the 3 Darkloids appear with a army of other navis.

"Attack leave nothing standing." said Fistman.

The Army of Navis ran in to net city and where soon forced to battle the other navis Colonel was fighting a few sword type Navi hit them right in there chest deleteing them as there came.

"Where are there all coming from," said Colonel.

"There never ending," said Shadowman who was finding it hard to keep you.

"Flame tower," said Frieman delete a few at a time.

"Do somthing are we are going to run out of ground," said Fireman.

"Naplam bomb," said Naplamman delete a group of navis right away,

"Gryoman get ready." came Chralie voice,

"Right," said Gryoman.

"Battle Chip stone cube radom in and download," said Charlie.

Stone cubes started to fall down block Bass' army from getting in to the net city.

"Well it not a full block up at less it will help less the ones we have to take on," said Knighman as he saw more climding over the wall.

"Ok get ready guys it's all are nothing we have to hold them for till Megaman and the others stop Bass," said Colonel.

* * *

"Looks like we got here a little late," said Lan.

"Well lets waste no more time," said Chaud .

"JACK IN." There all said together.

"Megaman."

"Roll."

"Gutsman."

"Protoman."

"Slashman."

"Medi."

"POWER UP," there all said again together the navis shot in to the net work and saw Bass standing there.

"Ah hello," he said as if he was greeting them as friends.

"Bass you should give up while you can there is no way you can beat us all," said Megaman.

"I know that why I am doing this," said Bass.

He rasied his hands and a force field tarpped the others so Megaman and Bass where is a area of there own.

"I would hate for you to have a unfair fight with me," said Bass.

"Unfair you want to take about unfair," said Megaman.

"Hey at less I am let you use battlechip now try to fight good I don't want to delete you to fast," said Bass.

* * *

"Yaya," Colonel cut a other navi in half.

"Shadow blades," said Shadowman chucking sword at the navis delete them.

"Needle Cannon," said Needleman deleteing more in a spear of Needles.

"There are still to many even with us all here" said Knightman Bashing the navis with his Knightman ball.

"Allow us to help you then," said a voice.

Colonel looked up to see 4 navi there had never saw before one was Green and had some kind of wings on his back, and was holding two flashing blades. A other was really big and his aoumr was red and was holding a huge gun. A other was the only girl her aoumr was sea blue and she was holding a staff that seem to be a slahing weapon. The last one was the small of the 4 he had black bits of aoumr with red lines covering most of his body he had some hair coming out of his helmet and was holding two guns, he point them at a group of Navis and deleted them in one shot there jumped down to join the others.

"Who are you?" asked Colonel

"No time for that but I am Axl," said the one with the guns.

The other 3 had already gone to work blasting and slashing the army.

Colonel and the other navis looked on and then joined in to the armys ran in to each other not knowing who would win.

* * *

"Well are you going to attack are we just going to stand here allday," said Bass.

"Mega buster," said Megaman and fired at Bass the shots just hit him and stopped.

"Here I think there belong to you," said Bass he send the shots back at Megaman who got hit and blasted with his own shots.

"Megaman," Roll cried and hiding her face in Slashman chest crying loudly.

"Aw your friends are worry about you I wonder what will happend when I delete you," said Bass.

"Oh yeah well try this Lan how friend there with us remember," said Megaman.

"Thats right soul unsion," said Lan. "Ok here we go Megaman 1st one from one of own most powerfully friend Naplamsoul slot in,"

Megaman suit became hard body amour cannons appear on his shouders and Naplamman helmet appear on his head.

"Oh clever," said Bass.

Megaman took aim and fired at Bass he was able to avoid the attack but got hit by the back blast Megaman deactived the soulunsion.

"Oh you will pay for that Dark blade," said Bass and ran forward at Megaman.

"Soulunison Protosoul slot in," said Lan.

Megaman was able to block Bass dark blade with his proto sword just in time.

"What but how," said Bass.

"In soulunison my friends souls are with me and you can not beat someone who has his friends behind him," said Megaman and slashed Bass away.

* * *

Colonel Shadowman Bubbleman andthe other 4 navis and the navi hunters where holding there own and where driving Bass Darkloid army back the 3 Darkloids Fistman Demonman and Dragonman where also getting drived back by the 3 navis that had appear with Axl.

"Colonel we are driving them back," said Shadowman.

"Yeah keep going we almost have them," said Colonel.

* * *

"You dare mock me with your stupid bond about friendship gggrrrrr," yelled Bass suddenly somthing stargne happend Zero's z saber appear in Bass hand and Slur wires tied Megaman up.

"Whats going on," said Protoman.

"Ah at last I can use the other navis powers," said Bass. "Here have a taste of Zero's saber," he slashed Megaman with Zero Saber and Megaman was cut free from the wires and hit the force field.

"Megaman," yelled Roll.

"I can't stand this," said Medi.

Bass stood over Megaman and was about to delete him when suddenly he garb his head in pain.

"ARH no it happending to fast grh the pain," said Bass. "No darm it you had a lucky escape but next time it will be over," said Bass and logged out and the server returned to normal.

The force field disappear and the navis ran over to Megaman.

"Oh no Megaman," said Medi she used healing pluse on him and he opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happended," said Megaman.

"Megaman your ok," said Medi and garb him in a huge hug.

Megaman blusheds almost uncontorlble.

"Come on we better get out of here," said Protoman and there all logged out apart from Medi and Megaman.

"Medi?" asked Megaman.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you er do you.."he said.

Medi nodded.

Megaman slimed. "I feel the same way," said Megaman and then there logged out.

* * *

In net city all of Bass army apart from the 3 darkloids had disappear.

"Looks like it's just you and us," said Colonel

"This not good," said Dragonman.

"Cross slash," said Colonel and hit them so hard there all logged out.

"Well do guys net city is safe," said Colonel he turned to thank Axl and the others but there where no where to be seen.

* * *

Bass lay in his base.

"That was so powerful but next time I know I can contorl it next time Megaman your mine you and your ulimate Program will be mine," said Bass.

The end...

* * *

Preview

Mr Famous: you have have 2 hours before the net goes down and taking Megaman with it

Lan: No Megaman

In 1 chapters time...time is up

* * *

There you go 22 pages we are in the home run now so soon all will be answerd 


	28. Final

I am going to do something I should not really do at this stage and that is light the mood up a bit but don't worry the fic will dip right back in to the dark story line pretty soon

**

* * *

**

Megaman Nt Warrior SP

**Episode 15 **

All Or Nothing 

"Lan Lan come on wake up," said Megaman from his PET he watched his op still sleeping.

"Fingers we would do this today," said Megaman he looked at the time he had a few minutes before he had to meet Medi Slashman and Roll is net city. "Oh well nothing more for it I guess LAN DARKLOIDS ARE ATTACKING,"

Lan shot out of bed and still half a sleep yelled.

"ja..ck..in…Megaman…power…up," he said while yawning.

Then Lan finally woke up and noticed why Megaman had said what he did.

"Aw come on Megaman you know not to joke about that," said Lan.

"How else was I suppose to get you up. You deleted all the music files on the PET and locked the ones on your computer," said Megaman.

"Ever trying calling," asked Lan.

"We both know that does not work but anyway send me to net city," said Megaman.

"Why?" asked Lan.

"I have a date with Medi, and Slashman and Roll I am sure are sick of waiting for me to turn up. I am already late as it is," said Megaman.

"Ok fine but don't think I am going to be sitting with my PET in my hand all the time when you get to Net city don't call me unless there it trouble," said Lan and sent Megaman to net city.

* * *

Bass looked out the window on his base his cloak waving it the wind that was coming in from the open window he was thinking of the last battle he had.

**Flashback**

Bass grab his head in pain, "No it happened to fast."

**End Flashback**

"Megaman this time you will not be so lucky but what did you say last time as long as I have my friends souls ha not for long you would," said Bass.

The 3 Darkloids looked at Bass talking to him self.

"Bass-sama what is the matter," asked Demonman.

"What do you care," said Bass.

The Darkloids looked on and gasped.

"You are here to serve me yet you have failed no worse you have not even tried," said Bass.

"But Bass-sama Megaman and his friends are more powerful then we thought," said Fistman.

"Let's see there had to use a Program advance to beat you on the net and it took to of them to beat you with out a program advance, So tell me how are there powerful," said Bass he turn around and held out his one hand Dragonman was lifted from the ground and sent knocking in to the wall.

"I am willing to give you one more change but if you fail again don't bother coming back because I will not stand for it. But if all goes to plan I will not need you to come back anyway," said Bass.

* * *

When Megaman finally met up with the other in net city he saw Slashman standing his arm crossed looking annoyed, Roll on the other hand looked like she had got use to the fact that he was later Medi was waving at him.

"Hey Slashman Roll Hi Medi," said Megaman.

"Megaman," said Medi and hugged him tightly when he came up to them.

"Well it's about time we have been waiting for hours," said Slashman.

"Hey I can't help it that Lan keeps foiling my ideas to wake him up," said Megaman.

"Well at less you're here now by the way where are we going anyway," asked Roll.

"Well I thought we could go and see if Aki is singing today," Said Medi.

Roll at that moment looked like she was about to be sick Slashman and Megaman knew how much she hated Aki or at less was jealous of her she kept on saying how her voice was not really that hot, and wonder why others mainly boys thought she was so good. Megaman had learn the hard way that when around Roll it was better not to talk about Aki, Slashman on the other hand had know this for a while and never talked about her anyway. Megaman was half expect Roll to use a Roll blast on Medi but he was surprise when she said.

"Fine ok lets go but mind if we stay in the upper part of the singing dome," and then said quietly to Slashman. "I can not stand her singing."

Slashman tried to stop a laugh escape his mouth and just about was able to stop it.

* * *

Blue, Nenji, Jasmine, Laika, Yuriko, Charlie, Dingo, Pride, Miyabi and Colonel. Who stood in a near by computer with the others net navis listen to Mr Famous he said he had something imported to tell them but there where not expect what he had said.

"You want us to what!" said Blue in a voice that was full of shock.

"Disband," said Mr Famous.

"But want about the secret," said Blue.

"Yeah by the way we are still wondering about that what is it," said Nenji.

"Ok I guess it's time we told you," said Dr Hikari.

He told them all about it.

"So why do you want us to disband if it's that imported?" asked Laika.

"We think Lan and Megaman will be able to handle Bass on there own," said Mr Famous.

"Well guess what Famous I am not leaving them to fight Bass alone," said Blue.

"Yeah and the same with us," said Miyabi everyone looked at Miyabi out of all the people here no one had expect him to say that.

"Very well," said Mr Famous. "But just so you know no one will blame you if you wish to change your mind.

The group looked at each other and left.

"Hehe Fools should done it while you had the chance," said Bass. "Dimensional Area go."

A Dimensional Area appear around the Sci lab

and Virus started to run wild and Demonman also appear in the real world.

"Oh great," said Blue.

"What can we do our net navi's are in net city," said Jasmine.

"Leave this to us," said Laika. "Ok lets go everyone."

"Synchro chip slot-in CROSS FUSION," said the ops together.

A light form around them all and there all stood fully cross fused.

"Well well if it's not my buddys," said Demonman.

"Battlechip v-gun," said R Searchman and fired Demonman.

Demonman avoid the attack, "Demonaflash." he fired at the cross fuse team,

"Battlechip barrier," said R Naplamman and guarded the others.

"Battlechip long blade," said R Gryoman.

"Battlechip longsword," said R Shadowman.

And both slashed at Demonman.

"Demon barrier," said Demonman and shield him self.

"Battlechip break hammer," said R Knightman and broken the barrier.

"What no," said Demonman.

"Battlechip Wide sword," said R Tomhawkman.

"Battlechip Fire sword," said R Needleman.

They both jumped and slashed in to Demonman.

"AAARGGGHHH," yelled Demonman.

Demonman logging out.

The D-area disappear and there all cross' out.

"Heh no problem," said Nenji.

* * *

Meanwhile in Net City.

Roll was sitting bored out of her mind the only good thing about coming here was she was able to be with Slashman. She had decide just to sit and pull her arms around Slashman and wait till Aki's songs where over. Megaman and Medi seem to enjoy this but Roll would much rather be some where else in net city.

_Install in your heart!  
Install my heart!  
Love's application has  
Started moving  
Please notice it quickly!  
I love you!_

Roll listen and once again found are self thinking why did people think Aki voice was so hot.

Suddenly as if a earthquake had started the building started to shaken Slashman looked out of the window.

"What the Fistman oh boy that's all we need," said Slashman.

"Blue can you hear me Fistman is here we need help right away."

"What you guys are under attack by Fistman," came Jasmine voice.

"Yeah why what happened," asked Medi.

"Demonman attacked the Sci lab," said Blue.

"Well we are going to need your help now," said Slashman.

"Maylu are you there," asked Roll.

"Yep I am ready," said Maylu.

"Lan remember how you said don't call unless there is trouble guess what?" said Megaman.

"About time I was bored," said Lan.

The 4 navi's jumped landed in front of Fistman.

"Ah welcome to your deletion," said Fistman.

He raises his fist and hit the ground.

"Fistcursher," said Fistman sending a shock wave at them.

"Battlechip life aura in and download," all the ops said and the net navi's where protect by it.

"Fist flash," said Fistman and headed for the Navi's his huge fist glowing.

"Battle chip Flame sword," said Lan, "and download."

Megaman blocked the attack with the Flame sword.

"Battle chip Cruse shield, Area steel, Sword, hyper download," said Blue.

The Cruse Shield appear around Slashman and then he appear behind Fistman and ram his sword in to Fistman.

"Arh I am not done yet," said Fistman.

"Oh yes you are," said Roll. "Ready Medi," she asked.

"Lets go," said Medi.

"Battle chip HI-Cannon hyper download," said Jasmine and Maylu.

"GIGA CANNON," said Medi and Roll and fired it.

"No you won his time" said Fistman the attack hit him and he logged out.

"Some date huh?" said Megaman.

"Well at less we had some more fun this time around," said Slashman.

"Yeah but let's call it a day," said Medi.

"I with you," said Roll.

And the 4 of them logged out.

* * *

"Darn them," said Bass and punched the arm of his chair.

"Dragonman will not fail you Bass-sama," said Dragonman.

"See that you don't or I will delete you all like the bug you are," said Bass.

* * *

Later that day Miyabi was hiding in the shadows of a café at Beach street he was now part of the cross fusion team but that did not mean he was still wanted by people the net saviours had jus turned a blind eye on him. But the normal net police still wanted him a door open and a man came out of the café.

"Well hello there," said Miyabi.

"Well Miyabi if it's not my old friend," said the man and hugged Miyabi.

"So how are you," said Miyabi.

"I am good how are you word on the street is you are working with the net saviours," said the man.

"Yeah I am I can cross fuse with Shadowman and so the net saviours turned a blind eye on me," said Miyabi.

"Really maybe you can help me with a couple of problems I have with them," said the man.

"No I don't want to press my luck I am here for any information you may have on the net navi Bass," said Miyabi.

"And how would I know," said the man.

"You helped make him we need to know how to destroy him," said Miyabi.

"Well I wouldn't tell you word is Bass can come to the real world and I don't want him coming after me," said the man.

Suddenly a D-Area appear and Dragonman appear feet away from Miyabi and the man.

"Darn get to safe," said Miyabi.

The man ran for it.

"Looks like I will be working over time oh well

Synchro chip slot-in CROSS FUSION," said Miyabi.

He jumped up after the cross fusion had be done and faced Dragonman.

"I see your not the talked type well say good bye," said R Shadowman he pulled our his shadow blade and attack Dragonman, Dragonman counter with his claw.

"Ah I see you are well trained but can you do this," said R Shadowman. "Battlechip spear gun double" said Miybai the 2 spear guns appear and the program advance started his pointed them at Dragonman.

"Hyper buster," said Miyabi and fired the attack hit Dragoman and he logged out and the D-Area disappear.

"Well," said Miyabi as the man came back.

"Ok I will tell you all I know," said Myabi.

* * *

"Hm the Darkloids failed me well time is here I will show Megaman my true power. Megaman your time is up," said Bass.

* * *

Later that day at Net Savoir HQ Lan Chaud Blue Maylu Dex Yai and Jasmine where looking over the information Miyabi had sent but there was nothing that could help them Blue kept taking a side look at Famous and he kept nodding back.

Suddenly alarms started to go off and a computer came to life.

"World hear me I am your new rule Bass," said Bass as he appear on the screen.

"What now," said Chaud.

"Megaman I know you can hear me I ask you and your friends for one last battle to the end you have 3 hours to take up the challenge and beat me if not the net will go down taking all net navis with it. I will be safe in my hidden D-area but I can not say the same for the others 3 hours net city your time starts now!" and Bass disappear.

"What choice do we have," said Lan.

"Lets go Lan," said Megaman.

"Right guys I…." Said Lan.

"No way," said Chaud. "We are coming with you,"

"Yeah the challenge was for all of us," said Jasmine.

"This time we are all going," said Blue.

"Yeah all you do is cover for us not this time," said Maylu.

"You would get no where with out Gutsman around," said Dex.

"Or with out my level 3 battle chips," said Yai.

"Guys," said Lan and his eyes started to water "Thanks Ok Megaman."

"and Roll."

"Slashman."

"Protoman."

"Gutsman."

"Gilde."

"Medi."

"power up," there all said and the navi's shot in to net city.

"Ah so glad you could make it," said Bass.

"Bass we are taking you down," said Megaman.

"Are you sure 2 and a half hours is all the time you need," said Bass. "Here I give you a hand," he fired a beam at them but nothing happened.

"Huh what the," said Slashman.

"I have give you the power to use battle chips on your own it's a fair fight now," said Bass. "Now I suggest you start."

"Ok lets go," said Megaman.

Bass aimed a laser at them and fired there all avoid it and powered up there own lasers Bass avoid there attacks and took out a sword, Slashman and Protoman ran forward and sword fighted with Bass but he was to much for them. Bass took out a V-gun and fired a Medi and Roll who counter with life aura Megaman came up behind him but Bass turn and blasted him away. But then his face turned to a look of shock Megaman had trapped him in a circle all the net navi's had him on all sides trapped.

"No this can not be," said Bass.

"It's over Bass," said Megaman.

There all powered up a Program advances and fired there all hit Bass and he exploded.

"Yeah we did it," said Slashaman.

"Hahahahah," said a voice from the place where Bass was.

"What no," said Megaman.

Bass stood unhurt something was weird about his it looked like something was under his cloak and then it happened wings shoot out of his back and he transformed in to a demon form of his own spikes on his shoulders. Fangs came from his mouth Claws replace his hands a Z-saber was on his back. It was then the team noticed why he looked like that he was using the powers of all the net navi's he had deleted.

"Get ready for my last form," said Bass and took his cloak off.

"But what happened to you," said Megaman.

"I have become more powerful then all others I am the king of both Cyber space and the real world" said Bass. "But my data is not complete so If you will be so kind."

"Guys get out of the way now," said Blue.

Bass fired missed Megaman and Slashman by a hair but hit the other and then there worst fears came true.

Protoman deleted .

Roll deleted.

Gutsman deleted.

Medi deleted.

Gilde deleted.

Megaman and Slashman dropped to there kneels.

"No no," said Megaman.

"HAHAHA look at you down on you kneels," said Bass.

"Megaman we only have on chance left," said Slashman he started to pull at his logo and rip it off.

"What no Slashman that is crazy," said Megaman.

"No it not this will allow you to use your new power," said Slashman.

"Huh? What do you mean," said Megaman.

"There is no time just get ready once I am deleted it's up to you," said Slashman.

"I grow tired of this tea time is over kids," said Bass and blasted Slashman.

Slashman deleted.

Megaman looked at Slashman crest he then formed his buster and fire madly at Bass but it doing nothing.

Lan looked on there was nothing there could do suddenly his PET started to glow.

"What," said Lan he looked and the word X data ready appear on the screen.

"Now use you THE FORM CHANGE," said Blue.

"Form change?" said Lan.

"Yes do it," said Blue.

"Ok form change active," said Lan.

Megaman suddenly felt his self changeing his amour became harder his Buster became bigger then the words Megaman X appear on the PET.

"What," said Bass.

"I am taking you down," said Megaman X.

"You have two hours before the net goes down," said Mr Famous.

"Megaman do it," said Lan.

"Right Charge shot," said Megaman X

Megaman X fired his, X buster and then in a flash of light Bass was hit.

"No no nooo I am Bass I can not be destroy ARRRRRRRR,"

BASS deleted.

Megaman returned to normal and passed out,

* * *

Time Is Up

keep reading for the 2 endeds


	29. True ending

Some time later.

Megaman got up and rub his head Lan.

"Is everyone ok."

"I will be in a second," said a voice.

Megaman looked over to see Medi.

"I will be when my head stops spinning," said Gilde.

"I am just fine," said Protoman.

"Gutsman ok," said Gutsman.

Roll sat up. "Where's Slash,"

"He is over here," said Protoman.

The friends walked over to him.

"Is he Ok Protoman," asked Megaman.

"He will be in a Second," said Protoman with a grin.

"Ow some one get the number of that truck," said Slashman.

Megaman helped Slashman up.

"How are you feeling Slashman," asked Megaman.

"Well I will never do that again haha where's Bass," said Slashman.

"Bass is gone," said a Voice and Zero appear.

"Zero your back too," said Megaman.

"Yep I am like a cat I have 9 lives," said Zero. "Besides you guys would be lost with out me."

There all laughed.

* * *

"So tell us Blue what's been going on all this time," asked Lan. 

"Well this is it Mr Famous and Dr Hikrai plan this I was to come here and hang around with you guys. So when the final battle came Slashman could help you out that's what the X was for on Slashman's crest. It was the X program, when you get other crest Megaman will be able to grain more forms," said Blue.

"So why does Slashman look like Megaman apart from the colors," asked Lan.

"I will answer that," said Dr Hikrai. "It's because you could say him and Megaman are net navi brothers I created Slashman with Megaman in mine he had part of Megamans program which is now the form change."

"So Megaman and Slashman or net navi brothers," said Lan.

"Yep I must say when I first came he I did not plan to become friends with you, Or more then friends with one of you." he looked at Maylu who blushed.

Slashman smiled at the other net navi's.

"Man it's been one hell of a ride huh?" said Slashman.

"Guess your right Borther," said Megaman.

"Borther huh I like the sound of that," said Slashman.

* * *

In space Duo watch all of it . 

"Well done Megaman and now she may return to me," said Duo.

And then Slur appear.

* * *

Later at the airport. 

"Well guess it's time for me to leave," said Blue.

"You will come back wouldn't you," asked Maylu.

"Yeah I be back I have friends here," said Blue.

He shaken each other there hands when he got to Chaud there just looked at each other then Chaud smiled and shaken his hand too.

* * *

on the net. 

"Well cya guys it's be a blast oh yeah I have something for you Roll," said Slashman.

He took out a gold necklace and gave it to her she blushes madly and jumped on Slashman and kisses him.

"Come back soon Slash," she said.

"I will," said Slashman and logged out.

Blue got on to his plane looked out the window and smiled.

"I will be back before you know it guys," said Blue.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

On the Undernet red eye appear in the darkness.

"Hehehe enjoy your peace while it lasts fools Bass was evil but can you faces the darkness soon to come"

The end.

* * *

Thanks to 

All my reviews and people who put up with my bad spelling and grammar

Big Thanks to

EXEHQ for letting me put this story up there and Shezzyart reviews

Look out for Megaman Nt Warrior Overload coming soon


	30. Fake ending

Some time later.

Megaman got up and rub his head Lan.

"Is everyone ok."

"I will be in a second," said a voice.

Megaman looked over to see Medi.

"I will be when my head stops spinning," said Gilde.

"I am just fine," said Protoman.

"Gutsman ok," said Gutsman.

Roll sat up. "Where's Slash,"

"He is over here," said Protoman.

The friends walked over to him.

"Is he Ok Protoman," asked Megaman.

"He will be in a Second," said Protoman with a grin.

"Ow some one get the number of that truck," said Slashman.

Megaman helped Slashman up.

"How are you feeling Slashman," asked Megaman.

"Well I will never do that again haha where's Bass," said Slashman.

"Bass is gone," said a Voice and Zero appear.

"Zero your back too," said Megaman.

"Yep I am like a cat I have 9 lives," said Zero. "Besides you guys would be lost with out me."

There all laughed.

* * *

"So tell us Blue what's been going on all this time," asked Lan.

"Well this is it Mr Famous and Dr Hikrai plan this I was to come here and hang around with you guys. So when the final battle came Slashman could help you out that's what the X was for on Slashman's crest. It was the X program, when you get other crest Megaman will be able to grain more forms," said Blue.

"So why does Slashman look like Megaman apart from the colors," asked Lan.

"I will answer that," said Dr Hikrai. "It's because you could say him and Megaman are net navi brothers I created Slashman with Megaman in mine he had part of Megamans program which is now the form change."

"So Megaman and Slashman or net navi brothers," said Lan.

"Yep I must say when I first came he I did not plan to become friends with you, Or more then friends with one of you." he looked at Maylu who blushed.

Slashman smiled at the other net navi's.

"Man it's been one hell of a ride huh?" said Slashman.

"Guess your right Borther," said Megaman.

"Borther huh I like the sound of that," said Slashman.

* * *

In space Duo watch all of it .

"Well done Megaman and now she may return to me," said Duo.

And then Slur appear.

* * *

Later at Net Savoir HQ

The team had a party to celebration there victory by beating Bass the Net navis on the net also had one it was the greatness night any of them could remember there looked out side and saw Duo he was leaving and this time it seem to be for good Lan wonder if he would have a adventure like this again but he never knew what the further would hold

The end.

* * *

Thanks to

All my reviews and people who put up with my bad spelling and grammar

Big Thanks to

EXEHQ for letting me put this story up there and Shezzyart reviews

Look out for Megaman Nt Warrior Overload coming soon

Yeah before I forget the first ending was the true ending, To the story this one was made to end the story completely. No more after it but the first ending is the one that counts. To tell the true I don't know why I made this ending but there you go.


End file.
